Shifting Clouds
by MistroStrings
Summary: It had taken ten years for Hye-ri to understand what Byung Yeon was trying to tell her. His words were simple, but somehow there was a meaning behind the weakness in his voice. A meaning she was just now starting to understand. "I'm asking you to stay safe," he whispered between them. "For my sake." Moonlight Drawn By Clouds - Love in the Moonlight - Byung Yeon/OC Byung-yeon/OC
1. The Farmer's Daughter

She was running.

Or at least, she thought she was.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire and her breath came out in uneasy gasps. However, when she caught sight of her dusty shoes from the corners of her teary eyes, they were unmoving.

She could feel a name rising up in her throat. If she screamed it aloud, her cover would be blown.

But it didn't matter.

Everything was already lost when Byung-yeon hit the ground with a lifeless thud unlike anything she had ever seen. Her cover, her safety, her life… everything would be gone along with him.

And when she finally said the two syllables that had become the most important name in her heart, it was more of a gentle whisper, a kind of desperate plea to call him back to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _9 Years Earlier_

"Can't you go today, father?"

Hye-ri kicked her uncovered feet into the sand. She was sitting on the step at the back of their countryside home, digging her tanned toes into the mud that lingered from the previous night's rain. Her mind was elsewhere, as it often was, and she did not realize her father coming up to hit her.

"Kang Hye-ri!" Kang Bang-won hand gently pushed the side of his daughter's head in an attempt to get her attention. She was his pride and joy, and it was the most violent he could ever allow himself to be with her. "When are you going to learn that these things aren't an option? When are you going to learn that money only comes from hard work and patience?"

Hye-Ri adjusted the long braid that rested on the small of her back. She hated when her father touched her hair. Being the daughter of a farmer, it was the small trace of femininity that she still acquired. "I understand that, father. But tonight I have Salpuri lessons and I know that I'll be too tired to impress the teacher if I walk all the way to the palace."

"The fields are flooded." Bang-won gestured to the open green space before them. "I have to stay here and clean up the mess that your mother in heaven gave us." He scoffed beneath his breath. "She'll never leave us alone, will she?"

Hye-ri smiled at the mention of her mother. They had lost her nearly ten months before, but her father often teased that she was still around, causing chaos in the real world in as an attempt to capture their attention from the skies.

"Hye-ri, please don't argue with me today. You're ten years old now. It's time you started doing what I said rather than trying to argue your way out of everything."

Hye-ri could hear the weariness in her father's voice. She glanced up at the white rag wrapped tightly around his receding hairline. It was stained yellow from the sweat of the hot Korean summer. If she could ever make enough money, she would buy him a brand new outfit. She would make him look like a Scholar of the Royal Palace. Or maybe she would buy him one of those regal Chinese robes she had heard people whisper about in the market.

"Yes, father." She said it simply and sweetly. The sigh of relief from her father's mouth was almost audible, but she was already turning her back to make her way towards the palace.

The palace of Joseon Korea was somewhat far. And being a young lady, her skirts were always full despite their lack of shape and elaborate design. Therefore, she wouldn't make it to the palace with any physical charm whatsoever, but she had her wheelbarrow of vegetables. That was all the King really needed, and then she would be set free to return home to her father and baby sister.

It would be an entirely uneventful day.

Or at least, that was what she had assumed when she entered the palace thirty minutes later.

She had been going to the palace since her mother had died. After ten months of routine, she even felt somewhat obligated to look the guards in the eye and offer them a smile. Of course, they never smiled back. Or perhaps the large rim of their hats drowned the curl of their lips in shadow.

Her feet crunched along the gravel, an unpleasant feeling as opposed to the grass and dirt that lined her way there.

 _How interesting_ , she thought to herself as her strong arms continued to roll the basket forward. _You would think that the grounds of the palace would be all soft carpets or plushy grasses. Instead, I feel like I'm walking on shells near the beach._

When she finally approached the doors near the kitchen, her smile almost entirely disappeared. She could feel the sweat lining her upper lip, the childish hairs on the side of her head sticking to her face like a plaster. The door was closed, and with the guards nearly five minutes behind her, she was unsure of what to do next.

She let the barrow fall from her hands with a thud. Brushing her tired palms against her dress, she allowed her mind to wander for a moment. The palace walls were so big, and she thought that her secret fantasies of running around and causing mischief were sure never to escape over them and fill up her father's head.

"How inconvenient," she grumbled.

Just off to the side was a much smaller door with only a miniature roof to shade the guards from potential rain. Its bright red and green paint wasn't entirely welcoming, but it seemed to be her only option for delivering the food.

 _I can go inside and circle back to the kitchen. After all, how big could the palace really be?_

She nodded firmly. Her plan had been made and there was no going back. Pushing the vegetables through the small doorway was somewhat of a challenged, but she was grateful that nobody inside stopped her from her mission. When she finally made her way through and took a few more steps forward, time itself must have stopped, because she suddenly couldn't believe where she was.

About twenty feet before her stood three hay targets. They were ringed with circles of berry ink, their stomachs and heads marked with beautifully crafted arrows. Standing at the end of the shooting range, and not entirely far from herself, were three young boys with their arms still partially raised. One of them donning an elaborate headress couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Who are you?"

There was no malice in his voice. In fact, Hye-ri was somewhat relaxed by the mere sound of it. She blinked twice, unable to answer. All she could stare at were the cranes at the end of his head ornament. Once again, if the stories she had heard in the market were true, then this was the last person in the palace she wanted to run into.

Bowing deeply, Hye-ri finally snapped to attention. "I'm Kang Hye-ri." She paused momentarily. "My Lord."

"This is the Crown Prince," another boy replied. He stood to the Prince's left side, but his status seemed little more than a politician's son. "You should bow more deeply the next time you see him."

"I'm not supposed to see him at all, I think. It wasn't meant to happen this time, so it probably won't happen again." Hye-ri spoke casually. The boys were her age, and despite their appearances, it was difficult for her to view them in a hierarchy. "Technically I'm only supposed to be delivering this to the kitchen, but somebody shut the door on me." She bit her lip after another second of silence. "Your Majesty."

"We've noticed you before," the Crown Prince said with a small smile. "Only for a second. We wondered when a girl started bringing food here, but you were always so quick to come and leave."

"I've only started delivering food here since my mother died." She dabbed at the sweat on her lip. "Your Highness."

The only one who hadn't spoken was a boy standing further off to the right. Hye-ri could feel his dark eyes on her, but it took her quite some time to finally turn to him. Why had it been so difficult? There was no answer for it. However, when she finally made her move to acknowledge his presence, out of fear of insulting him and getting her father fired, her heart froze around the coils of her ribs.

The boy's hair was tucked into a headdress as well, but his face was much more relaxed. He didn't smile, nor did he seem to care about her presence there. If he looked interested in anything, he seemed to simply want to get back to his shooting.

"I think I should go find the kitchen." Hye-ri nervously chuckled whilst she picked up the barrow once more. She nodded to the second boy that spoke, and nodded deeply to the first. "My Lord; Your Majesty." She finally turned to the last boy, whose eyes seemed more black with each glance. "My-"

"Byung-yeon."

Hye-ri lifted her head. The Crown Prince and the young Lord also snapped their gaze in his direction. She thought their jaws may have dropped.

The third boy had given her his name.

It was entirely inappropriate considering their classes in society, but he didn't seem to care. Instead, he lifted his bow to the sky, pulled back the taut string, and sent an arrow straight into the centre target.


	2. Love Life of Joseon

_Hi everyone! This chapter takes place the day before the television series begins. :) I hope you enjoy, and please leave your thoughts below!_

Lee Yeong's fingers reached gingerly towards the newest book on the shelf. It's spine had never been broken, and he thought he could practically smell the ink still wet on the cover. He tried to hide his interest somewhat from his friends, but ultimately failed to do so as the name on the cover caught his attention.

"Hong Sam-nom. _The Unknown Love Life of Joseon._ " He let the name drip on his lips like honey while flicking through the pages of the book. "So this is the infamous author of love advice." He glanced over his shoulder to his friend, who was too distracted with silk scarves to mind him any attention. "What do you think? Do I need something like this?"

"When it comes to relationship advice, you need all the help you can get," his friend replied with a mock smile. She tugged at the smooth white fabric before her, making sure the threads were strong.

"Kang Hye-ri," the Crown Prince mumbled her name hotly under his breath. "You're certainly one to talk."

"Both of you need help."

The Crown Prince and Hye-ri turned towards the shop doorway. A tall man with dark hair tied up messily was standing at the entrance. He wasn't smiling, but the two friends grinned at his sudden appearance.

It had been nine years, nearly ten, since the three of them had met. It all started with a locked kitchen door and an unassuming young girl. Of course, Hye-ri was in one of the lowest societal classes and was not to be consorting with either of them. However, she was one of the only girls in the palace whilst they were growing up, and the boys took a curiosity towards her. When she recognized that neither of them held judgement towards her for her background, their sharp wit and interest in the world around them formed an unlikely bond.

"Byung-yeon," Hye-ri grabbed the attention of the man in the doorway. "What do you think about this scarf? Does it make me look too pretentious?" She held the pale fabric up against her cheek, smiling cheekily behind it. He was the last person to ask about fashion advice, but she simply enjoyed mocking him for it.

"It's a nice shade," he replied flatly.

"If you're going to be a Salpuri dancer then you need to appear as one." Lee Yeong spoke over his shoulder as he paid for the book at the counter. "You'll eventually have what appears to be one of the most important jobs in town. It's worth spending a bit more money on a fabric that will last."

Hye-ri knew the Prince was right. She had trained in Salpuri dance since she was a child, when a former instructor caught her nonchalantly dancing in the town square. She said the child had grace in her legs, even if she didn't have it in her mouth.

"I'll take your advice to heart. Not to mention, I need to look the part."

"Your skin is too dark to look the part." Byung Yeon raised his brow.

"Maybe I should marry a nobleman then." Her brow rose in response. "Then I can sit inside all day cooking food, washing clothes and getting pale."

"That doesn't sound like the worst life," Lee Yeong stepped in. "In fact, why don't we switch positions? You can learn the classics for me and I can take up dance. I'm already quite good at it."

She playfully nudged him. If anyone knew he was the Crown Prince, they probably would have screamed at her casual touch. Luckily he was wearing his scholarly robes. "Yes, we _all_ know your skill in choreography. In fact, I really hope you can give me some tips at my next show." She glanced over at Byung Yeon, whose eyes were already fixated on something outside. "That is, if you two can make it."

"We won't miss it." Lee Yeong smiled tightly. She knew he was handsome, but her heart remained still. "If there's any reason for me to miss it, it's because I need to write out scripts." The other two shot him daggers as they entered the crowded street. "What?" He pouted innocently. "I have no time to actually study the classics. If I write a script out then my father will never know. Eventually I'll get around to these things."

"Eventually you'll be King," Byung Yeon stepped in. "And by that point it will be too late."

"He has a valid point."

Lee Yeong would have stepped in, but even he knew that he had no right. He tucked the book further under his arm, feeling the weight of it against his skin. He wasn't sure why, but something about the novel seemed to speak to him.

Maybe he was lonelier than he thought.

Maybe, just maybe, there was someone out there for him too.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The moon was already high when Hye-ri started cooking dinner. Her feet were sore from the gentle twists and turns of Salpuri, but she was the only one in the household that was able to cook anything worthwhile. Her father was already falling asleep on the sofa next to the fire, his matted hair slipping into his eyes.

"Na-ri," she whispered out the back door. "Come inside and set up the tableware. Father is too tired."

Hye-ri's younger sister looked up from the laundry basket she was holding. Her full, round eyes stared up at her sister, causing the older girl's heart to stop. Na-ri was the last thing their mother had given them before she left the Earth, and Hye-ri couldn't help but dote on her. Her sister was everything that she was not. She was gentle and easygoing. She spoke honorably and kept her chin held high during toughtimes. When she took vegetables to the palace, she waited patiently if the door was locked. She never did things she wasn't supposed to.

Hye-ri scoffed to herself.

 _I clearly missed the boat for that one._

When they finally had the food on the table and their father had woken up, Hye-ri knew the discussion would come up. She had left the house early that morning, which could only mean one thing.

"Did you see His Highness today?" Her father asked through a mouthful of rice. "What about Byung Yeon?"

"They were both in town. His Majesty bought a romance novel."

"I'm surprised he's not married yet, truthfully."

"Of course he's not," Na-ri giggled. "He's waiting until I'm older."

Hye-ri pushed her sister sideways. "You've been staring up at the moon for too long. The romance is seeping into your brain and making you stupid."

Her father was silent for a moment. She knew what he was thinking. When was she going to get married? When would she find a man who could provide their family with safety and a stable income? The last time either of them had discussed it, the whole ground had shaken from their shouting.

"You're nineteen, Hye-ri." Na-ri pointed out casually. "You should get married soon."

"To who?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"To Byung Yeon."

The spoon Hye-ri was holding slipped from her fingers at her sister's confident reply. It clattered on the wooden floor for a second before the silence swept over. She blinked without saying a word, expressing her confusion only through her face. Her father actually laughed at the suggestion, nearly choking on his radish.

"Na-ri; that's enough. You can save your fantasies for later."

The young girl shrugged. "I'm almost ten. I can see things more clearly than you."

Hye-ri's stomach was still bubbling up from the earlier comment. "Hey, Na-ri! How does that make any sense?"

"When you get older, you have a lot of responsibilities in life." She spoke whilst prodding at her rice. "You have to work, clean, and take care of your family. Your mind starts to push away the things that you really want because you're only focussing on what you have to do for society. When you're a kid, you can see things more clearly. You can see what people really want."

"Na-ri, I think that's enough," her father chuckled. "Your sister and Byung Yeon are friends. The man barely speaks let alone shows his emotions." Hye-ri was still frozen at the side of the dinner table. Her knees curled up against the wood in an attempt to steady herself. "Hye-ri. As your father, I just want you to know that if you marry anyone, don't let it be Byung Yeon. You talk too much. He'll divorce you after two hours and then we'll really be in trouble."

She slammed her spoon on the table, causing the others to jump towards the low ceiling. "Have you both had your fun? Are you finished yet?" Scooping up her skirt, she grumbled her way outside to pick some more cabbages for breakfast. Inside the house, her father and younger sister were in a fit of laughter. Not just because of her anger, but because the idea of the two actually falling in love was indeed a ridiculous thought.


	3. An Evening Performance

_I just thought that I would give a little preface to this chapter, but I actually study Korean for my MA degree and I practice Salpuri dance. It's a traditional Shaman dance, and I wanted to bring my experiences to Hye-ri. I really recommend that you check out this song_ _(_ 살풀이 구음 - 안숙선) (you can just copy it into google) _when you're trying to visualize the dance scene! Thanks again for your comments and views, and please leave more thoughts if you have them! X :)_

Hye-ri was back to pushing the wheelbarrow. Her back was aching from the long haul of heavy radishes and cabbage and it was only in such moments that she really began to understand her age. Nineteen! Where had the time gone? It had been almost two years since her routine trips to the palace were cut off and given to her younger sister. But as Na-ri had suddenly come down with a cold overnight, Hye-ri's only option was to go back to her old duties.

She could feel the guards' eyes on her when she flashed them her red entry token. One nodded curtly and stepped to the side. She had etched their faces in her mind for nearly ten years, but they never seemed to recall her. If they did, they kept their familiarity very well hidden.

The entrance to the kitchen was wide open. There would be no opportunity to take a long trip around the palace on that day. She trickled her way inside, scooping up the ends of her muddy skirt hem as she let the barrow fall onto the cobblestones.

"Master Cook!" She called into the empty doorway. She could hear the sound of water bubbling, and the scent of freshly caught fish flooding her nose, but nobody answered her call. When she made her way back to the goods from her father's farm, she decided to simply unpack them onto the kitchen counters. If she simply wandered off, the whole palace might go a day without fresh food.

 _The world might really end then._

"What's going on today?" She sighed, shaking her head enough to cause her braid to swing. Meanwhile, her arms were hauling heavy plants into the open kitchen. "The palace is awfully quiet. The clouds are already shifting this early in the year and Na-ri is getting sick-"

"Na-ri is ill?"

A large pile of beansprouts clampered to her feet in shock. Byung-yeon was already there to clean up after her mess, his long black robes spilling over the edges of his shoes like a waterfall in the darkest of nights.

"What are you doing here?"

"The Prince just made a fool of himself in front of his father." The beansprouts were dusted off and put back into their cup near the boiling water. Hye-ri and Byung-yeon were alone in the silent quarters. "I suspect most people went to eavesdrop, but I prefer to keep my distance when His Majesty is angry."

Hye-ri shook her head as she took out the last of the vegetables. "He really wrote a script, didn't he? I have to say that I'm not entirely surprised."

Byung-yeon was silent for a moment, but his eyes never left his friend's back as she began to organize the food. When she finally finished, her gaze redirected itself towards him. "Did you want me to cook for you, 'Gat' Byung-yeon?" She taunted him with the court ladies' petname. As per usual, he made no reaction.

"The Prince won't be able to make it into town today. Not only did he irritate His Highness, but he seems to be concerned about a love affair between his sister a secret suitor. He's gone to investigate and I can't imagine that things will go well."

Hye-ri listened as Byung-yeon spoke. She had always admired the sound of his deep voice. He chose his words very carefully, and his concern about his closest friend always made him talk. As charming as his trepadations were, she couldn't help but feel her stomach sink. "He won't be coming to my performance then, I suspect."

Before Byung-yeon could reply, Hye-ri had already made her way out the door. The barrow was much easier to push when it was empty, and she began to make her way back towards the side entrance across the open courtyard without so much as a pause for air. Her feet were kicking out beneath her in frustration. The hem of her skirt was certainly taking the heat. Of course, the Crown Prince owed her nothing. Yet it still stung when someone made a promise they could not keep.

"Let me do it." Byung-yeon's voice came dangerously close to her ear. She felt his soft hand press against her own as he reached for the handles of the cart, moving her out of the way with a mere four words.

"I have to take it back to my house."

"It's not a long walk."

"You really don't need to do that."

"I could do with the exercise."

She narrowed her brown eyes as he continued walking alongside her. The brim of his straw hat covered his face entirely, and his expressions were even more difficult to read than normal. "Do you have business in town?"

"Of course I do." He stopped as they neared the forest threshold. "Your performance."

Hye-ri laughed nervously. She sensed that Byung-yeon was simply trying to show some extra kindness after the Crown Prince informally cancelled. If there was something she didn't want in their friendship, it was the feeling of obligation. "You'll probably be too busy cleaning up after His Highness. I don't wish to keep you from more important things. It's like you guys said; there were be plenty of other shows in the future and today doesn't have the be the only one."

"You don't want me to come?"

She caught her breath when their eyes met. What was it that her sister had said the night before? That 'she knew what she wanted'? Looking into Byung-yeon's eyes now, she only saw the face of an abnormally private man. A shell as thick as stone. One she could never crack. There was nothing more to it than that. "Of course I want you to come."

"Okay." He kept moving whether or not she was following him. "Then you shouldn't be late for your practice."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The town was bustling that day. After leaving the barrow at home and replacing the rag on her sister's forehead, Hye-ri trickled behind Byung-yeon into town. He seemed determined to go somewhere, but his lips never dared to give it away. Hye-ri could feel her stomach rumbling, her eyes ashamedly catching sight of every bowl of rice or plate of kimchi that lingered on the restaurant tables.

"Stop staring at the food," Byung-yeon said over his shoulder. "You look like an unfed house dog."

Hye-ri's eye twitched in annoyance. "How did you see me staring?"

"I can smell the drool on your chin from a mile away."

Up ahead, a large pile of people were gathering in the streets. The audience was laughing louder than when there had been wars in the streets. There was no doubt that the town's infamous theatre group was performing their hysterical scenes from the palace. Every time they took place, Lee Yeong insisted that they leave to distract themselves with more polite experiences, but when the men were not with her, Hye-ri couldn't help but watch. She even saw some scholars peeking in during this show, no doubt understanding the jokes about the palace rulers better than anyone.

Her eyes were too fixated on the actors colorful masks and costumes to notice Byung-yeon slipping money into her hand. When the warmth of his fingers hit her own, she finally glanced up at him, pulling her hand to her chest. "What's this for?"

"I have to go somewhere before I find you tonight."

Hye-ri waited for him to say more, but he simply stared.

"Byung-yeon, if you can't come then I understand."

He shook his head once. It was so slight. She could have missed it. "Wait for me after the performance. And use that money to buy yourself a meal."

She glanced downwards to see how much change he had given her. It was far too much. In fact, it was a charity case. It was enough to buy _three_ vegetable rice bowls. With a close of her eyes and an exasperated sigh, she raised her head to scold her friend on his kindness. "Kim Byung-yeon! This is really too much-" Her eyes cracked open in order to teach him a visual lesson, but he was already long gone. She searched for his black hat amongst the crowd, but could spot nobody with his countenance.

Her fingers traced along the edges of the money. "Byung-yeon..." She sighed. "Where are you always disappearing to?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The white hanbok stood out in the darkness of the night. The girl who was wearing it was entirely unrecognizable from her everyday form. Her black hair, normally worn in a messy braid was pinned tightly to her head, the frontal pieces plastered down with a strong smelling cream. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but her inner child wanted to try a taste of it. Her robes were not extremely expensive; she had spent the most money on her silk scarf. On the left side of her chest was a solitary black bow, tied tightly to keep her gown from slipping during the dance.

A small crowd had formed outside. They were not there to admire her skills. What she did was a profession. The city believed that through her dance, and through her connection to the spiritual world, she could free them from their sadness. She could take out the poison from their souls with the wave of her hand, capturing their demons in her white scarf and sending the back to the heavens or hells where they belonged.

Whether or not she was entirely convinced of it herself, she was unsure.

What mattered was that she kept on her toes. If she faltered even slightly, the crowd would notice. Their sadness would slip off the end of her fabric and trickle back into their lives, possibly to never leave.

"Go ahead," her teacher urged her from behind the building. "Wait three counts after the music starts. Remember to keep your stomach strong." She gingerly punched Hye-ri beneath her breasts. "Core strength is the key."

Hye-ri nodded several times. It was not the first time she had been instructed in such a way. It was certainly not her first dance, but there was always the potential that it could be her last.

The familiar clanking of metal rang out in her ears. It was the opening few notes, and she stepped out with each foot carefully being placed in front of the other.

 _Heels first. Always heels first._

The pansori singer let her everyday weariness be heard by the crowd. As she sang, Hye-ri waited in position. There were nearly ten people watching her, waiting for their opportunity to dismiss their sins. Closing her eyes, Hye-ri let the music wash over her. Her knees bent slightly as the woman's voice grew higher, the scarf she grasped between her fingers brushing just above her feet. With a quick jolt of the music, she simultaniously flicked the scarf up to her hip, moving her chin seductively along with it. It was a gesture often missed by onlookers, but one that was highly admired in Salpuri dancers. If there were any critics in the audience, they would not be faulting her tonight.

More people likely joined as the dance went on. Ten minutes passed, and Hye-ri's feet were still strong. She felt the muscles in her abs tighten with every twist of her body, the abnormal positioning of her feet reminding her that she was stronger than most people suspected. Her mind was lost to the music as time ticked onwards. Sorrow, sadness, and pain were all being tossed to those more fit to handle it. Humans were weak. These things were not to be their burdens.

When the fifteen minutes began to come to an end, Hye-ri could briefly make out a face in the crowd. It was one of the rare moments of the dance where she actually made eye contact with the audience members, but only one person was worthy of notice on that evening.

Byung-yeon was standing closer to the back edge of the crowd. There was no smile on his lips, but his eyes didn't falter. He was offering encouragement to her by simply being there, which meant more than she would ever be able to express. In fact, he had never missed a single one of her shows, but on that day it somehow meant more than the others.

Just before she was about to take her final turn, her eye caught sight of something strange. Byung-yeon's stance was somewhat abnormal, the weight of his body being offered heavily to one hip. She noticed his fingers lingering on his upper arm, the space betweeen them that should have been filled with air, filled with something red.

 _Is that..._

 _Blood?_

Hye-ri hesitated for a second too long. Her last turn was late, but thankfully the audience hadn't seemed to notice. They burst into a wave of claps, their whispers being passed around to the others like a positive form of gossip. And although she felt disappointed in her minor mistake, her eyes did not dare to leave Byung-yeon.

"Hye-ri." It was the voice of her teacher. "Come here quickly. I need to speak with you."

"Teacher Kim." She finally turned around. "If you'll just give me two seconds to speak to someone, I promise that-"

"Those two seconds would have been given to you if it weren't for that final move. Come back. Quickly."

Although she was practically being dragged out of the square with her teacher's order, Hye-ri could not risk taking a moment to run to Byung-yeon's side. He seemed shocked by her eagerness and took a noticeable step backwards as she came closer. Her eyes flickered to his minor cut only momentarily, but he knew that she had caught sight of it and tugged at his sleeve lazily.

"Byung-yeon-"

"You need to go."

"Will you wait for me?"

"I have to get back to the palace."

"I can see that you're bleeding."

"It's nothing."

Hye-ri took a step backwards with a slight nod of her head. Whatever had happened in town that day... Well, he clearly wasn't interested in speaking about it. He was rarely interested in speaking to her about personal things. Despite him acting like a friend and supporting her dance, she was never entirely sure of where they stood on the boundaries of life. Their bond was complicated, but when would she able to address it with him? There was a sinking feeling in her stomach that as they got older, they would simply part ways. Their lives were too different, and their personalities even more so.

"Get back safely, My Lord. And please take care of yourself." She dropped her knees only slightly to him. It was polite to onlookers, but for him it was unfamiliar and a suggestion of discomfort between them.

When Hye-ri turned her back to him, the snowy scarf brushed the compacted dirt without any realization. In an instant, he stepped forward to scoop it from the ground. The fabric was like a petal in his hands. He couldn't recall a time ever touching something quite as soft as this. Without Hye-ri's realization, he swung it around her arm to keep it safe from the dangers surrounding them. Mud. Water. People speeding through the streets. It curled neatly into the crease above her elbow, the color of her gown coinciding with its paleness.

It was a small gesture.

But it was a gesture nonetheless.


	4. The Unexpected Guests

Byung-yeon was feeling confused. In fact, he was more than confused. He was feeling almost bewildered, which said a lot considering he rarely allowed himself to feel any strong emotions whatsoever.

Yesterday evening he had gotten into a small accident in the town square concerning his private business endeavours. He had passed by a young man whose innocent looking face and soft skin refused to leave his memory. If he had any money to put on it, he would have bet that 'he' was certainly a woman.

Fast forward to tonight, where Byung-yeon was preparing to rest in his private quarters when an uninvited guest entered. When he dropped his head down from the ceiling following a threatening toss of his knife, who else could it be? The very same man from the evening before, only this time he was no longer dressed as a street performer.

He was wearing the robes of a palace eunuch.

 _Perhaps he really is a man after all._

"Byung-yeon; are you inside?" It was the Crown Prince.

Byung-yeon had already made his way off of the top bannister to get a better view of the unconscious eunuch. His long hair swept into his eyes, but he could still point out the gentle curves of his face in the dark room.

Her _face,_ he corrected himself.

He could see that the Crown Prince hadn't even acknowledged his bow upon entering the room; he was too fixated on their unconscious guest. "Isn't that the puppy?"

"Do you know him?"

The Crown Prince cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Always getting into trouble."

"Should I…" Byung-yeon hesitated. "Remove him?"

"Just put him off to the side. I'll deal with him when he wakes up."

Byung-yeon picked up the limp body and carried it across the room to a more secluded area. When he felt the body against his own, there was no doubt in his mind that it was not a woman. Truthfully, he didn't know how the body of a woman could feel, but he knew the build of his own and what he might be able to compare it to. And although he felt as if he should say something to his friend about the situation, his lips were firmly sealed. As to why, he wasn't entirely sure.

When the two had finally gotten comfortable with their small glasses of soju, the real conversation could begin. For years they had met and held secret meetings during the latest hours of the night, and although their youthful conversations had mostly been about foreign lands and warriors, nowadays the gossip of the palace confines were shared between them.

"How was your trip?" Yeong asked, his wide eyes peering over the rim of his smooth cup.

"It wasn't bad." He couldn't help but slightly smile. "You missed quite a show."

Yeong sighed. There was genuine sadness in his crinkles of his face. "I feel awful about not attending Hye-ri's performance, but there were other matters afoot." He nudged his head towards the intruder. "Matters involving that dog over there."

Byung-yeon raised a brow. "Is that so?" He tapped the rim of his cup. There was no reason for him to bring the subject up, but it had been weighing heavily on his mind since he had left the village. "Truthfully, I think I put Hye-ri's career at risk. She saw that I was injured and the final moves of her dance were-"

"You were injured?"

"I tripped while I was walking through a crowd." Byung-yeon's lie was fast enough that it could pass as the truth. "There was some blood on my arm and she noticed it during the dance."

Yeong pursed his lips with concern. "Hye-ri will understand."

"She's the type of woman who likes to hold grudges."

Yeong laughed at the memory his friend was referring to. There was once a chef in the kitchen who had eaten her father's radishes without permission. She was so bitter towards him that for five years she refused to look him in the eye. Luckily with her low income, she was simply dismissed as someone lacking in manners.

"You were always closer to her than me. After all, you went out of your way to go and see her. That has to count for something, right?"

Byung-yeon said nothing. He wasn't sure what it counted for.

"I've been meaning to ask you…" Yeong had a playful look on his face. "Was the only reason for your visit to the village the dance show? Was it just to see Kang Hye-ri?"

There wasn't any possible way for Byung-yeon to tell the Prince about his secret escapades. _Oh no, your Highness, I'm actually part of a secret organization looking to overthrow the power of the monarchy and establish democracy across our land and I ran into some trouble when confronting the enemy._

Yes. That would certainly go well.

And yet, if he didn't come up with a reasonable response quickly, he might very well be admitting something untrue concerning his opinion of Hye-ri.

"No," he spat out. "I had to get some supplies."

"What supplies could you possibly need that the palace doesn't already have?"

"I heard that the Queen is pregnant as I was entering the palace upon my return." Byung-yeon changed the subject faster than a poor man's visit to the ginsaengs. He felt it was the only way to avoid having a conversation neither of them truly wanted to have.

Yeong rolled his eyes, also changing the subject. "Is everyone talking about that?"

"Perhaps it would be safer if you stopped coming here for a while."

"Do you think that I'll be safe if I stay quiet?"

The mood had shifted as quickly as the turn of a needle. There was tension between the two, but not directed towards one another. If the Queen had a son, Lee Yeong would mean nothing to Joseon. He could easily be removed from the throne due to his lack of an attention span, and unfortunately the lack of a mother.

The invisible black clouds swirling over them began to part, however, as a sound from the opposite side of the room trickled into their ears. The eunuch had awoken, and was seemingly staring them both between the eyes. He sat down without a word. Only a minute cough came up from his throat to suggest that he would not be moving.

"This is no place for a eunuch trainee," Byung-yeon said flatly. "Return to your lodge."

"There's no room for me there anyway." His head turned towards the Crown Prince. "... thanks to _somebody._ "

Byung-yeon almost reached out and smacked the back of his head, but he quickly understood that this man had no idea who he was speaking to. The Crown Prince was dressed in scholarly robes.

"You passed the exam thanks to _somebody._ " Yeong replied mockingly. "You don't need to be so thankful."

"Who are you, exactly? Are you a palace guard or a eunuch? You keep showing up everywhere!" Byung-yeon was so fascinated by the lack of manners towards His Highness that he hadn't realized the eunuch's direction was now turned towards him. "And who are you supposed to be? Are you a ghost who lives here? Do you haunt the palace at night?"

The Crown Prince laughed. He almost seemed to like the kid, but Byung-yeon could hardly maintain his composure. The image of his rugged face in the village streets wouldn't escape his mind.

In only a matter of seconds, he could see the eunuch's fingertips reaching to pull a leaf from the Prince's hair. Without thinking, Byung-yeon snatched his thin wrist before it could reach its target. "How _dare_ you try and touch him?"

The eunuch's small lips hung open in shock. "Excuse me?"

"It's okay, Chief Kim." Yeong gently pushed Byung-yeon's hand away from the eunuch's, separating them as if they were two bickering children. He went to have a sip of alcohol to calm the room's tension, but a different hand was faster than his own. It was the eunuch again, who was mocking the both of them with his blunt and defiant actions.

And it just continued. The eunuch drank. And drank. And drank some more. All of it was offering more credibility to Byung-yeon's suspicions that he - _she_ \- should not be in the palace. She continuously uttered nonsense about spoons and lovers, quoting old stories that neither of them understood.

"What should be do about this disobedient puppy?" The Crown Prince whispered.

"Strict training," Byung-yeon mumbled in response.

"That's right." He turned to the eunuch and pointed a finger squarely between his dizzy eyes. "Roll to the right. Roll to the left. Sit! Stand! Bark!" The eunuch did nothing. But he did grow somewhat quieter, allowing the Crown Prince a moment of satisfaction.

However, that only gave the eunuch an opportune moment to strike back.

Or rather, _bite_ back.

The tiny monster had actually _bitten_ the Crown Prince's finger and was refusing to let go. Byung-yeon simply watched in horror, unsure of what to do. He could hardly believe such an event was folding out in front of him. There were moments where Hye-ri's playfulness had shocked him, but this was something else entirely. Thankfully, as soon as Yeong's finger was free, the eunuch hit the floor with a thud, the drink stopping his thoughts for what appeared to be the rest of the night.

"What exactly did I just witness?"

The two of them turned to the doorway, where Hye-ri stood with a pale face. Her eyes were fixated on the eunuch, whose lifeless body was already snoring away.

Hye-ri had already decided two days ago that she would come to the palace on that night, when she knew the two boys would be meeting. Her sister's cold was becoming ever worse, and she had hoped they would be able to lend her some of the palace medicine. However, asking for such a favour would have to come later, as they were all seemingly distracted by the pathetic guest.

"Hye-ri!" The Crown Prince shot her a cheeky smile, no doublt surprised by her appearance. "You haven't visited our nightly meetings in what feels like over a year. What brings you here now?"

Hye-ri sat next to them in her familiar position at the side of the table. Her face was long and shadowed. If there was one thing she had never been good at, it was hiding her emotions. "It _has_ been over a year. I snuck in through the old back entrance. You have to cut the overgrowth there or I'll really never come back." She reached for the bottle of soju, but stopped when she realized it was empty. "Did that eunuch drink all of this?" She cracked a smile just by looking at him. "Who even is he? He looks like a gir-"

"He's nobody important," Byung-yeon slid her another bottle of soju of which she did not hesitate to pour. "Just a eunuch disliked by the others. It looks like he needs a place to sleep without being bullied."

"You'll let him sleep here, won't you?" The Crown Prince's eyes were soft when he asked this, despite his finger rubbing at the bite mark.

Hye-ri blinked in confusion. "You're talking about the man that just bit you?"

"I am. And while we're on the topic, I'm going to make that an order. Let him stay here for some time while he gets settled." Yeong stood up with a long stretch, making it obvious that he was about to take his leave. Hye-ri felt uncomfortable with the thought of asking him for a favour now, especially when it was so late into the evening and they were all clearly exhausted.

"Are you off to sleep?" Byung-yeon asked for the both of them.

"I am, but I'm sure I'll see you both very soon." He cracked a smile, glancing over at the eunuch. "At least give him a pillow. And find one for Hye-ri too."

"Oh, I'm not-"

"Where did you expect to go?" Yeong smirked. "Were you going to walk back to the village at this time of night?"

"I wasn't even supposed to come here in the first place," Hye-ri sighed. "But there was something on my mind that I needed to talk about and with the long work days, I had to leave the farm late and then it took me over an hour to walk here in the dark-"

Byung-yeon took the empty soju bottle from her hand somewhat forcefully. "Don't walk alone in the dark."

Yeong pointed to his friend. "Yes. Listen to what he says. And whatever you have to talk about, you can relay it to me tomorrow. Just remember, Hye-ri, don't get caught leaving this building." He gave the two a small smile before exiting the secret hanok with a dramatic sigh of weariness. His disappearance made the room feel somewhat larger, turning the atmosphere into one of discomfort.

"Did you really wal alone?" Byung-yeon set the bottle on the table without meeting her eyes.

Hye-ri sighed. Her head dropped limply between her shoulders, the stray strands of her braid blocking the shadow of her lashes onto her cheeks. Asking Yeong for a favor was easy. He was like a grown child. He would purse his lips and make fun of her about something, but then he would do whatever it was she asked. On the opposite hand, Byung-yeon would ask questions. He would grow concerned as to why she needed his help. It was never easy just talking to him; he asked too many questions.

To put it short, he cared too much.

"The house felt suffocating," she admitted softly. The sound of the eunuch's snores kept the conversation from becoming toodramatic. "And my teacher has put me on a performance hiatus because I accidentally messed up my final moves in the dance."

"I noticed," Byung-yeon muttered.

"Is it foolish to say that I just wish I could be a child again?" She glanced up at him. It was the first time he noticed how tired she looked; how much older she had gotten. "I don't want to constantly be reminded of my position in society. I don't want to have to take care of one scarf because I know that I won't be able to afford another." Byung-yeon's face was still, and in the candlelight she couldn't help but feel that he looked almost ghost-like. As if he were an apparition she was praying to in a temple. "The odd part is that when I look to my childhood, I remember my time here. Once a week for an hour, talking about village life with you and the others. And yet, that wasn't really my childhood. I was never a part of this place."

Byung-yeon let an audible sigh pass his lips. "Do you need money?"

The hurt on her face was evident. "I would never ask for such a thing."

"I didn't say that to offend you. I'm merely concerned."

"I know you are." Her voice was bitter. "That makes it all the more difficult for me to ask you for a favour."

Hye-ri was not the type to complain. She had always kept her dignity about her, even in the worst of times. If there was any sign of weakness in her, it was because the ones she loved were suffering. And that made it much easier for Byung-yeon to understand why she was there.

"It's Na-ri, isn't it?" Something flickered in Hye-ri's eye at the mention of her younger sister. "You said she was unwell. Has something happened?"

Hye-ri went back to looking into her empty cup, as if she would find answers in the small droplets at the bottom. "The coughing in her sleep was coming straight from her chest. There was nothing I could do. I don't know if the doctors in the village will be able to help her, but I remember you saying that you had an acquaintance in town that studied medicine. He used to work at the palace, if I'm not mistaken. He must have been very good."

That man had turned into nothing more than a drunk. The high officials had hated his liberal and friendly nature and therefore spread rumors about his past in order to bring him to the street curb. And yet, Byung-yeon was certain that a good natured doctor was alive in him still. And if he asked for his help, it may even be given to him. After all, the loss of a child's life would lead to a temple of nightmares in the eyes of a doctor.

"I can help you."

Hye-ri's hand dropped the cup onto the table in order to grab Byung-yeon's bicep. "Really?!" The cup was beginning to roll off the table, and so he quickly reached across their twisted arms to stop it. This only brought the two closer together, and when he finally looked up, her brown eyes were only inches away from his own.

Hye-ri couldn't understand why she didn't move. He was so close to her. He was _too_ close to her, and yet the pounding of her heart wasn't telling her that it was dangerous. Instead, she felt almost safe.

"You can really help me?"

Byung-yeon shrugged her off and moved his body further away from the table. He stood up after a moment of uncomfortable silence, nodding his head only slightly. "We can talk about it more in the morning, but you should sleep now. There are some old gowns in the room over there." He lazily gestured across the way as he climbed up the ladder to his resting place. "Make yourself at home."

Hye-ri didn't move right away. She watched the eunuch mumble in his sweet dreams. She watched the droplets of soju that had spilled from her cup sink into the table cloth, and then disappear forever. She watched her fingers reach for the candle flame, feeling its heat brush against her skin like the kiss of a demon. She ran her finger through it a few more times, keenly obvious of the fact that Byung-yeon was watching her from above. When she finally felt nervous beneath his gaze, she leaned her body forward and killed the flame with solitary breath.


	5. Unfamiliar Settings

**Wow! I really wasn't expecting 5 new subscribers and a new comment, but WELCOME everyone! I'm really happy that you're all checking out the story and enjoying it, and I hope that you continue to do so! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. :) xoxo Mistro (btw if you want updates on my stories on here and fanfic, you can like my page on Facebook!)**

There was a banquet to be held the next evening in the palace. It was finally announced to all that the Queen was with child, and although this was to be a festive occasion for those in the court, Hye-ri wondered when she would be able to escape the grounds without notice. Everyone would be wandering that night, lovers meeting each other in dark corners while the King was distracted with his familial duties.

It was already the early afternoon, and she had been cooped up like a pigeon in Byung-yeon's nest for quite some time. When she awoke, both he and the strange eunuch were already gone. Today was not only the day of the banquet, but the final exam. If Hye-ri knew anything about the court system, she was sure she would never see that odd little fellow again.

After folding up her makeshift bed and cleaning the sticky soju from the table, Hye-ri simply waited. She had been in such a situation before, sneaking out at night to stay at the palace, but it had been years since her last visit and she couldn't help but feel like a child again.

"What to do? What to do…" She glanced around the room, her finger tapping her chin quizically.

Truthfully, there was only one thing she _could_ do, aside from waiting like a lonely housewife for Byung-yeon.

In the darkest part of the building , on a tall shelf tucked away in the back corner, rested a sword. It was a child's sword, but still made out of solid steel with a carefully protected blade, it was a toy that could slice open a man's heart with one swoop. It had once belonged to Byung-yeon, but when he and Hye-ri would grow bored, she had his permission to use it. In a way, he was her teacher for many things in life, and self defense was no exception.

When she made her way over to the familiar object, she could almost hear Byung-yeon's voice in her head, high-pitched from when they were children.

"If your grip isn't strong enough, your opponent will know that you're weak. If it's too strong, he'll recognize that you're scared."

When she pulled it from the shelf, her hands kept the blade a few inches away from her chest. One wrong move and Byung-yeon would walk in to find her dead on his floor. She wasn't sure if he would be more upset that she was dead, or that her blood was staining the wood.

"Keep your feet slightly out past your shoulders. This will give you a good balance not just for swordplay, but in everyday life."

She had remembered those words above everything else. They helped her back tire slowly when working on the farm, and they kept her stable when she would dance on unsolid grounds.

"The Geom is a single-handed sword. You have to make sure to keep it at the right level at all times. It can be daunting working with only one hand when we're used to using both, but I promise that you'll be a better fighter for it."

Hye-ri went through the motions slowly. There were twenty-six methods in total with eighteen skill sets. She would be proud if she remembered four. She could recall 'Holding the Sword, Facing the Enemy'. That was the easy part. 'Turn to the Right' was also quite simple. She felt the long fabric of her dress hit her legs when she spun to the side, keeping the sword as straight as she could. 'Advance Forward to Attack the Enemy' was far easier when someone else was in the room, but Hye-ri used her imagination to the best of her ability.

The other methods were a bit more complicated. 'Golden Rooster Stands on One Leg' only made Hye-ri think of the farm and how much work needed to be done, but she pushed the thought away and sliced her sword through the air with as much strategy as she could grasp from her childhood recollections.

'Wild Tiger Hides in the Forest' always sounded more difficult in her head, but when Hye-ri's hands were clutching the frosted grip and pommel, the move came back naturally.

It was the 'Wild Goose Character' that she was struggling to remember. Was there a forward step? Did she take a backwards step beforehand? Was there any step at all? The frustration was only growing. She couldn't dance properly. She couldn't take care of her sister. Now she couldn't remember a gesture she had made thousands of times. It was like forgetting how to wave goodbye. With an angry and unplanned swing of her sword, Hye-ri spun around with her arm raised, a frustrated cry coming up from her throat.

When she turned, however, the last thing she expected to see was another person.

Her sweaty palms and sudden shock caused her sword to slip from above her head. She could feel it falling from her fingertips, dangerously putting her and the man, who she now realized was Byung-yeon, in momentary danger. Of course, being the rather collected character that he was, the sword was caught mid-air and placed it the hilt of his belt.

Hye-ri's arms were still raised, her pink mouth parted somewhat in shock. Byung-yeon's single brow rose in amusement, his eyes scanning over her like she were some sort of ferral cat.

"I see you haven't been practicing."

"I-I didn't realize you were here. Were you watching me?"

"For a while."

Byung-yeon had already moved to put the sword back. Brushing the dirt from her skirt, Hye-ri tried somewhat to make herself presentable. "How did I do?"

"Terribly," he said over his shoulder. "You have the same problem now as you always did."

"Which is?"

He turned on his heels to face her. "You live inside your head. You never think about it as an actual fight." He paused, the words in his head sounding far more perplexing when he said them aloud. "You never realize when someone important is standing right in front of you."

Thankfully, Hye-ri didn't read into it. "Women can't be swordsmen. It was always a game to me."

"Women can't be swordsmen at the palace," Byung-yeon corrected. "That doesn't mean there might not be a time where you need to protect yourself." The thought of his secret missions rolled through his brain. He wanted to tell her about it. He wanted to lift the weight off of his shoulders, but why to her?

"Hopefully we'll one day live in a world where I don't need royal guards to protect me. There might even come a day where my daughters can train to fight. Maybe they wouldn't even need a husband to look after them."

Aha, Byung-yeon thought with a smile. That was why I wanted to tell her most. She shares my way of thinking.

"Did you sleep well?"

Hye-ri nodded. There was no sense in asking him. He rarely ever slept, and if he did, he was halfway on the verge of a dream and halfway on the verge of awaking and stabbing you in the throat.

It was simply Byung-yeon's perplexing nature.

"We have to get you out of here before the banquet. Otherwise, you'll have to stay another night. I'll take you into town before things get busy and we can meet the doctor." Hye-ri was about to thank him, but he brushed past her towards the door. "Don't worry about changin into something more regal. We can just tell them that you came to collect your pay."

He made his way outside, leaving Hye-ri alone once more. Her eyes inadvertently shifted over to the beautiful gowns tucked away in her sleeping quarters. There were dazzling shades of gold, pink, blue and red. Of course, they had belonged to many noblewomen and Queens of days long gone, and she had no right to wear them. Yet it hurt her to think that she would never be seen as beautiful without them. They were the key to gaining the affections of a suitor, and although Hye-ri wasn't thinking about marriage on a regular basis, she had suddenly been forced to think of it then.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The man was a complete drunk. In fact, if you could be anything _worse_ than a complete drunk, he was certainly that.

Hye-ri inched a bit closer to Byung-yeon's side when she saw him. The aging man was crawling on all fours around the chicken coop like he was one of the poultry.

"You can't be serious," she whispered from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm completely serious."

"Of course. When are you not?"

Byung-yeon's sigh of offense meant nothing to Hye-ri as she stepped through the gate to meet the infamous 'doctor'. His slightly bearded face turned somewhat to acknowledge her arrival, but there was no other sentiment in his gaze. She could see that he had clearly been a scholar. There were too few wrinkles on his forehead. Scholars always had small wrinkles. The kind you would get from slightly squinting to get a better look at dried ink on pages.

"I was told you could help me." Her tone was somewhat informal. It was only then that he seemed to notice Byung-yeon off to the side. "My sister is ill and my friend said that you could help her. Is that true?"

"You don't believe your friends?"

Her unforiving eyes passed over his once more. "On this occassion, it's a struggle."

The man stood, or rather stumbled, onto his wobbly legs. His back arched to regain his balance, but Hye-ri did not reach out to help. She simply stared at him, unwilling to believe that this pathetic excuse for a human could save her sister from death.

"If Byung-yeon has asked it, then so be it. It doesn't matter that you lack in manners. Come inside."

He turned on his muddy heels to enter a small hanok beside the farmland. When his white shirt and messy bun disappeared around a corner, Hye-ri let out a sigh she had been holding in since their arrival. "Are you insane?" She snapped. "This man can't even look after himself, let alone a child. He was so dirty, even the mud on him was covered in mud!"

"He can help. Trust me."

Byung-yeon led her, albeit somewhat hesitantly, inside the house. The former doctor, Jung Yak-Yong, had somewhat attempted to maintain his appearance. His shirt was tied more tightly, his hair a bit more stiff at the top. It was the only thing to prove that he had managed to salvage the little dignity he had left.

Jung sat in the centre of the dimly lit room, his books piled around him like a wall of safety from outside attackers. Hye-ri was curious about what had caused him to leave the palace, but there were too many secrets behind those towering red poles that needed answering. Jung's weary eyes scanned over multiple books until he rested on one, dropping it with a thud on the table between them.

"I never told you that my sister had a cough," Hye-ri said, noting the title. "Yet you chose the correct book. Did Byung-yeon tell you?"

"No," he slurred his words. "You said it was your sister. I presumed she was younger. Most illnesses in children begin with a cough. Call it a wild guess." Hye-ri said nothing. She was somewhat impressed, but would never let him know it. "Where does the cough start? When does it get worse during the day?"

"It sounds as if it's coming from her chest. We don't eat much meat and so her body is rather frail and thin to begin with." Hye-ri's cheeks colored somewhat at the admission. They also turned pink when she felt Byung-yeon's concerned eyes fall upon her. "The cough is usually the worst in the evening and during the early hours of the morning."

Yak-Yong was nodding the entire time. The more of an explanation she gave, the more drawers he began to rummage through. Eventually he had a full set of plants and bottles laid out, as if he were running a miniature apothecary. Although it was supposed to be a comfort that these items were suddenly available to her, the amount was overwhelming.

"Why are there so many?" She stuttered, trying to make sense of the strange labels.

"The first thing you should know is that your sister will survive. I've seen this before in many children, and the fact that she does eat a diet mostly consisting of vegetables will actually work in her favour." He began to move more quickly, as if simply being around the medicine was curing his drunkenness.

Hye-ri leaned over to her friend with a whisper on her lips. "I can't afford this."

"You don't have to," Byung-yeon replied. "He owes me."

She turned her head to get a better look at him. His eyes seemed almost dry, as if he had been straining himself too much in a short amount of time. She did not expect him to look back at her, but when he did, it was as if the air in her lungs had frozen into ice. "Why does he owe you?"

Byung-yeon's eyes passed over the girl's face. There was something wild about her brows, the darkness of them and how elegantly they fit the sharp frame of her face. In the candlelight of the hanok, she seemed almost perplexingly... pretty. When had she become pretty? "For protecting him," he said flatly.

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Her brow rose. The simple gesture confused his heart.

"I… suppose so." He leaned back somewhat. A swarm of butterflies danced in the pit of her stomach.

"What exactly does everyone need saving from?"

His next words were not what she had expected.

"Themselves."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Na-ri was already feeling somewhat better the next morning. Whatever had been grounded up and put into Jung's remedy was clearly working, and although she could not pay him in coin, she would pay him in occassional visits bearing free vegetables until the man was practically her friend. It was in Hye-ri's nature. If she enjoyed your company, she would seek it out without acknowledgement towards where you came from.

Feeling much lighter on her feet, Hye-ri offered to go into town to sell some of their crops. It was a good time of the week to earn more money than usual, and a good time of the year for people to be less careful with the depth of their pockets. If she wasn't allowed to dance to the gayageum, she could at least dance to the sound of jingling coins in her belt.

After setting up her stall in the sunniest part of the road, Hye-ri prepared for business. Wandering eyes passed over her cart, their eyes occasionally glancing up to catch her wide smile. They would almost always smile back, and the friendliest of them would even stop to examine some goods.

Everything had been going well that day. In fact, she had been in town for over an hour and was making almost double the normal amount. Yet it was just her luck, as if the demons of the afterline fancied her, that something would go wrong.

"Get out of the way! Everyone move! It's the Baekwoonhwe!"

Although people were pushing past her, bumping into her cart and even knocking some of her fresh produce to the dusty Earth floor, Hye-ri did not move. Her head fell to her shoulder as the name rang through her head.

Baekwoonhwe…?

Waiting to replay the sound over in her brain was not the best idea. She was suddenly alone on the streets. All the doors to the shops and homes around her were locked as many times as they could be. She could have sworn there was the sound of a pin dropping to the ground beside her, but instead she quickly realized that it was coming from up above.

Craning her neck towards the rooftops, she saw a man looking down at her. His long hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, a solitary strand hanging down to frame his face. His build was tall and slim, like that of a warrior's, but he did not seem threatening.

It was the mask that scared her the most. It was whiter than the man's skin, the eyes hollow and dark like the harvest moon. It almost seemed to peer into her soul, and she knew that if she did not run in that moment, her fate was certainly to be caught up in another mess.

Gathering her skirts, Hye-ri made her way down an alley with as quiet of feet as she could manage. More men were coming, judging by the sound of heavy and fast footsteps, likely to fight the roof-top hero. Whoever he was, he was almost certainly on his own.

It was also in her nature to pry. Curiosity was always bubbling over the rims of her heart, and she couldn't resist peeking around the corner to see the commotion. Three men without masks, but stil doning all black clothing, had finally caught up to the slender figure. The masked crusader was on the ground now, his head occasionally glancing in Hye-ri's direction as if he were aware of her mischevious eyes.

He was a strong fighter. His feet were swift as they kicked off of housing panels, crates, and of course his enemies. It was not simply a street fight; Hye-ri had seen those before. These men wanted the masked crusader dead, whoever he was, and they wanted it done quickly. Whether or not anyone saw made no difference. There was only one goal on their checklist.

Hye-ri's hands fell over her mouth as she saw one of the attackers bring their sword upon the man's knee. He stumbled backwards in surprise, his eyes likely wide underneath his cover. If he wasn't as swift as a fox, the following blow towards his head would have been successful.

And although his life was spared in that moment, something else happened.

His mask had come off.

Hye-ri was too far away to catch sight of his features, but she could see the white curved edges getting buried beneath the sand as the men continued to kick and fight their way through one another like blades of grass. Hye-ri could tell that the former masked gentleman was winning, and the thought gave her some comfort. He could have been the dangerous one, but there was nothing about him that felt distressing.

The mask was only a few feet away.

Something about it seemed so… familiar.

Without thinking, she stepped out into the narrowly packed street. Houses protected her on both sides. The only danger was in being caught, but she suddenly didn't believe that any of them would hurt her. As her fingers reached down to pick up the object, she could see from the corner of her eye that the gang was already making their leave. When she stood up, she would be left alone with him.

The mask was cold in her hands. It was lazily made with thinned paper, the edges of some pieces curling nto her shaking palms. When she glanced upwards, the man's back was towards her. He did not run. He knew that she was behind him.

Taking a careful step forward, Hye-ri outstretched her arm long enough for him to realize that the disguise was being returned. His fingers gently curled around the edges, just softly enough that they brushed her warm skin as a token of gratitude.

She could have grabbed him by the shoulders. She could have demanded his name in order to earn money for his capture. Yet, a pull coming from some unknown and unexplainable part of the Universe kept her back. The sensation of it was odd. She didn't want to look at him. She felt that she almost couldn't.

And so, it was her moment to turn away.

He didn't put the mask on.

He had turned around to face her. To give her his name. To give her the honest truth. Yet when the time had come for their eyes to lock, he found that she had already gone. No other living thing lingered in the alley but himself; the pulsing heartbeat in his fingertips hitting the mask like the hushed warning call of a drum.


	6. Trust and Rebellions

**Thank you all so much for the love & support! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I'll keep this short and please let me know what you think! xoxo Mistro**

Hye-ri was back in the heat of the market the next morning. It was as if the attack had never happened, most likely because it was not aimed at the villagers. Although she was bringing in money left and right, Hye-ri's mind wandered back to the constant replaying of yesterday's situation in her head. From the corner of her eye, she seemed to see the peculiar white mask on every pale face of each passing citizen.

"You're not normally this distracted when people are trying to give you money."

The voice, spoken ever so gently, took Hye-ri out of her daze. Her eyes locked down on a polished coin being presented in her direction. Taking it in her hands gently, she struggled to look up at the man standing before her.

"You haven't come here in quite some time." Her voice was low as she avoided her eyes.

"That's not true." His laughter rang out between the syllables. She thought that if honey made a sound, it would be that. "I've come here a few times, but it was always Na-ri manning the position." She didn't speak. What _could_ she say? He had always made her so nervous. "Hye-ri, are you doing well?"

Finally, she summoned the courage to look at him. If she was brave enough to approach a possible murderer in the alley, she could gaze into the eyes of her former friend. Unfortunately when she did so, old feelings bubbled up like freshly boiled tea.

"Yoon-sung…" Saying his name was the most she could do. How had he been? Was he eating well? Were his paintings progressing? What had he been doing over the past… oh, what was it now… seven years? There was far too much to catch up on and she struggled to choose where to start.

"Looking pretty as always." He smiled from the corner of his mouth. It bothered her that only he could seem to do that.

"Lying through your teeth," she mumbled. "As always."

Yoon-sung's sigh wasn't hidden. He moved a bit closer to the vegetable cart, causing her to take a step backwards into a curious customer. She muttered her apologies before turning back to the nobleman, who was already laughing at her clumsy nature.

"Hye-ri, are you always going to run away when you see me?"

"I'll try to." She wiped her hands on her apron. "But you should take my advice and be the one to run away from me. If anyone sees us talking like old pals-"

"We are." His head fell to his shoulder. "Old friends, I mean."

"'Old' meaning former."

"'Old' meaning we met when we were kids."

She bit her bottom lip. She hoped it would turn pink from the rush of blood, and that she would look somewhat pretty in front of her childhood crush. "How have you been then, _old friend_?"

"The usual." His eyes turned up to the sun, the long brim of his hat providing all the service that a woman's hands could give. "My father is growing increasingly impatient with the King, the Crown Prince despises me, and we had a rather interesting evening in the palace last night."

"Interesting?" She took a step forward.

"A bowman sent us a letter stating that civilians are innocent of crime and that poverty brought upon them should have the real apprehension."

"Which of course, is true."

"An attack on the palace, obviously. The man was wearing a mask." Hye-ri's face must have given her away, because Yoon-sung suddenly looked concerned. "Do you know something about this person?"

"I… No." She began to awkwardly polish one of her cucumbers.

"Hye-ri."

"Yoon-sung." Her eyes peered at him like those of a cat pet too long.

Yoon-sung wasn't sure why he brought the topic up, but he couldn't seem to resist speaking about him. Her. The eunuch. "There are also new eunuchs in the palace. One of them is particularly distressing. Always causing a mess."

Hye-ri snorted. Of course she knew who he was talking about. It was that drunken fellow in Byung-yeon's hut the other night. The one with cheeks like a woman's. Unfortunately Hye-ri's snickering had given her away.

"Aha, so you _have_ been coming to the palace. Otherwise, how would you know about the man I'm speaking about?"

She could have lied and explained that Byung-yeon told her, but instead she told him the truth. He wasn't going to do anything with it anyway. There were other times when she had told him the truth, explained her feelings, and he had barely batted an eyelash. Perhaps that was the real reason they grew apart. "I don't come very often, but when I do, I have a friend and a full cup of soju waiting for me." She gazed out into the crowd, growing tired of his handsome face. "At least, when Byung-yeon can remember to pour me some."

"Don't be heading there anytime soon," Yoon-sung tightened the string on his shopping bags, implying that he was about to make a grand exit. "Not with Byung-yeon being injured and all."

Hye-ri's head snapped around so sharply, she felt her braid smack the side of her face. "Byung-yeon is injured?"

"He fell when he was in town yesterday. Said it was a cart accident and he got caught in the middle of it. He has a nasty cut on the top of his leg and is taking some time off to rest." Yoon-sung somehow hadn't picked up on Hye-ri's shock this time and was simply stating the story as if it were a harmless fact. "If you go there now you might be an even bigger inconvenience to him than normal."

"The top of his leg?" She repeated the words monotonously.

"Just above the knee."

The long, black tail of hair.

The posture of his muscular back.

The softness of his fingers as he brushed them against hers.

The injury.

When Hye-ri had finally put the pieces together in her head, possibly solving a puzzle with an image she truthfully did not want to construct, things made far too much sense. In a desperate attempt to gain more information, she turned to Yoon-sung. However, she must have paused for too long, because the only thing lingering near her cart was a single flower that he had picked up for her along the way.

~.~.~.~.~.~

There was a sharply pointed stick digging into the top of Hye-ri's abdomen. She adjusted slightly to move it away, but that only made the digging worse.

"Back _straight,_ Kang Hye-ri."

"I'm trying." Her eyes were sealed shut, pressed closed so tightly that she had wrinkles at the corners like her mother had.

The teacher's palm slammed onto her stomach, digging her back into the wall. She gasped, trying to stay steady on her toes. A few days off of practicing and she could already feel her body weakening. She also knew that her teacher was desperately trying to teach her some discipline, which of course, she couldn't blame her for.

"If people pay you a lot of money to tell them the things they most need to hear, and your back curves even an inch off of what it should, your career is going to be over." The teacher's warm breath hit Hye-ri's cheek as she whispered in her ear. "Otherwise you'll end up being a farmer's wife. Or maybe nobody's wife at all. Understood?"

Hye-ri nodded weakly. Her teacher was the only person she had felt she could never stand up to. She told Hye-ri the dark truths about life, and although she would never admit it, Hye-ri couldn't thank her enough for that.

"You're finished. Go home and spend twenty minutes against the wall with the middle of your back solidly against it." She flapped her wrinkled hand with disinterest. "Have your sister help you or something."

Hye-ri was already rushing to collect her jacket, of which she had to wear over her head in order to return home. She brought the thin fabric over her hair, smiling beneath it despite the pain in her lower back and feet. "I'll be better by next week, teacher. I won't let you down."

"Again," the elder corrected. "You won't let me down _again_."

"That too!" Hye-ri mumbled as she made her way out of the hanok. "Have a wonderful evening!" She wasn't quite sure if she meant it.

Her feet were moving far too fast and eagerly to imply that she was returning home. Oh, no. That was not where she was headed. She was going back to the palace to get some solid answers from Byung-yeon. In fact, the only answer he needed to give her was to stand up and wobble, the injury to his knee being far too difficult to hide.

The walk to the palace would have normally taken about thirty minutes, but she found herself at the hidden entrance in fifteen. Although her blood was boiling with the possibility of her closest friend being a member of the 'Baekwoonhwe' - an anti-establishment group that her father had informed her about, she could not entirely feel angry with him when she noticed the overgrowth had been cut down. She managed to climb through without a scratch this time, knowing that the job had been done by Byung-yeon and not the Prince.

Sneaking her way through the tall grasses, Hye-ri finally came to the back of his hut. The odds of him being inside were unlikely, but she snuck in quietly all the same. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she was alone.

All she had to do was wait for Byung-yeon. Her eyes glanced over to the practice sword, her fingers not hesitating to take it from its shelf.

Byung-yeon a traitor.

It couldn't be possible.

But she had considered all the facts whilst lying in bed the evening before and came to the conclusion that it really _could_ be possible.

It shook her more and more to imagine such a thing, but when Byung-yeon quietly entered the room, her anger flared back up. She had been so fixated on his tired and sad eyes that she had almost forgotten to notice his limp.

What happened next was not part of the plan. But she could feel the pride and respect she had for Lee Yeong brimming over her moral core, causing her hand to lift from her side. The edge of the sword suddenly rested onto Byung-yeon's shoulder, the tip of it at his throat. She hated seeing it there. She hated the fact that she was at the other end of it.

"Try and tell me that your knee is not injured." Hye-ri's voice shook as she spoke.

Byung-yeon turned his head slightly, causing her to move the sword away a few centimeteres. She didn't actually want to hurt him. She just wanted him not to lie.

"Try and kill me." His voice was low. "It would prove that I actually taught you something."

"Don't change the subject." She could feel her voice growing louder in frustration, the back of his head the exact image of what she had seen in the alleyway. "Were you not in the village last night?" Her eyes scanned the room for the mask. There was no sign of it.

"You honestly have no idea what you're doing."

Her fingers turned white with the grip on his sword. "Start talking or I'll tell Lee Yeong."

"I'll kill you before you have the opportunity." He could see the sword wobble from the corner of his eye. He knew he was scaring her. "But not for the reason you think."

"The reason I _think_? I asked my father about Baekwoonhwe. There's been talk all over the town about it. A rebel group," she almost spat. "You want to tear down the monarchy. You want to kill the King and his men."

Byung-yeon knew she couldn't see him, but he rolled his eyes nonetheless. "You always were too dramatic."

"You're a traitor." Without warning, tears began to build up in her eyes. Saying the words and hearing him not deny it made her feel weak in the knees. Of course she loved her father, but that was a familial type of love. Her and Lee Yeong had always playfully bantered, but Byung-yeon had always been the person by her side. When she would miss her mother, when she would get scolded by her teacher, he would never offer her words. But his presence had always been enough, and now that presence was being put into an unfortunate perspective.

Unable to deal with the situation any longer, Byung-yeon reached for the sword. He clasped his hand around it briefly, almost too quickly to feel the true sting of its sharp edge. Hye-ri quickly moved it away from him, staring down at the bloodied tip with an open mouth. He took to chance to move in on her, his own fingers wrapping around hers on the blade.

"I'm not the person you think I am." His voice was actually audible, the proximity of him enough to make her pathetically note the softness of his lips. "But I'm not a traitor to Lee Yeong. I never have been. If anything, I'm trying to fulfill his dream. What he doesn't realize is that the only way to do this is to bring down the system he's been a part of his entire life. He doesn't know any other way; the truth is too much to tell him."

"Let go." Hye-ri's words were swallowed in her tears.

Byung-yeon didn't listen. "If you really think that I would hurt him, then go ahead and kill me. I'll stand here while you do it. I won't move an inch. Because if that were true, I would _want_ to die. If I ever thought that I was putting him in danger, I would sacrifice myself before I could miss the opportunity of saving him."

Hye-ri couldn't stop staring at the blood making its way through his white fingertips and onto her hand. " _Please,"_ she choked, dropping the sword. She shakily flipped his palm over, assessing the damage. "You... You hurt yourself."

Byung-yeon's brows came together in his forehead. Five seconds ago she had a sword to his neck, and now she was in tears worried about his health. As he took time to process the situation, she had already brought over a washbin with cold water and bandages.

"Sit down." She couldn't look him in the eye, but he could see that the edges of her own were flooding in a miniature river of tears. " _Please._ "

He did as he was told. He hated hearing her say that word.

Without a sound, she began to pat at the wound. The red-tinted sword lay beside them, its sparkling edge almost a smile of mockery at their behaviour.

"What you doing?" He said it so flatly, it was barely a question.

"You hurt yourself."

He pulled his hand away, bringing her slightly closer with it. "Why are you helping me when you just tried to kill me?""

She finally met his eyes. They looked sad, an emotion she had never wanted to cause him. "I never actually thought that you were a monster. How could you go behind the Crown Prince's back when you love him the most?" She shook her head, still unable to accept the truth. "And yet, you _were_ the one in the alleyway. I needed an explanation. I needed you to tell the truth."

"Then why didn't you just ask me? Did you really have to point a sword at my neck?"

Only shame filled her soul. Her sister was finally growing stronger, and now she was to blame for putting her friend out of guard duty for what would likely be the next week. Without a word, she began to wrap his hand.

There were some moments of Byung-yeon's life that he felt had made sense.

Meeting Lee Yeong was one of them. They were polar opposites, but the Prince's outgoing nature complimented his more reserved one, the two of each other enjoying themselves in both silence and laughter.

There was also the day that his parents died. He knew that it was somewhat sick to consider it a blessing, but it brought him into his position as a royal guard, and admittedly as a member of the Baekwoonhwe, a group he considered his crowning achievement. Even if he did have to keep it a secret for fear of his life.

And then there was another day in Byung-yeon's life that he never felt was entirely significant. It was the day that a pauper girl, covered in dirt and sweat, accidentally walked down the wrong pathway. She had eyes larger than saucers, and her curiosity was big enough to fill the entire palace.

On that day, he had given her his name.

And yet… he never understood why.

Now here she was, sitting before him with messily knotted legs, her stray strands of hair dangling onto her face while his wound was attended to. Her lips were parted in concentration, the freckles on her nose appearing somewhat brighter in the candlelight as she leaned over him. His fingers twitched when he called her appearance 'almost beautiful' in his head, recapturing her attention.

"Did I hurt you?"

His heart grew tiny fists that beat at his rib cage. When she looked at him, there was something in her eyes that reflected all the things they had been through. All the times she had cleaned his wounds after a day of rough practice. All the times he had carried her a few steps home when her feet bled from hours of dancing.

Why had none of it seemed to matter?

It suddenly mattered.

"Do you trust me?"

She hesitated. "Not yet."

"Will you give me the chance?" He took his hand away upon the realization that she had been finished for quite a while. They were simply touching each other's fingertips without notice. "I want to prove myself to you. You, more than anyone, were the person I wanted to tell most. But not in this way."

Hye-ri couldn't believe that, but she let him have the momentary lie in order to ease her heart. "I'll give you the chance."

A pause swam between them, its waves eventually settling into a calm rocking. "Stay here tonight." It wasn't a suggestion. "I don't want you walking home alone."

Hye-ri looked into the small room where she had normally stayed. "The dresses are gone."

Byung-yeon tapped the edge of his knee. "They took the dresses to make new clothing for the Queen's child." He looked unsure of what to do, but without hesitation began to peel off his shirt. Hye-ri gasped, holding her arms over her eyes. She had _never_ seen the bare chest of Byeong-yeon, nor did she feel she wanted to. Or at least, she wasn't ready to. "Hye-ri," he mumbled with annoyance. "You can't sleep on nothing."

"It's fine." Still turned away, she began to shuffle over to the more private quarters of the hut. "Just don't do... that." Her cheeks felt hotter than her ill sister's. Leaning against the wall in the other room, she let her eyes shut in frustration. If she hadn't already looked like an idiot in front of her friend, she certainly did now.

"Hye-ri?" Byung-yeon's voice drifted in from the other room. It wasn't often that he said her name.

"Yes?"

He had slipped something on the wood of the floor, its soft material hitting her leg with a thud. She noted that it was his scholarly robes, their dark hues of purple rather fitting for a man of his nature. Of course, they were far too expensive for her to be using as a makeshift pillow, but she would not risk rejecting Byung-yeon's offers. She made a large gesture in picking it up, hoping that he could see her take it without hesitation.

When she whispered, she was unsure if her voice was loud enough. But her message was already clear.

"Thank you, Byung-yeon."


	7. Acquaintances

**WELCOME NEW SUBSCRIBERS! I'm really happy that you're all enjoying the story so far. This was my favorite chapter to write yet, so please let me know what you think by leaving a comment! x**

When Hye-ri finally awoke to the afternoon's beaming rays of sun, she was surprised to find that she was not alone. Staring at her from above was the young eunuch from days before. He seemed displeased, but she was unsure of whether or not it was because she was a woman in a man's quarters, or if it was something else entirely.

Clutching Byung-yeon's clothing up to her neck, Hye-ri finally met his gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The man's voice was gentle. _Too_ gentle.

"I… I just woke up." Hye-ri cursed herself for the stupid response. If she kept this up, it would really seem like she were a kitchen maid sleeping with a palace guard. That was not a scandal she wanted following her around. And yet, despite her pathetic confession, the eunuch sat on the floor beside her. With a hopeless groan, he buried his head between his scrawny knees. "Are you alright?" Hye-ri asked uncomfortably, grateful that she was still wearing yesterday's attire.

"I passed the test…" He muttered into his silky green gown. "I'm officially a palace eunuch."

"That's wonderful news!" She tried to sound excited, but the strangeness of the situation failed to escape her.

"Don't you understand?" The eunuch looked up, grabbing Hye-ri by the dress collar. She squealed in surprise, her face only inches away from the man's abnormally soft cheeks. "This wasn't meant to happen! I can't live in the palace! I didn't even write an answer on that test and they _passed_ me… What am I supposed to do now?"

Hye-ri had many other things to worry about. Byung-yeon being a traitor, her sister's health, and her own future were only a few. And yet in that moment she was drawn in by the effeminate man's worries, her heart reaching out towards him. "Maybe this isn't the life you expected, but the life you need. Perhaps you can take some comfort in the result…" The eunuch let go of her, falling back into a miserable heap. "But what are you doing here? Surely you should be staying with the others."

He shook his head. Not a single hair was out of place in his bun. "They don't want me there and I don't want to be there. I'm going to ask the palace guard if I can stay with him. I'll clean his clothes, polish his shoes… I don't care. I just don't want to be living there." He avoided eye contact when he spoke, his words quick with discomfort.

"Byung-yeon won't mind," Hye-ri lied. "I'm sure he'll be… understanding. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"New recruits," the eunuch replied. His soft eyes flickered around the space as if he were analysing where he would fit into all of it. "There's a lot of them and they're being trained right now."

Hye-ri sat up a bit straighter. "Let's get some fresh air. We can go and watch."

The eunuch turned towards her, his thin brows scrunched in the middle of his forehead. "You haven't told me why you're here. I get the feeling that you're not supposed to be."

"My name is Kang Hye-ri. I'm a farmer who works on the outskirts of town. His Majesty eats our crops, and so I often deliver them to the palace. I've been coming here since I was a child and Byung-yeon and I have become something like friends."

"'Something like'?"

"He would probably prefer that I say acquaintances."

The eunuch shook his head. "I don't think so. If that stern-faced guard lets you stay here and offers you his clothes as a blanket, he must consider you his friend." He stood up, looking even shorter at his full length than when he was sitting. "We should go outside. I could do with some fresh air."

Hye-ri nodded, dusting the dirt from the hem of her dress. She tried tucking her hair back in the mirror, feeling the observant eyes of the eunuch planted on her. She wasn't sure why, but it was almost as if his smile were filled with envy, as if he did not have soft, long hair himself. When Hye-ri turned back, the eunuch was bent in a mid-bow.

"My name is Hong Sam-nom. It's very nice to meet you." His smile was too wide for his small face. "I suspect we'll be seeing much more of each other in the future."

~.~.~.~.~.~

The squeals were enough to make Hye-ri want to vomit. From behind the guards' dressing room, Hye-ri and Ra-on crouched down to watch the practice. New soldiers were gearing up their bows and arrows, but as they did so, Byung-yeon was giving a somewhat terrifying lecture about the skills required to become a guard. Pretty maids nearby were guffawing at his cool demeanour, making Hye-ri physically nauseous.

"He must be really popular amongst the court women," Sam-nom gawked as Byung-yeon continued to pace the field. "Look how much everyone loves him."

Hye-ri shook her head, the heat of her skin increasing by ten degrees. "They shouldn't love someone when they hardly even know who he is." Her thoughts drifted back to their short conversation the night before. Who _was_ Kim Byung-yeon? Was he a traitor or a protector of the people? Her heart leaned one way, but it was not locked down just yet.

"If it hits the target at least once, you pass." Byung-yeon's voice floated across the courtyard. His outstretched hand rested on his polished sword handle, the tip of it digging ruthlessly into the innocent Earth. "However, the arrow will either need to go around me or through me."

Sam-nom flicked his head towards Hye-ri with worry, but the girl's expression was flat. "Don't listen to him. His forte is lying to people's faces."

"But he-"

"Just watch."

Unfortunately, the bird girls at the sidelines were not as calm as Kang Hye-ri. They began to bounce up and down nervously in their shoes, one of them even having the shame to shout, "That can't happen!" Hye-ri felt her eyes roll back in her skull, a feeling akin to jealousy bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. "How can they-"

A swift gaze from the Crown Prince silenced the girls, their heads dropped low to the floor. When he turned to gaze at them, however, he caught sight of Hye-ri's curious face peeking around the corner. She also caught his eye with trepidation, only just managing to see his cheeky grin before pulling back.

"Did someone see you?" Sam-nom whispered.

"Just… my friend. We're safe." She almost said The Crown Prince. That would been interesting.

Byung-yeon walked up to the targets, his muscular body straight and proud. With a loud decree of, "Shoot!", arrows began flying high into the clear summer sky towards the five bullseyes. The handmaidens and nurses continued to throw themselves into a fit, but Hye-ri had seen enough. She tugged on the eunuch's sleeve, unsure of why she felt so comfortable around him.

"Come on," she said. "I'm bored."

"But it's only just started-"

"Byung-yeon will live and only the good archers will make it through." She lifted a brow, tugging once more on the green silk. "They'll be done in a minute. Do you really want someone to catch you?"

As they snuck around the back, Byung-yeon's voice could still be heard. "If everyone fails, nobody will be going home tonight!" The shout was surprisingly unfitting for the normally speechless man, but Hye-ri knew that he was probably in a worse mood because of her. She led the eunuch to a quieter, less populated area of the palace near the food storage. When they arrived, their weary bodies rested themselves on a large wooden eating area.

"They were calling him 'Gat' Byung-yeon," Sam-nom chuckled. "He must be incredibly-"

"Stupid." Hye-ri leaned down to brush the dusty tips of her shoes. "He's incredibly stupid."

Sam-nom watched the girl. Her eyes and hands were darting everywhere to distract themselves. It was an action that she personally understood. When she was disguised as a man and wanted nothing but to ignore the situation she was in, she would often find other ways to keep herself busy.

"Is something bothering you?"

Hye-ri looked shocked by the question, but Sam-nom remained still. Hye-ri's gut lurched at the sight of him, her heart telling her that this man was in fact not… well, male. He was as soft and delicate as a woman, with words reminiscent of a mother's care. She had wanted to hold her tongue, but the truth tasted so sweet.

"I came to the palace last night to discuss something personal with Byung-yeon." Her voice grew soft for fear of others listening. "He let me down. He did something that I never thought he would do, and I find it…" Her head turned to look at a tree trunk. It was much easier to confess to. "I'm finding it difficult to deal with."

Sam-nom's imagination was running wild. The first thought that entered her mind was that these two were actually lovers and that their secret affair was on the rocks. But with her nonchalant presence during the day, she suspected it was unlikely. Yet there was a look of jealousy glossed over the girl's wide eyes, particularly when the maids had expressed their interest in him. It was likely best not to ask more questions.

But Sam-nom was so bad at following her instincts.

"You know, some people keep secrets because they want to protect other people." She couldn't help but think about herself and the lie she was portraying that very instant. "It doesn't always make sense at the time, but later their loved ones come to understand it."

Hye-ri's head turned slightly. She was rather pretty in the summer sun, Sam-nom thought, despite her sun-kissed skin. "I can see how that would be true, but I'm not one of Byung-yeon's loved ones."

It was as if those depressing final words had made Sam-nom completely give up. Her weak body fell onto the wooden platform with a thud, the defeat in her emotionless face evident. When Hye-ri turned to scold her, her vision was flooded with unwelcome guests.

"Why am I not surprised that you two have met?" Lee Yeong said as he suddenly appeared, his lips spreading into their familiar smile.

Byung-yeon, wearing his charming uniform with leather patches and a tight chest piece, was also allowing himself a grin. Hye-ri looked away when he tried to offer it to her.

"Hey, puppy." Lee Yeong was staring down at the eunuch in amusement. "When your owner arrives, you should greet him."

"Puppy?" Hye-ri said, somewhat defensive of her new friend.

"He lost a bet." The Prince's head fell to the side, his eyes never leaving the strange new hire. "Now he owes me and has to do what I ask. Just like a puppy." He kicked Sam-nom's boot, but both of the girls refused to budge.

"Don't come closer, or I'll bite you again! I'm dangerous because I'm not in a good mood right now."

"Hye-ri too, it would seem," Byung-yeon said, his eyes fixated on her hairline. She still didn't look up.

"I'm so scared," Yeong chuckled. He leaned down to taunt the eunuch some more, but Byung-yeon stopped him with an outstretched palm.

"Keep your distance," he said flatly.

It was too much for Hye-ri. She reached up and pulled Byung-yeon's hand from Yeong's waistbelt, her eyes like daggers. " _You_ keep your distance."

Lee Yeong passed glances between the three of them. "You're all very odd today. Am I missing part of the story?"

Sam-nom slammed her palms onto the wood, hauling herself up with a mutter of curses. She began to walk away, her large hat bobbing unfittingly on her tiny head.

"Where are you going?" Yeong shouted after her.

"To the palace of the Crown Prince! I have to see him in person and ask why he's even accepted me to begin with."

She began to walk away from him, but both of the men reached out for her. It was only in that moment that Hye-ri realized that the eunuch had no idea about Yeong's actual identity, and that he was very set on keeping it that way. Byung-yeon tossed her a concerned glance over his shoulder to which she mouthed the words, 'What is happening?'.

"I need to ask him why he's doing this to me. Step aside!"

"Is he someone you can just meet because you want to?" Byung-yeon stuttered. "The Crown Prince?"

"Trust me," Hye-ri said, still swinging her legs from the platform. "He's not the most exciting of people." She saw Yeong's snarl from a few feet away.

Sam-nom's tone changed to one of defeat. "That's true. He's someone as high as the heavens, so how could I dare…" With a kick of her feet into the air, the eunuch returned to her spot beside Hye-ri. Their depressed demeanours were the opposite of their comrades, the atmosphere changing from one second to the next. "I'm ruined because of the Crown Prince!"

"What did I-" Lee Yeong started, but Byung-yeon held him back.

The friendship between them, the protection of each other's identities and safeties, was too much for Hye-ri to handle. It made her sick knowing the truth about Byung-yeon and still not understanding the facts. If it meant staying another night at the palace, then she would risk her safety once again. Hye-ri stood up to leave, the stretch in her legs somewhat satisfying. Without looking either of them in the eye, she muttered her goodbyes to her old and new friends alike. As she began to walk to a more secluded area of the palace, footsteps rang out behind her. She only got a few feet away before turning to face Byung-yeon.

"Don't follow me."

"You're still angry."

Both the Prince and the eunuch were listening with raised interest.

"It doesn't matter. I asked you not to follow me."

"You _told_ me not to."

Her brows narrowed. "Do you want to test me further? I simply need some time to clear my head."

Without caring if she got caught, without caring about what they now thought of her, she let herself exit the scene. Her life, like the first stage of a Salpuri dance, was moving slowly into a gradually quickening pace. She had already reached the part where she caught the demon, but now she was unsure of what to do with it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Byung-yeon, who was now twelve years old, felt that he had the right to explore the areas of the palace without a watchful eye. He had not expected to come to to the back of the kitchens on that day, but the sound of crying caught his attention._

 _When he rounded the corner, Hye-ri was sitting in the dirt, her legs messily sprawled out before her. Her hands were bleeding somewhat, the tears coming out of her eyes faster than water out of a well._

 _He didn't think he had ever run to somebody faster._

" _What happened?" He kept his voice calm so as to not frighten her. She continued crying, not seeming to care about their difference in social rank. "Hye-ri, what happened to your hands?"_

" _Why did she have to die?" The words were mumbled through so many sobs that Byung-yeon hardly caught them. "I'm too tired for this work and we can't afford a new wheelbarrow without splinters… Why did she have to die?"_

 _Byung-yeon had known the kitchen girl for over two years now. She would occasionally smile at the boys as they passed her, her eyes particularly drawn to Yoon-Sung. Byung-yeon would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed._

" _You need to wash your hands." He began to scrub at the dried blood on her fingertips with nothing but his own gown. "I'll have somebody rub the wood down on your wheelbarrow handles. I promise."_

 _Hye-ri suddenly understood her situation. She pulled her hands away from the boy, standing up straight to show her respect. However, her hands still stung like a bee's cruel kiss, and she could not help but continue crying._

 _With a gentle outreach of his hand, Byung-yeon placed his palm against her wet cheek. "Just wait here, and I'll fix it." He nodded his head as if trying to convince even himself. "I'll fix it. I promise."_

~.~.~.~.~.~

The Joseon sun was casting her rays all across the land. There was hardly a cloud to block her dance, the beautiful red and orange arms tossing themselves out to what seemed like the ends of the Earth.

Hye-ri was watching it all from the highest look-out point on the hill. The distant memory of her bleeding hands trickled into her mind without warning. It was a day she knew she would never forget, no matter how much she tried. It was when she learned that her laughter, jokes, and smiles passed onto those three boys signified something other than childish pastimes. It meant that they were friends.

And so it was no wonder that they had followed her, albeit twenty minutes later, up to that scenic outlook.

She felt Yeong on her right shoulder, his mischievous grin trickling beside her ear. "Did you miss me?"

Hye-ri kept her eyes glued to the palace buildings before her. "No matter what I say, you won't believe me."

"Say yes, then."

The eunuch ignored their childish banter and gasped at the rows of beautiful roofs stretching for miles. "I didn't know the palace was this big."

"You said that you were someone who wasn't qualified to become a eunuch, right?" Lee Yeong asked, taking a deep breath of summer evening air. "What right does someone who was born in this palace have to live here as his home?"

Hye-ri's hands gripped the rock tighter. She wasn't sure who he was speaking to, but it could have easily been directed towards her. When she glanced up, it was only Byung-yeon that caught her attention.

"Is it because the palace is his home?" Sam-nom replied.

"Ah, no what I mean is-"

"I've never had my own home. When I think about it, I've never even said the words 'my home'." The three of them stared at her, eyes full of concern. "Hey! Don't worry. A house is nothing serious. Wherever I have my affection, I can live there happily."

Hye-ri thought about where her affection lied. She looked at Byung-yeon once more.

"No one likes the palace," the somber guard said. "It's only when you like someone in the palace that it simply becomes bearable." Byung-yeon's lips curled into a smile at his own words. But Hye-ri's imagination was already running away with itself. She momentarily forgot about her anger, his betrayal, and the angst that she felt towards him. Now she was fixated on the fact that he might have feelings for someone; someone in that very palace. Dropping her head, she thought about the maids from earlier.

"Is that so?" The eunuch smiled somewhat. "Will that happen to me too?"

Hye-ri's feet were already twitching to run away again. All the talk of romance was too much to add to her mental list of frustration, and she let go of the tightly-clasped rocks with a bit of a struggle. "I'm going now. Please get back to your quarters safely."

"The sun is setting." Byung-yeon stepped entirely in her way. He was once again too close to her, the paleness of his lips startling. "You can't go back now. It's not safe."

"I've done it before," she muttered uncomfortably with his close proximity. "I'll be fine, don't-"

"But I will. I _will_ worry."

Yeong and Hye-ri were as silent as a tomb. Even Sam-nom, who hardly knew that curious guard, found his actions somewhat shocking considering the situation. Lee Yeong was beginning to see a new side of things, but one that he had admittedly been keeping an eye on for some years. Hye-ri, however, was simply confused.

"What do you propose I do?"

"Stay just one more night," Byung-yeon urged. "We should…" He swallowed hard against the words. "Talk."

"Lovers' antics," Lee Yeong chuckled, leaning against the rock wall. "Is that what's happening here?"

Hye-ri shook her head defiantly. "We just had a bit of a miscommunication about something that happened in town the other day. Don't worry yourself with it." She tossed a fake smile to the frowning guard. "I'm sure Byung-yeon will explain everything."

Without agreeing with her, he wrapped his fingers around her elbow. It was somewhat forceful and gentle at the same time, startling her once again out of her mocking state. He was already taking her away from the others, bringing her higher up onto the hill where their words would be lost amongst the sound of the wind.

When they reached a suitable height, Hye-ri gently brushed him off of her.

"You've been acting strange all day," he said softly.

"Don't you think I don't have a right to be?"

"Hye-ri." He said her name like a question. "Why don't you believe me? What can I do to make you believe me?"

She rolled the idea over in her head. "You would have to tell me everything about the group. I want to know who is involved, where you hold your meetings, and what your true goals are at the end of this madness. You're causing chaos in the streets and you're putting Lee Yeong's life in danger." She took a step closer to him, but was surprised when he flinched away. "I'm going to believe you. In fact, I _do_ believe you. But for piece of mind, I need to see things for myself."

Byung-yeon shook his head, his long hair swinging like a horse tail. "You can't. The others won't let you."

"I saw you today on the field." She took another step forward to close the gap between them. "Don't try and tell me that you're not good at… _convincing_ people."

Byung-yeon's chest was rising and falling heavily. She was so close. Within the reach of his hand if he were to raise it. In fact, if he lifted his fingers now, he could stroke her hip. He could brush the smooth area where it curved in to mark her waist.

"Well?" She whispered, drawing him out of his thoughts. "Do we have a deal?"

 _Anything,_ he thought to himself. _Anything to take my mind away from you._

"We have a deal."

When he said the final agreement, he couldn't help but feel that it was more a confession than a promise.


	8. Doubt Through The Fog

**Sorry for the late update, I had been so busy with Christmas plans and the end of University this semester! Please enjoy the chapter and expect more where that came from! X**

Hye-ri had left that night. She had ignored Byung-yeon's urgings not to walk alone in the dark, and now he had not seen her for two days. Admittedly, it felt like one hundred.

The eunuch was settling in at the palace, and very much to Byung-yeon's distaste was also settling in his private quarters. Once again, he had to admit that it was nice not to be alone. If only to take his mind off of Hye-ri.

When the moon finally appeared, he had to note that yet another day had passed without seeing her. This was not something he had necessarily been unfamiliar with. When they were children, he would often go a week or two without catching her scornful gaze and made no mental note of it, but now he found it unsettling.

Byung-yeon had hesitantly agreed to raising a glass with his new roommate, though his mind was far beyond the walls of the palace. The duo's conversations had been slow and somewhat uninteresting, particularly as Sam-nom explained he had received more blank letters from the King addressed to Consort Park.

"I remember how much time they would spend together. They were inseparable after Her Majesty died and quite often before that," Byung-yeon's brows came together in confusion. "He only began ignoring her after the new Queen entered the palace."

"Do you think she had something to do with it? I get the feeling most people here don't like her," Sam-nom asked with pouted lips.

Byung-yeon set his cup down with an audible thud. "It was implied. Now get some sleep."

Hauling himself off the stiff floor, he stretched his sore back like a weary old cat before making his way up to his nest. The day had felt longer than normal. The past two evenings stretched out like a dried fruit, the wrinkles like hours that never ceased.

Sam-nom, feeling rather discouraged about the wasted love story, collected all of the blank replies in her hand. "It's a shame that someone can't express how they feel, don't you think?"

Byung-yeon leaned against a pole when he finally reached the top, his neck stretching backwards as he permitted his eyes to close. "What do you mean?"

"All these years... and Consort Park has never stopped fighting to see him. If he could only tell her in words about how he felt, whether he cared for her or not, I think both of them would live much happier lives." The sound of crickets filled the momentary silence. "Don't you agree?"

Confessions were something Byung-yeon didn't feel equipped to comment on. He had never given one, though he had received quite a number over the years. The worst part about these awkward mumblings from palace nurses and handmaidens were that he had not seen them coming. It was only after that they tearfully offered him their hearts that he was able to reflect on the past; their glances gone on too long, their uncomfortable stumbles just as he happened to pass by…

His mind drifted to Hye-ri. She could shoot him daggers with a single squint, her annoyance easily painted onto her face like a mask. Her small nose would scrunch up in the middle of her face, making her seem as if she had even more freckles across her cheeks than what she really did. That was the look she had most often given him, and he couldn't help but admit to feeling uneasy when he realized that it was in no way affectionate. He shook his head as if to knock the thought out of it, wondering why he had begun the enquiry in the first place.

It had suddenly dawned on him in that moment, however, that if he were to write a confession to the woman he loved, he would not be able to do it freely. It would have to be secret; as locked away as the gowns of the former Queens. People in the palace had their noses dug in cakes they should not have been eating, and with a quick realization, he noted that the King was certainly no different.

Digging the dagger from the pole beside him, he swiftly swung it down towards the small table. It sliced through the top of the flickering candle with perfect precision, the flame disappearing like the echo of a snapped finger.

Sam-nom screamed in high-pitched horror. "You scared me! Ah, seriously! Please just use your mouth if you have something to-"

Byung-yeon jumped down from the top tier, not bothering to use the ladder this time. Sam-nom gasped again, but the guard was too preoccupied with what he believed to be a very large discovery. Using the two daggers he kept on his hip, Byung-yeon swiftly rubbed together another light, bringing the blank letters close enough to kiss the flame.

As soon as he did so, the letters revealed a hidden message only seen by the light of a candle. His heart flipped in his chest, the reality of the past seven years staring them both in the face.

"What is this?" Sam-nom asked with bewilderment.

"Apple vinegar." Byung-yeon's eyes danced over the Chinese characters. "It only appears if you hold it next to fire."

He was so focussed on the heartfelt message, that when the eunuch officially called him 'Hyung', he could only look up in confusion. The kid wore a grin too big for his face, and although Byung-yeon did not smile, he felt somewhat comforted by it.

"I can treat you as my brother now, right?"

Still staring in bewilderment, he coughed to bring himself out of the gaze. He set the letters down too, their passionate words inappropriate for his interference. "I never agreed to any type of brotherhood."

"Come on!" Sam-nom teased as the awkward guard began to take his leave. "Why are you like this? I really like the sound of 'Kim Hyung'!"

With a firm stare into his eyes, Byung-yeon pulled the dagger from the table's wood. Something about him seemed so unusual... too unnatural for a eunuch. The longer he looked into the eunuch's eyes, the more uncomfortable he became, and with an awkward cough he decided to leave the rest of the mission up to Sam-nom.

"Take those to Consort Park," he said once he retreated back to the top tier. "Those letters are seven years overdue."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hye-ri gingerly stepped around large stones and stray crickets in order to make her way to the clothing line. Her sister's small dresses flapped like the unfallen petal of a flower in the night breeze. They had once belonged to Hye-ri, forcing the girl to question why they could still not afford new clothing despite their work in the palace. The gap between the rich and the poor was ever growing, making her reflect back on Byung-yeon's secret society.

Maybe he really was a hero.

She rolled onto her toes to fetch every piece of musty clothing from the summer air. It was fortunate that her father and sister had fallen asleep straight after dinner, as it gave her time to think.

Two days had passed that she had not seen Byung-yeon. Of course, he would eventually have to fulfill his promise, but for the time being she needed space to contemplate her feelings on the situation. It wasn't that she was angry with him. It wasn't even that she believed Lee Yeong was in danger. It was that whenever she thought about him in alleyways ducking and running for his life, her heart felt as if it were going to rip through her chest as easily as a needle through silk.

"Kang Hye-ri."

With a small shriek, she dropped the basket she was holding in the dirt. Clothes dropped in all directions, but the voice was too familiar for her to care about the rewashing she would have to do. Spinning around at the sound of her name, she shot an angry look at her intruder.

"Byung-yeon! What are you doing here at this time of night?"

His eyes scanned over her nightdress down to her toes. "You're bleeding."

Hye-ri followed his gaze, uncomfortably putting one foot over the other. "It's nothing. Don't ignore my question."

Byung-yeon didn't hesitate to come over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, steadying himself as he got a better view of her wounds. "She's overworking you again. Nobody can dance for six hours straight. It's not natural, Hye-ri."

"It's my job." She wanted to shift out of his touch yet she didn't. "There's nothing I can do but follow her instructions."

Byung-yeon's head fell to the side. He was dressed in his normal black fabrics, but his hair was hanging halfway loose from its usual ponytail. Hye-ri couldn't seem to take her eyes off of how long it stretched; how it fell into a point at the small of his back.

Her thoughts were clearly too far gone, because she suddenly felt his strong arms wrap themselves around the back of her legs, kicking her knees out and tossing her body into his arms. She clamped a hand over her mouth in shock, trying desperately not to wake her with a shriek.

"This really isn't necessarily," she clarified as she sat bridal-style in his arms.

He didn't meet her eye. "You need bandages."

Byung-yeon's arms effortlessly carried her over to the house's porch. He set her down with the delicacy of a Ming vase, her red toes dangling off as they had when she was a child. It was not the first time Byung-yeon had carried her home after a long night of elegant turns and skips, but it had certainly been many years since he had done so.

"Do you still keep your bandages near the well?" Hye-ri nodded slightly in response. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

As soon as his back turned, Hye-ri buried her face in her palms. Why had he showed up so suddenly? Why was he taking care of her like they were twelve again? Why had she continued to think about the women in the palace, the ones who drooled over him like stray dogs hunting for meat?

When he returned with some shreds of fabric, he did not hesitate to take her swollen foot in his palm. Hye-ri pulled back in embarrassment, her leg stiff in the air. "You don't need to-"

Byung-yeon pulled her foot back to him. "I've done this before. Why is now any different?" The bitterness from his tone was not well hidden.

He wrapped one foot completely in silence. Hye-ri was keeping her focus on the door, praying that her father did not come out to find the two so close in proximity. He would never stop taunting her after that. Every creak and groan of the night's music made her jump slightly, until she was so nervous that she reached down and clasped her hand over Byung-yeon's pale lips.

"Wait." Her head turned towards the door. "Don't speak."

Byung-yeon's eyes rolled downwards to look at her hand. The skin against his lips was rough, but softer than he had expected from a farmer's daughter. There was something sweet about the scent flooding into his nose, as if she had been eating honey.

Letting her foot slip from his fingers, he instead put his hand up to hers. Peeling back each finger one-by-one, he eventually took her hand in his. She kept her head turned still, his eyes fixated on her like a hawk. "Kang Hye-ri."

She spun her head around, their noses only centimeters apart. Neither of them moved back. Instead, her fearful eyes remained wide as she looked at him, their fingers still intertwined.

"Are they asleep?"

"...I-I think so."

"Good." He extended his hand.

Hye-ri sucked in a short breath. "What are you planning, Kim Byung-yeon?"

He said nothing. Instead, his fingers waited patiently for her in the middle of the darkness. "You wanted answers, and now I'm going to give them to you."

~.~.~.~.~.~

It seemed like the night fog was frozen over the village. Nothing stirred, and judging by the height of the moon, Hye-ri suspected it was well past midnight. Her small feet patted against the ground as silently as possible, her trail just short ofByung-yeon's.

Something creaked in the distance, and fearful of being caught at night with a man, Hye-ri of course irrationally did the only non-sensible thing she could think of. She rushed ahead, her hand slipping into his palm from behind.

"What was that noise?"

Byung-yeon stopped to glance down at her. She was surprised to find he was smiling. "Your imagination."

Embarrassed, Hye-ri let his fingers slip from hers. He reached forward a bit, making the pull last longer. "We're almost there. Do you feel safe?" When he blinked, the shadows of his lashes cast over his face. She couldn't find an answer. "Hye-ri, I would never put you in danger."

"I know." Her words were fast. "I know you wouldn't; I'm just having a hard time accepting this."

"I can't make any promises about what's going to happen to me once I bring you there," he said softly. "This is against the secrecy of our group, but I'm doing it because you asked me to."

 _I would probably do anything you asked of me_.

Hye-ri looked surprised, her doe eyes sticking out in the grey of the night. "Taking me there is going to get you into trouble, right?" He nodded small enough that she nearly missed it. "You gathered the meeting for tonight. Why don't I hide outside of the meeting place, and you converse with them about the missions of the group. Then I'll know if you're lying."

He began to walk again, their path leading closer to the edges of town. "That would seem like a redundant meeting. They already know what they're fighting for."

She picked up her pace to walk ahead of him. Turning her face to him, she kept the rhythm of the path whilst walking backwards. "But I don't."

He stopped, nearly crashing into her. Before she was sent flying backwards, he moved his hands around her back, pulling her hips into his. Her hands weakly fell onto his chest, their proximity too close for the second time that evening. Part of her pulled away, but Byung-yeon kept his grip.

"Kang Hye-ri," he sighed. "You're very frustrating."

"So I've been told."

"I'm going to the third house on the left. You're going to wait outside." Her eyes weakly flickered to his lips as he spoke. It was like he wasn't Byung-yeon these days. He was suddenly a man, but her childhood memories forced her to think differently. "You can wait by the grain sacks in the back." He lifted a high brow. "Understood?"

Hye-ri nodded. Her hands were still on his chest. There was a strong heartbeat hitting her fingertips, but she didn't know who it belonged to. Byung-yeon's hands were still wrapped around her back, the warmth of them flooding over her spine and up into her neck. She shook of the sensation, and him along with it.

"I understand."

He had never heard her voice so soft before.

"Meet me back here."

Hye-ri did as she was instructed. Byung-yeon also followed orders and asked his men about the group's future. It was all as he had said. They were there for the people. They were there to start rebellions that would force the public and the monastery into considering democracy.

The word itself seemed so foreign. Such a thing was said to exist in countries far, far away… Such a thing came about through the power of the people.

Would it be possible in Joseon?

When the mysterious men in black had gathered inside the hanok, the simple farmer's daughter was prone to all of their rebellious secrets. She was also prone to knowing the dangers of their plans, and the consequences that would follow. Death was not something any of the men seemed to fear, which only made Hye-ri's stomach churn into itself.

The thought of Byung-yeon dying was suddenly made clear to her. Her mind fast-forwarded to an imaginary date. She visualized herself cradling his head, blood spilling from his mouth. He was still wearing a uniform as if he had been a traiotr, his eyes open for one last glance at her. She was crying, her entire body sore from the racking against her lungs. The mere thought of it broke her even through her imagination, and she pressed a shaking hand against her lips to silent the tears that were already coming.

When the meeting ended, and the shock of Eunuch Han being the head of the organization passing through her memory, Hye-ri hesitated to meet Byung-yeon back at their previous location. She couldn't rid her mind of the image of him on his deathbed, his admittedly handsome face swollen with blood and tears.

Byung-yeon spotted Hye-ri walking slowly from a few feet away. Her head was downwards, her eyes seeming to glance everywhere but him. He couldn't place his finger on what in the meeting would have upset her in such a way, and he folded his arms over his chest to contemplate it.

"I did everything you asked me to. Now you're sulking."

Hye-ri stared at the faded parts of his boots. He had been training. They were much more worn than two weeks prior. "It's nothing."

"You've never been a particularly good liar."

"I'm a fantastic liar. Thank you very much."

He tried to say the next words as a joke, but they sounded like annoyance. "Do you remember when you tried to convince us that you didn't have feelings for Kim Yoon-Sung?" Hye-ri's eyes shot upwards, the memory something like an insult. There were unfallen tears dancing on her face, but he could see by the stains on her cheeks that she must have already let them fall. "You're the most confusing woman I've ever met. I give you everything you ask for and now you're crying."

"Just how many women _have_ you met?"

Byung-yeon's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Stop avoiding the topic."

Hye-ri brushed past him. He was being too defiant for her to spill her heart out now. If she told him that she was worried, that she didn't ever want him to die, how would he react? If he still taunted her about her past feelings for Yoon-sung, what would he make of her friendly concerns now?

"Hye-ri. Wait."

"You gave me everything I asked for," she mumbled over her shoulder. "I appreciate it."

"Why are you crying?"

"Did you see me cry?"

Byung-yeon caught up to her side. "I'm not blind."

Her feet stuck to the ground. Without looking at him, she let her words fly free. "I admire everything that you're doing. Eunuch Han being the head of the rebellion group was somewhat comforting in a way. I know that you're protected with him at your side. And yet, each of you welcomes death with open arms. You're okay with dying."

Byung-yeon blinked. "Of course. I'm a palace guard."

Hye-ri puffed in annoyance. "Do you only ever think about yourself?"

"No, I-"

"Did you ever think that it would be hard for me knowing the outcome of your choices? That Lee Yeong couldn't go on without you by his side, whether we live in a democracy or not? I wish I never would have seen you in the alley and that we could all go on pretending that this doesn't exist."

"Then you would have thought I was a traitor." His words were mumbled. "I wanted you to know. I _trusted_ you to know."

"I would never tell a soul. That's why you trusted me." Hye-ri said the next words with as much of a puffed out chest as she could manage. "I find it very difficult to know that you're willing to die for this."

"But you know me," he said defensively. "You know that I don't care about death."

"I care." Her breath turned into mist between them. It froze along with the rest of the fog. " _I_ care about you dying, Byung-yeon."

She moved ahead slowly, hoping that he would follow her with an explanation. "This is bigger than you and me." She quickly realized it was not the explanation that she wanted. "We all die in the end. Sacrificing myself for something that I believe can change the course of Joseon history is something I would be willing to do."

"I admire you for that," Hye-ri said flatly.

"I thought you would." He sounded like a boy again. "But you don't seem happy."

Hye-ri had finally reached the pathway leading up to her home. Not wanting him to follow her inside, she halted her shuffling feet. "What would possibly enthrall me about you dying?"

"I would do it for you." His eyes looked completely lost. He was trying to scan her face for a more solidified answer, her happiness suddenly being the only thing he wanted. "Baekwoonhwe does everything for the people, for their children and for the future generations of Joseon."

The thought of Hye-ri getting married and having children suddenly dawned on her. He was right. It was something that needed to happen soon, or it would never happen at all. She sucked in a breath, chills breaking out all over her loosely covered body.

"You're right." Her voice broke against her will. "You would die for me, for my children… There's nothing to be angry about. If anything, I should be proud of you. I am proud of you, but as your friend, I am feel sadness and doubt too."

Her words finally started to sound convincing, but now Byung-yeon felt lost. Hye-ri mentioning her children shook him to the core. His imagination began running away with him. The thought of another man caressing her. The thought of her lovingly playing and feeding her babies without him there to witness it. Without him there to be a part of it all.

"You should go back," Hye-ri whispered. "I'm not angry with you anymore."

Byung-yeon nodded. His thoughts were still stuck on unknown hands wrapping themselves into her soft hair.

"Byung-yeon." She dropped her head to her shoulder, forcing a smile. "You're somewhere else again."

He stretched his back taller. "You're not angry with me. I should go back to the palace." He caught her eye briefly. "And you understand everything that's happening."

She nodded once. "You no longer have to hide from me."

His heart flickered. There were still some things he found himself hiding. Things that touched on his feelings for her, which seemed to be moving somewhat far away from friendship. The way she danced, the way she kept herself focussed through the pain of it all, the way she cursed and muttered to herself in frustration… All of those traits had separately seemed unappealing, but they were what made up the only woman who had stayed by his side. The only woman who understood that when he didn't speak it was not an attempt to be rude, but that he was lost in his own past and distant future.

One day, even if it came down to the last minute of his life, he no longer wanted to hide anything.


	9. An Unlikely Confession

Hye-ri was rubbing her feet, the blood from two days ago still not washing off from beneath her toenails. Grateful for the twenty minutes of break she had been given, Hye-ri tried to bury the anger towards her teacher that was steadily growing. From the corner of her eye, she could spot the stern woman scolding girls much younger than herself, secretly thankful that those long days were over. Well, mostly over.

As she continued to scrub at the new wounds with the damp rag that Byung-yeon had fetched for her, a voice uncharacteristic for a dance lesson rang out near the entrance.

"Forgive me for my intrusion."

"My Lord!" Hye-ri could practically hear her teacher grovelling into the dirt. With a curious turn of her head, Hye-ri caught sight of the newcomer. "What shall we thank for your sudden appearance?"

It was Yoon-Sung, of all people. "I'm here to fetch Kang Hye-ri." He was staring back at the weary dancer from the open courtyard, his hands clasped neatly together behind his elegant blue robe. She matched his grin with a dangerous narrowing of her eyes.

Hye-ri's teacher lifted her gaze slightly in the bow, her curiosity unhidden. "I'm terribly sorry, My Lord… She's in the middle of a practice."

Without taking his eyes off her, he smiled. "I'm aware of that."

Realizing that the nobleman was not going to budge, the teacher waved Hye-ri off. There was some hesitation in the girl's wobbly steps, but she made her way over to him nonetheless. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

His eyes shifted towards her feet. "You're bleeding again."

Breath froze in her throat as Byung-yeon's words from the previous night echoed around her skull.

" _You're bleeding."_

For once, she was not grateful that Yoon-sung had noticed. Instead, her heart had reached out to another.

"You're not." Her voice was defiant. "Any other obvious things we would like to point out?"

"I was in town and I wanted a break." His smile was like the horizon. It never ceased. "Will you walk with me? I assumed that they were overworking you and thought it might be nice for you to catch some air."

Hye-ri's brow lifted at the suggestion. On one hand, she did not want to admit that Yoon-sung's gesture was somewhat affectionate and perfectly timed. On the other hand, her feet began to sting as she paused them, the realization of her pain dawning on her more distractedly than earlier.

"Wait here," she muttered. "I need to fetch my things."

Upon leaving the dance hall for the day, Hye-ri and Yoon-sung made their way quietly through the village streets. Venders sold their products as normal, bookstores and clothing shops kept their doors wide open for wandering passerbys.

"Any news from the palace?" Hye-ri said, breaking the silence. "When I was there last, I met a rather strange eunuch. His name was-"

"Hong Sam-nom?" Yoon-sung chuckled the name.

"How did you-"

"He seems to be quite famous amongst the court now. Always getting into trouble and the sort. However, he was just relocated to the Prince's quarters this afternoon." A dark look seemed to pass over his eyes. "It would appear that Lee Yeong has taken a liking to him."

Hye-ri mulled the situation over. "I suppose for one who truly knows Lee Yeong, they would understand that he would rather have a bumbling fool by his side to entertain him as opposed to a stiff board."

Discussing Lee Yeong's personality was not something they had all done since they were children. Since they were _friends_. And yet, Hye-ri was beginning to pick up on the feeling that she was perhaps the only friend Yoon-sung considered he had left, and even then it was very loosely. He had never done any harm, but the familial struggles between the trio of boys had been too much to keep their boisterous friendship strong.

"And Byung-yeon?" Hye-ri's voice blended in with the nearby stream. "How is he?"

"The same, I suppose."

The two of them stopped to take in the lotus flowers blooming atop the water. The lake was always sparkling at this time of year, and if the two did not already have their minds on others, perhaps they would have found it rather romantic.

Hye-ri knew what he was waiting for. "And you? How are you?"

Yoon-sung looked down at her with an unusually gloomy expression. "You understand that I'm not my grandfather, do you not? You're not like the others. You never expressly doubted me."

Hye-ri sighed heavily, not wanting to have a conversation where the answer was already clear. She had treated him coldly over the years for the sake of her own heart, which still yearned for him in its darkest corners. He was either too stupid to notice or too selfish to care. Obviously, it was the former. "You never proved to be anything other than a good man."

Yoon-sung let the words sink into his heart. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I feel like you're the only one I can speak to that will listen, and I need you to pass something of the utmost importance onto Lee Yeong." He paused to check that the area was void of others. "This morning, I overheard my grandfather speaking with Minister Kim about the Chinese ambassador. It appears that he is making his way to Joseon."

Hye-ri's mind recalled the gossip Yoon-sung had previously shared with her. "The ambassador that wants to line his pockets? Is that not all you said he's good for?" Hye-ri could see where this was going. "Lee Yeong is going to hate him."

"Exactly. The Prime Minister wants to start a quarrel between the two. He knows that it will be easy, and that a fight will be a massive downfall for the Crown Prince to ever become King."

"You want me to pass on the message." Hye-ri's head fell backwards in annoyance at her role of messenger. "My sister is delivering vegetables to the palace now. I don't think I should risk sneaking in with the ambassador coming so soon. How are you expecting me to relay this information?"

Yoon-sung smiled, already having an answer. "A foolish eunuch has just been made Lee Yeong's assistant. He's also just accepted the role of Crown Prince in a rather heated argument with his father… Where else do you expect he would be?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Byung-yeon and Lee Yeong stared down at the man with pity. Before them, dressed in faded green and brown robes, was an elder rolling around in the warm dirt. Of course his hand was clasped around a soju bottle, his eyes focussed intently on the dog across from him. They could hardly hear themselves think over both mocking and real growls.

"It really is a _dog_ fight." Lee Yeong scrunched his face in disapproval. "I think it would be best if I met him alone today."

"Yes, your Highness." Byung-yeon's words were tinged with slight annoyance. He was more fearful of Lee Yeong's safety these days, and leaving him alone was not particularly ideal. Then again, he was already in town and could use the time to visit Hye-ri. The thought of her made his heart instantly race, but not for the reason others would suspect. He was fearful of hurting her, as the thought of his death had been something she had seemed to resent so heavily.

"Wait."

The high voice had taken both of them by surprise. Turning around on their perfectly white shoes, the duo's brows both rose at the sight of Hye-ri.

"What are you doing here?" Byung-yeon asked slowly, fearful of the fact that she had somehow read his mind.

Hye-ri never took her eyes off of Lee Yeong. "I have something I need to tell you."

The Prince winced, his vision glancing back at the ex-professor turned canine. "Now isn't a good time."

"It's about the Chinese ambassador. I heard something from an inside source and I think it's credible."

Lee Yeong hesitated, his eyes dancing between the girl and the elder. With a slight wave of his hand, he gestured for her. "Come with me."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Teacher Dasan, or Jung Yak-yong as Hye-ri remembered him, had not forgotten the girl. With hesitation, he led both Lee Yeong and her to a quiet bridge, secluded by the passing stream and summer trees.

Their conversation instantly began with discussion of the Qing dynasty and the foreign ambassador. Hye-ri informed Lee Yeong of what he had heard, taking neither of the men by surprise. She was grateful that they had not doubted her, and even more thankful to Yoon-sung for trusting her with the information.

"You need to be approved by the Qing to see if you are suitable to become a regent," Yak-yong warned, his eyes staring out into the endless countryside before them. Hye-ri thought it made the whole world seem smaller.

"Yes," Lee Yeong replied with a smirk. "They will try to make any of my flaws be shown before the ambassador, just to keep me from becoming regent." He nudged Hye-ri slightly. "Thanks to Hye-ri, we can now expect that."

Yak-yong glanced at the girl, whose eyes were also fixated outwards. Her expression was grim, as if she could not comprehend how she ended up in such a position. "You're a wise girl, aren't you?"

Hye-ri finally peeled her eyes off of the unchanging fields. "Excuse me?"

"You're just a commoner. A farmer's daughter. And yet you have an influence over these men." The Crown Prince could certainly not deny it. Hye-ri had become a strange, albeit special part of his life. She was his way to connect to the world outside of the palace. "It's impressive, really."

"What would be _more_ impressive if you used your skill to shock them." Hye-ri desperately tried to return the conversation back to the Qing, a she was fearful of praise in ways that other women were of neglect.

"You just have to avoid disapproval," Yak-yong counterargued. "If you are deemed to listen well and show them that you're not a threat, then why would there be any reason for them to object to your power?"

Lee Yeong stared at his teacher in annoyance. "What I wanted to hear was a way to be acknowledged as an equal foreign partner by the Qing, not a way to gain approval."

Hye-ri shook her head. "Life doesn't work that way. Particularly not in your case."

"The reality is that the King cannot stop the Prime Minister." Yak-yong took a step closer to the hesitant boy, a familiar rogue smile breaking out onto his tanned face. "You can always just behead him."

Lee Yeong's smile was small, a fake way of acknowledging his elders. "It seems my expectations were too high. If I had known that you would give me that type of advice, it would have been better to meet with a skilled assassin."

Hye-ri instinctively gasped at the word, causing both of the men to recall her presence. Her thoughts had naturally flooded to Byung-yeon, the image of him fighting in the streets once more returning to her subconscience. Not wanting them to draw any suspicion from her actions, she quickly returned to the topic. "I have a different suggestion." The two of them were silent. The image of their hushed lips felt strange, as Hye-ri took the centre stage. "Is there not something you're particularly skilled at? Something that can steal the hearts of hundreds without shedding a single drop of blood?" She had to speak around the words lightly. If she merely told the Prince her thoughts directly, he would not believe that he came to the conclusion himself, and would perhaps not take it into consideration. Unfortunately, that was merely how her friend functioned.

Yak-yong grinned alongside her, both of their wavelengths finally in sync. "You can kill them with sweet honey, so why would you need poison?"

Lee Yeong grasped at the end of the mental rope. "If I can make them kneel with song and dance… there would be no need for me to unsheathe my sword."

Hye-ri smiled, offering him a small curtsey. "What a wise idea, your Highness."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Lee Yeong and Hye-ri made their way back to the village, Byung-yeon was patiently waiting for them.

"Oh, look." Lee Yeong patted his friend's wide brimmed hat. "Another man acting like a dog."

"Unfortunately, I'm paid to be your dog." Byung-yeon smiled despite the words.

Hye-ri stepped away from the duo, not wanting to drown herself in the issues of the palace any longer. As a child, she would have lived for these moments, pehraps even fantasized about them. Now she was simply tired. The two men noticed her discomfort instantly, not accustomed to her being so shy. "Hye-ri gave me a perfect plan," Lee Yeong said rather loudly, redrawing her attention. "I don't know where I would be without her."

Byung-yeon's smile fell. He said nothing, his eyes only locked onto her eyes that were crinkling in the sun.

"It's nothing, really." She placed her hand over her face to block the rays. "And on that note, I should be going. My teacher is probably waiting-"

"You can't!" Lee Yeong took a defiant step forward, his lips curled into a pout. "I need you."

Both Byung-yeon and Hye-ri's eyes shot up to him. Her pink mouth fell open with unspoken words, the abnormality of the situation washing over her. Byung-yeon's hands lifted him off of the bench in an instant, his heart uncharacteristically loud at the Prince's confession.

"You _need_ her?"

Lee Yeong nodded as if it were simple mathematics. "Of course I do."

Hye-ri laughed nervously, the red on her neck flaring up. "I-I don't think I understand…"

"Salpuri," he said simply. "I need you to help me choreograph my dance. Who better than you?" The others breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that this was not simply just an overdue exclamation of love. "You must return to the palace with us. I can promise your safe passagining."

Hye-ri's eyes rolled, despite knowing who she was performing the gesture in front of. "Even the King could not sneak in a commoner without suspicion."

Lee Yeong pouted once more, his wide eyes never once leaving her face. "No, you're right. But there's somebody else that I could take with me."

Byung-yeon didn't like the muddy path his friend's mind was travelling down. The mischievous grin on Lee Yeong's face was far too obvious for him to be decieved, the suggestion too outlandish to not put Hye-ri's reputation at risk. "No." Byung-yeon shook his head, defiantly speaking on behalf of the woman. "She can't."

Lee Yeong scoffed. "And why not? It's not as if we're going to do anything." He poked his friend in the shoulder, sending him stumbling a few steps. "Nervous that I'll start to have feelings, Byung-yeon?"

Hye-ri pressed her eyes tightly together. "Can somebody _please_ explain what's going on?"

Lee Yeong took a step closer to her, his lips dangerously close to her ear.

"Kang Hye-ri… Where is the nearest gisaeng house?"


	10. The Festival

" _What are you doing, Hye-ri? Why haven't you put on your makeup? You are supposed to be performing in five minutes!"_

Hye-ri stared down at the small wooden box before her. Inside was a collection of dyes, shades and rouge. She had already been pulled into the Gisaeng house by Lee Yeong, his command her unfortunate duty. If she was going to get into the palace as a dancer, this appeared to be the only way.

" _I don't know… I don't understand it…"_

Hye-ri hesitantly picked up a thin brush. It felt light in her hands, almost as if it wasn't there. She wished that this was the case, but the striking pink of it matched the new hanbok she had been changed into. It was far too similar to fake its nonexistence.

The gisaengs had been friendly upon the trio's arrival, far kinder than Hye-ri could ever have expected, but they had ultimately left her alone. Hair and makeup was something most women understood, but Hye-ri was struggling to make sense of the various palettes.

" _Stupid girl. Of course you wouldn't understand. Sometimes I forget that you're a pauper's daughter, that you're struggling to even make it to the next day. Give me that brush and sit still. How will you ever be a dancer like this? How will you ever succeed?"_

A knock at the door startled Hye-ri from her thoughts. The brush slipped easily from her fingers, a large pink dot staining the wooden mat below.

"Are you alright in there?" It was Lee Yeong. "What's taking you so long?"

Hye-ri hesitated. What sort of woman was she if she did not understand the basics of braiding and applying powder?

"It's coming along…" Hye-ri stuttered. "I just need a few more minutes."

The low voices of her friends could barely be heard through the door. Hye-ri wondered if they had seen through her lies. Her suspicions were confirmed by the sound of the door pulling back. Embarrassed, Hye-ri quickly slammed the lid of the box down, her cheeks red enough that she no longer needed powder.

"What are you doing?" It was Byung-yeon who spoke. When Hye-ri finally turned to him, she realized they were alone. "You haven't even started."

Hye-ri glanced down at the wooden patterns carved into the lid. Her finger traced it idly, the embarrassment growing as Byung-yeon sat opposite her. "I don't… I don't really know how to do this."

Byung-yeon blinked without expression. Naturally, he did not seem appalled or surprised that the daughter of a farmer did not understand the ways of gisaengs. She had only ever worn a slight shade over her lips during the Salpuri performances, a trait that had not gone unnoticed by the guard.

"Give it to me." Byung-yeon outstretched his hand.

Hye-ri's fingers clutched around the brush. "What do you mean?"

His fingers opened and closed quickly in a wag, signalling for her to hand over the material. She did as she was told in silence, unsure of what Byung-yeon's intentions were. "Don't ask me why, but I understand this. I can do it for you." He pulled back the lid of the box, his eyes scanning the row of colors like an artist about to create his masterpiece. "We get many gisaengs and maids in the palace and I've been able to note their methods over the years."

Hye-ri's eyes were watering. "I don't think I could feel any more foolish. You know more about the ways of being a woman than I do."

Byung-yeon dabbed the brush into a light shade of pink. "Sit still. And stop talking nonsense."

Hye-ri was about to protest, but his arm was too quick. Leaning across the bed, the sensation of horse hair against her lip froze everything. Hye-ri's eyes avoided the closeness of Byung-yeon's own face, his eyes trained to focus on her lips as the light shade glossed over them. What was only a few seconds felt like a lifetime before he pulled away again.

"Byung-yeon, you don't-"

"Stop."

He brought his fingers back up to her face, the ends of them dotted with a darker hue. Gently, like the caress of a mother to her newborn, he spread the rogue easily over her cheeks. His fingers were surprisingly soft, causing Hye-ri to forget her modesty and look him in the eye.

He hadn't been looking at her before, but when he felt the slight turn of her head, it was only natural to return the gaze. His fingers froze with the closeness of her, the faint freckles over the bridge of her nose now alarmingly obvious. They were so charming; he had always thought so and although she had been instructed to cover them, there was a preference in his heart to leave them be. They made her who she was.

"Byung-yeon…" Hye-ri muttered. Whatever had enticed her to say his name, she was unsure of it. They sat leaning towards one another, the sunset outside casting a long shade of light through the thin windows. It hit the back of Byung-yeon's hair, the heat of it matching the warmth that now spread across his body. Unsure of why he did so, he leaned forward slightly, his fingers now curving around the entire shape of her jaw.

Hye-ri sucked in a tight breath. The beautiful silk hanbok she wore suddenly felt restrictive, its loose layers too heavy for the quick pace of her heart. Byung-yeon was once again so close, his hands touching her face in a way that even her parents had never dared to do. Normally, an unmarried woman may have felt threatened in such a situation. A gisaeng would be thinking about the money that would soon fill her pockets. But Hye-ri was not thinking about much at all. Later, when she looked back on the moment before falling asleep, she could only recall not wanting it to end.

"Are you almost done?" Lee Yeong shouted from outside, his fist banging against the delicate wood of the door. "We should leave before nightfall."

"Yes." Byung-yeon had barely whispered the words. His fingers trickled slowly off of her skin, the sensation of it lingering long after he pulled away. "Yes." His voice was slightly louder. "We've finished."

Lee Yeong pulled back the door with force, his familiar grin still plastered on like dried mud. "She looks fantastic." The Prince had not even noticed that half of the makeup had not been finished and that her hair was fair too simple. And yet he was a man, and the guards would not argue against his bringing her to the palace. "Shall we make our way out?"

Hye-ri nodded, her mind trapped in a constant loop of ten seconds earlier.

"You two look as if you're seen a ghost." Lee Yeong snorted, making his way back out into the hallway. "Don't bring it back to the palace with you, hm?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hye-ri had spent the night disagreeing with Lee Yeong in his private chambers. He had urged her to perform for the Chinese ambassador, but much to his dismay, she had adamantly refused. Agreement to choreograph was one thing, but performing in front of the maids, ministers, and King that she had served all her life was not a part of the plan. Hye-ri had always lived her life in the shadows of the palace or the darkness of the street stage. She was not quite prepared to give that up.

The following morning, after a night of dancing around one another in the hut, Hye-ri and Byung-yeon had set off to meet the Prince. Lee Yeong had been working with the gisaeng dancers for quite some time, preparing what he felt to be a suitable performance for the esteemed guests.

Hye-ri had given her solid opinions after watching the first round of the dance, but her eyes were often distracted by Byung-yeon, standing patiently off to the side.

"It's good," Hye-ri muttered as the gisaeng took her final turn. "It's very good, your highness."

He nodded slowly as if trying to convince himself. "Now that you've changed the ending, I think you're correct. This is more than suitable for the ambassador." He pointed his finger at the girl, whose head was bowed in respect. The heaving of her tired chest was all too familiar to Hye-ri, who could barely manage to catch her breath after practice let alone an actual performance.

"She needs to keep dancing. This event has to be perfect."

Hye-ri glanced at the beautiful woman. Her face was thin and long, the sharpness of her nose like that of Western people. Hye-ri had never seen a foreigner from the other side of the globe, but the charm of this woman would certainly be enough to enchant the Chinese lords. "She'll do very well." The girl smiled beneath her composed demeanour. "Just have faith in her. It's what most dancers require."

Lee Yeong called for a break, much to everyone's joy. It seemed that Byung-yeon had signalled Hye-ri over with his eyes, and she followed the trail without hesitation. "You're awfully quiet these days," Hye-ri muttered with a smile.

Byung-yeon did not return the gesture. "There's a lot going on." Hye-ri read the subtext. Things with Baekwoonhwe must have taken a turn for the worst. As Hye-ri's mind trickled somewhere obviously darker than the sunny courtyard, Byung-yeon rested his fingers over her wrist. It was a dangerous move in such a public space, but she was now a gisaeng and no longer a farmer's daughter.

He hated that it was the only way he could touch her without suspicion.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hye-ri delicately pulled her hand back. Her black brows met in the centre of her forehead, the wrinkles appearing as they had so often done since his mentioning of the secret organization. "Don't just say that you are. I know you better than you give me credit for."

Byung-yeon glanced around to make sure they were alone. "Something's going to happen soon. I'm not sure what it is, but I can feel it." Normally Byung-yeon didn't stray from the path of rational thinking. Whatever was on his mind had hooked itself onto his brain. "I'm worried that-"

Hye-ri shook her head. "You'll be fine. They don't know who you are."

Byung-yeon shook his head. "They've seen my face."

Hye-ri took a step closer. "Do they know where you live?"

"Even if they did, they would have to be awfully clever to get inside." He sighed more loudly than he had spoke. "With the lantern festival coming up, and the crowds gathering so easily alongside the arrival of the Chinese ambassador, things could go wrong. I need to be on guard at all times. I don't trust them."

Unsure of why she said what followed, Hye-ri spoke freely. "If you ever feel like you need to stay closer to town, my father would make an exception for you." She didn't need rouge on her cheeks in that moment. "Our door is always open to you. No questions will be asked. I understand that protecting people can be somewhat difficult from this far away and I want you to feel safe."

Byung-yeon's mouth opened with a quick response, but he stopped himself. Searching her face for some sort of hidden meaning, he found nothing. After all, he had been the one to touch her. He had brought his hand to her cheek, a daring move even for old friends. She had given him no indication that her feelings were more than those of friendship, and the pace of his heart was a constant reminder of that. "Thank you."

She glanced up at the sun, her eyes squinting against its high beams. "You _are_ going to the lantern festival in two days time, are you not?" Byung-yeon nodded. He hadn't thought about it until that moment, but he did not need much convincing. "Maybe… if you'd like, of course… We could walk." She cleared her throat, her fingers nervously scratching the back of her neck. "Together. We could walk together." Her head bobbed up and down in an effort to convince herself. "If you'd like."

Byung-yeon smiled against his own will. Thankfully, she had not seemed to notice it as her eyes fixated themselves on the tip of his shoes. "It wouldn't be a true festival without you, Kang Hye-ri."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hye-ri went home that very evening, but she could not bring herself to sleep despite the comfort of her own bedroom. The next day trickled on in the same way, her back sore after a few minutes of picking vegetables from their earthy slumber. It stretched on that way until the evening, her thoughts flooding into town where the festival was being held.

"Hye-ri." It was her sister. "Are you coming into town?"

She wiped the sweat from her brow as the vegetables danced around in her hands. "I will, Na-ri. I just need to finish cleaning these before tomorrow morning. You have to go to the palace, you know. Don't forget your duties."

Na-ri's pout could be seen from miles away; her lips were so youthful and plump. "Father won't let me go without you. Can't you just leave those until the morning and take me now?"

Annoyed, Hye-ri dropped the carrots into the dirt. "Oh, so you would like me to get up early and do your job for you? Is that what you're asking, you little scoundrel?" Despite the harsh tone of her voice, she couldn't stop smiling. "I suppose I could take a break for one evening. Get your things; let's go."

Na-ri shouted in joy, rushing back into the hanok to fetch her shawl. With her older sister by her side, Na-ri was able to anything. She also loved to listen to her stories of the palace, Byung-Yeon and of course the Prince. Na-ri knew about the connection between the palace guard and her sister, despite being the young and inexperienced daughter.

As the two girls made their way into town, small hand clasped into big one, Hye-ri recounted the tales of her short time as a gisaeng. "I helped the Prince choreograph a dance for the arrival of the Chinese ambassador." She said the country name with a hint of mysticism. "He made me dress up like a gisaeng in order to get inside without suspicion."

"Did you see the man? Was he very ugly? Do they dress like us?"

Hye-ri chuckled, pulling her sister further into her hip. "I didn't get to see him, you nosy bird. I left before the performance took place, but I'm sure things went very well. The Chinese are difficult to please, or so I've been told." Na-ri looked up at her sister with fascinated eyes. "And guess who plans on making their way to the festival tonight?"

Na-ri grinned wildly. "Kim Hyung is coming?" The affectionate term for Byung-yeon had been passed around for several years now, as Na-ri had took a liking to him instantly. When Hye-ri nodded, her sister's small hands clapped rapidly against one another. "Why don't you like him, Hye-ri? What about him is there not to like?"

As they began to approach the bridge, Hye-ri found herself stumbling. "I-I do like him… Why would you think otherwise?"

"I mean…" Na-ri shrugged. "You know what I mean."

Hye-ri poked her sister on the side of the head. "How many novels have you been reading, hm? Where are you getting the money to fill your head with such ridiculous fantasies? The odds of you marrying His Highness is higher than what you're suggesting."

"And what exactly is she suggesting?"

The two girls spun around before the sentence had even finished, surprised by the sudden voice of Byung-yeon at their backs. Na-ri broke out into a toothy grin, her arms wide open to meet his waist. He hugged her back gently, the enthusiasm of the little girl an undoubtable trait of her older sister. He smiled up at Hye-ri, who gently averted her gaze despite the curve of her lips.

"Is His Highness here?" Na-ri gasped, her eyes wide with the thought of him.

Byung-yeon pressed a finger to his lips. "No, he's not here tonight, but a scholar who looks an _awful_ lot like him is." With a flick of his wrist, he gestured to the bridge, where Lee Yeong stood with the eunuch. His green robes were unmistakable even in the darkness, his perfectly polished teeth gleaming as he stared at Sam-nom. Without another word, Na-ri rushed off to him.

"She's too hopeful," Hye-ri sighed. "I don't know where she gets it from."

Byung-yeon was all smiles, an occasion that was as annual as the lantern festival. "She certainly doesn't get it from you. You're too hard on yourself."

Hye-ri was about to argue her way through his statement, but noted something unusual about his attire. He was still in his uniform, his sword present at the curve of his hip. "You're not here for a walk." Hye-ri's eyes, no longer painted with charcoal, narrowed at him. "Is something happening tonight?"

Byung-yeon took her gently by the elbow, leading her down a nearby alley. It was now a clear sign that they were about to discuss the secret organization. "The Chinese envoys have requested that every citizen offer a tribute in regards to their arrival. If they haven't come to your home yet, they certainly will in due time." Hye-ri was only inches away from Byung-yeon's chest as he whispered the story. "We're going to get it back."

"How? The envoys will be heavily guarded. It's too dangerous."

Byung-yeon did not want to discuss risk factor with her. Everything the Baekwoonhwe did was dangerous, and this was certainly only the beginning. "I have to meet with one of my leaders in order to discuss what our next move will be."

"You don't want to ruin everything that Lee Yeong's done. The dance, the meal… All of it will be broken if you steal the tributes."

Byung-yeon grabbed her elbows, the strength of his fingers unusal. "Hye-ri... If I don't do this, they'll be taking from you, your neighbors, your teachers… It's not right for them to do such a thing. It's unjust, immoral and wrong. They have all the money they could want. If they want goods from Korea, they can go to craftsmen and tradesmen, not the local people. They're theives, whether or not the King says it openly or not."

Hye-ri didn't move away from his grasp. "It's also immoral for you to break the work that Lee Yeong has put his heart and soul into for the last three days. I'm not saying that I blame you for thinking this way, and I'm actually thankful that you're looking out for the likes of people like me-"

He shook his head sharply. "Don't say it like that. Don't lower yourself to their standards."

Hye-ri nodded in an attempt to calm him. "We can think of something together. I can help you after you meet with your leader."

Rather than doubt her, Byung-yeon's stomach lurched towards the possibility that she was right. Perhaps she truly could help him. Kang Hye-ri had a way of surprising him with her cleverness to the point that he was now quite used to being impressed. "I won't be gone long. Will you wait here here for me? I know that Yoonsung is coming as well, and you can meet him at-"

"I'll wait here." Hye-ri's voice was drowned in the far away sound of laughter and cheers. "For you."

Byung-yeon's hands finally set themselves free of her forearms. The darkness of the alley suddenly dawned on him, their location either romantic or unsafe. He wasn't quite sure of which he felt more strongly. Being with Hye-ri, romantically, was extremely unsafe for the both of them.

But then... why did he feel so protected at her side?

"Go," she whispered, gently pushing on his chest. He took a few steps out of the alley, his face much brighter in the light of the shifting clouds. "I'm not going anywhere."


	11. Simply Lonely

_Thank you all so much for the love! I had such a fun time writing this chapter, and I know that so many of you were waiting for it! So please enjoy, and leave a comment to let me know what you think!_

The lantern festival of Joseon was a sight to admire. It was possibly Hye-ri's favorite time of the year, aside from those rare weeks where work was limited and dancing was on hold. These were both times when she could enjoy doing absolutely nothing, a time when her mind was free of its inhibitions and worries.

She had saved up a few coins to buy a lantern weeks before, the money untouched in her small pouch. When she left Byung-yeon and headed across the pond's bridge, a cheerful young girl caught her eye.

"Ji-yeon!" The girl spun around in surprise, her beautiful eyes far too big for her face. Hye-ri wagged her sister's friend over with one finger until the girl stopped at her side. "Give me your prettiest lantern; I'll pay you double for it."

Ji-yeon smiled, her small arms wrapping around Hye-ri's waist. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Hye-ri smiled, patting the girl on the head and taking care not to ruin her braid. "You look well, Ji-yeon. You must be making a lot of earnings by selling those lanterns. Have you found Na-ri?"

The girl's enthusiasm was obvious in the amount of times she nodded. "Once I sell all of my lanterns, we're going to play on the banks together. Will you join us?" As she spoke, she handed Hye-ri a beautiful pink one. There were small flowers etched on the sides, a detail Hye-ri had never seen before.

"Thank you, sweet girl." Hye-ri handed her the entire pouch. Although the thought of purchasing yakgwa was tempting, the money was a good sacrifice for such a beautiful lantern. "I'll be sure to find you soon; go on and sell some more lanterns to that gentleman over there." Hye-ri crouched down and pointed towards Lee Yeong. After all, his pockets were lined with gold. "I'm sure he would love to buy some."

The girl ran off faster than an autumn leaf falling at the crack of winter. Hye-ri smiled against her nerves, the image of Byung-yeon trickling back through her mind once she was alone. Her fingers gripped onto the lantern tightly, her mind racing with what she might write.

"Every time I see you these days, you're thinking an awful lot." Hye-ri turned to face Yoon-sung, her face wearing an unimpressed expression. "You knew I was here."

"I saw you just a moment ago. Are you going to make a wish for a fruitful family progression?" There was mockery in her voice, but she hadn't realized how harsh the words sounded until they slipped out like snakes. He seemed taken aback by her brutal questioning, as she had once been so soft and blushing in his presence. "I'm sorry," she intercepted quickly. "I didn't mean for that to sound so crude."

"I won't take note of it." He smiled, as he always seemed to do. "You must not have come alone. Is your sister with you? I don't see Byung-yeon anywhere nearby, but I suspect he can't be far off."

"He's not." Her reply was too swift. "He'll be back soon."

Yoon-sung nodded. It was the first time Hye-ri noticed the distracted look in his gaze. He appeared to be searching for someone, but before she could enquire as to whom, he took a step forward. "I hope you enjoy the festival, Kang Hye-ri. Make sure that your wish is a good one." Without another word, he bounded across the bridge. When Hye-ri followed his path, she noted that it ended with Sam-nom. That strange eunuch seemed to be making friends everywhere.

Raising a brow in confusion, Hye-ri turned away from the scene with guilt lining the edge of her stomach. She knew that she should not have said those things to a nobleman of Yoon-sung's rank, but perhaps she could not deny the pent up frustration lingering towards his in-affection after all those years. Hye-ri found herself gripping the edge of the lantern more tightly, her solitary presence no longer so joyful.

She stared down at the blank canvas as the happy cheers and shouts of game-players flooded into her ears. _What is my true wish?_ She asked herself. _What is the one thing that would make those around me happy?_

With a heavy sigh, she came to her answer. She quickly made her way back to Ji-yeon, scribbling a somewhat desperate request on the beautiful paper. It was a wish that reflected the deepest part of her heart, one that she had perhaps not yet acknowledged. Looking up from the pink parchment, an intruding hand was suddenly not so far away from her face. She jumped back in alarm, her eyes flickering towards the face of the gift-giver.

Byung-yeon wore a smile so natural and handsomely that he might be mistaken for the Prince were it not for his black robes. Hye-ri struggled to find the words to match his happiness, embarrassed that he had somehow been reading her thoughts. "How did everything go?"

Byung-yeon still had his hand outstretched. "These are for you."

With a gentle poke, his fingers met her collarbone. She finally gazed down, the delicious scents of honey, flour and sugar filling her senses. He was offering her a small parcel of yakgwa, a gesture not often missed by lovers on occassions such as the festival. With a steady hand, Hye-ri plucked the small gift from him. It was as if he had read her mind. Or perhaps it was a simple gesture of his appreciation.

"I could hear your stomach growling from a mile away."

Her fingers began to peel off the gold ribbon as he spoke. "You didn't need to do this…" Without wasting a second, she shoved an entire cake into her mouth, her eyes closing in bliss when the soft mouthful met her tongue. "But then again, I'm very glad you did."

Byung-yeon laughed loudly, even catching the attention of other guests nearby. Hye-ri raised her own eyebrows in surprise, her smile growing to match. "I wanted to buy them for you last year, but I couldn't find you after you ran off with Na-ri."

"So, this is a gift that's a year overdue?"

"And a year in advance."

 _A promise that you'll stay safe,_ she thought to hereself. It was only then that his eyes flicked down to her lantern, the wish she had written still wet from the ink.

"What did you write?"

Hye-ri's eyes grew wide in fear as she pulled the lantern closer. "If you read it, it won't come true."

He cocked his head to the side. Hye-ri thought it was annoyingly charming. "I don't remember that ever being a rule."

"That's because you never make a wish."

He smirked, the corner of his mouth curling up. She rolled her eyes when her heart reacted at the small gesture. "I do make wishes, just not on paper."

"Perhaps you should. They're probably more likely to come true."

He reached out to snatch it from her. "What secret do you have that could really be so big?"

Unsure of what else to do aside from shove him, Hye-ri did the only thing to protect her heart. She let go. Floating above them was her lantern, its secret desire now available for everyone to witness. Curious heads turned up to the sky, surprised that someone had been so eager to set their desire free before the proper moment. It was slowly turning with the wind, the possibility that Byung-yeon could read it now alarmingly clear. His eyes were darting about the dark sky in an attempt to scan the front, but Hye-ri stepped in before he could do so. Both hands reached for his jaw, firmly keeping him in her grasp in an attempt to redirect his attention. Their noses brushed against one another with the sudden intimacy, but Hye-ri kept her gaze focussed.

"You have ink on your nose," she lied. "It must have been my fault. I'm sorry."

Byung-yeon stared at her from only inches away. The warmth of her hands on his jaw was unable to be ignored, and if anyone was looking, he would be happy to lie and say that she was his. "Do you mind getting rid of it for me?"

Hesitantly she pulled down her sleeve, the corner of it rubbing against his nose to rid itself of the fake marking. "How did the meeting go?" She whispered now that she was in such close proximity.

"Exactly as expected." His eyes trailed towards her lips. "Thank you for waiting."

"Can you go home then?" Hye-ri took a minor step back. "I mean.. can you be finished and come meet Na-ri with me, or is there something else that you must do?"

Byung-yeon suddenly wore a mask of sadness, very much unlike the one he wore with the Baekwoonhwe. "I want to join you. I really do, but unfortunately I need to retrieve something. If I don't leave soon, the others might be after what I'm looking for and I…" He tried to keep the story vague out for fear of eavesdroppers. "I might run into a bit of trouble along the way."

Hye-ri didn't like the sound of his plan, but she had no place to tell him what to do. It seemed that his entire youth, teenage years and now adulthood had led to this secret civil war. He was fighting for the right thing, and that brought Hye-ri some comfort. "You have to leave now." She could read the answer in his eyes. "Thank you for coming here to tell me that you were safe."

"I also wanted to buy you those." A slight redness spread across his cheeks.

Hye-ri took his hand in hers, their palms fitting perfectly against one another. He thought that if he were to hold her, their fingers would fit like a puzzle box. "Can you do me a favour? When you finish your next duty, will you stop by my home on the way back to the palace? I don't think…" She almost didn't finish her words, but knew that she would lose a part of herself if she did not. "I don't think I will be able to sleep knowing that you might be in danger."

Byung-yeon smiled once again, his eyes darting up to grab another look at her lantern. Hye-ri did not stop him; it was much too far away now. It only resembled a firefly in the night sky, its light slowly flickering as it was engulfed in stars. "Once I'm finished, I'll meet you in the back of your house. I'll prove to you that everything is fine." He nodded once in an effort to convince himself. "Everything will be fine."

Hye-ri smiled as he headed off, but when his back was turned she let out an uneasy sigh. Her own eyes darted up to the lantern she had so frantically scrawled upon, the wish she had written now a long-gone plea.

 _Please keep Byung-yeon safe... not only for Joseon, but for me._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Byung-yeon did not come. In fact, he could not come. During the robberies of the merchants houses, he had been attacked. During the raids, he had lost his mask and perhaps some of his dignity along with it.

The worst part was that he had been seriously injured. Darting through the empty stalls of the lantern festival, he had been attacked by the enemy and was bleeding far too profusely to stop anywhere along the way.

It was in his best interest to make his way back to the palace before Sam-nom returned to their abandoned lodging, where he could dress his wounds in peace and sneak off once again to meet Hye-ri. Of course, it would be far later than she had intended, but after hearing her request he was fearful that she truly would stay up all night waiting for his reassurance.

When Sam-nom made his way into their home shortly after midnight, Byung-yeon had to stop dressing his wounds and urge the eunuch to sleep. He didn't wish to seem so brusque to the strange little man, but luckily such a nature came easily to him and the eunuch followed his harsh orders without questioning. It took everything not to cry out in pain as Byung-yeon sealed the bandages longways down his arm, the deep cuts stinging worse than a long kiss from the sun.

When Sam-nom was finally resting, Byung-yeon made his way back out into the cold. He knew it was a foolish idea. He was still being hunted after, he was still wounded, and the walk was certainly not a short one. However, had he gone to Hye-ri's house earlier, he may have been followed. That might have put the Kang family at danger, which was blood on his hands he could never wash off.

He was forced to stop several times along the forest trail in order to adjust his wrappings. Walking at a brisque pace was only making the wounds open slightly, but he was comforted by the fact that he would not faint from blood loss.

Well, he suspected as much.

There was a small candle flickering from the hanok's porch when Byung-yeon made his way out of the woodland path and into the Kang's backyard. The girl was nowhere to be found, but Byung-yeon was a man of his word. He would simply wait. He had yet to break a promise to her, unlike the man she had once tied her heart to.

He trudged his tired feet up the wooden steps, suddenly unafraid if her father were to hear. Perhaps her father's conclusions were not so far from the truth: they cared about one another.

Leaning against the white exterior, Byung-yeon sighed heavily and only hoped the blood on his back wouldn't stain the walls. The heaviness of his eyelids was suddenly obvious, and he let them close with a single release of his breath.

Kang Hye-ri had only stepped inside to fetch some water and upon returning through the back door, nearly screamed at the ghostly sight of her friend. He had already awoken at the sound of the back door opening, his hand now pressed firmly over her mouth to stop her sounds of surprise.

"Be quiet," he urged. "I'm sorry that it took me so long."

He slowly released her, falling against the wall less elegantly than intended. With a wince he tried to hide the shooting pain coursing through his body, but could no longer bear the weight that was pressed upon him.

Hye-ri noted the paleness of his skin. His hair was free from its tail and matted from sweat, stray strands dancing into his dark eyes. She could barely see their pupils, could barely read them as his lids flickered in and out of consciousness.

"Byung-yeon…" She reached out for him, but could see bandages slipping through the arm of his gown. "What happened to you? You shouldn't be here right now! You need to go to a doctor, or rest in the palace-"

He rolled his back onto the wall, his eyes closing once again. "I had to see you."

Hye-ri could not hide the look of horror passing her face. "No, Byung-yeon... You should have rested. I would have understood; I would have thought that-"

"You would have thought that I was dead." He stared at her with a darkness in his gaze. "It's the truth. That's why I had to come here. I'm alright, I-"

Hye-ri moved in front of him. Her shaking fingers parted the hair away from his eyes, gently tucking them behind his red ears. She knew it was an awfully intimate gesture, but her instincts were unable to be resisted. "You're not alright. You're not-"

He quickly snatched her hands together in his. They were warm and engulfing, and as her palms pressed together in the peaceful prison of his fingers, she once again caught sight of the abyss in his eyes. "You're right. I'm not alright, but not for the reason you believe. I've been a part of this society for much longer than you realize. This rebellion, this fight for a better Joseon… It's the entire purpose of my being alongside serving Lee Yeong." His eyes were unfamiliar as they darted aimlessly acorss her round face. "That's all I've ever known, and I was content with that. And yet lately, my mind strays. I begin to think about death and the afterlife and not what that might bring to Joseon, but about what I might lose should I die. I feel selfish and erratic, as if I've lost a sense of who I wanted to be. And though it seems like a crisis and I'm constantly alone with these thoughts in my head, I'm not unhappy." In a moment of boldness, his fingers strayed from Hye-ri's hands. They wrapped around her wrists and trickled even further down her forearms, the softness of her skin propelling him further into his confused state. "I don't know when you suddenly began to linger constantly in the back of my mind, tracing every worry that I have with your words of concern, but it's true. I can't seem to get rid of you."

"Byung-yeon, I-" Hye-ri's heart was pounding too loudly for her words to seem comprehensible.

"I think it was always like that, but I had been too young and naive to allow myself to feel anything. Perhaps it was because you were so fixated on Yoon-sung, that your heart was so tightly wound around his finger." The words might have stung had they not been followed with a new confession. "So, the answer is 'no'. I'm not okay, but not because I'm injured. My pride is being destroyed by a longing to live, and I can't understand what that means."

Hye-ri watched his head fall. It hit his chest with a thud, the silence of his monologue an unpleasant welcome to the still of the night. Hye-ri tilted his chin upwards to make certain that he was still awake, surprised to find his gaze still entirely loaded. Although she wanted to laugh with joy that he had not fainted, she couldn't help replaying his words in her mind. "You don't know what you're saying. After all, you've probably lost a lot of blood."

Byung-yeon was disappointed. In his head, he had been so thankful to spill his heart out to Kang Hye-ri. He didn't know what sort of outcome it would recieve, but everything as of late seemed to taunt him in regards to her. Her dance, her doe eyes, the freckles across her nose, the thought that she would soon marry... Inwardly there was a desire for her to share his feelings, but with her disbelief he realized that his affection had not been expressed elegantly enough. When it came to strong emotions, neither of them were entirely good at reading the other.

"I didn't come here because you had to see me." Byung-yeon's arms slid around her waist, pulling her to him. He was tired of being afraid. "I came here because I had to see you."

Her body met his as they fell against the side of the hanok, his scent and warmth intoxicating her. Pressing his mouth to the crown of her head, he left something akin to a kiss in the thickness of her hair. Her whole body shook with the intimacy of the gesture. Although she knew that he could feel her hesitation, everything felt unexplainably perfect. Of course it was against the guidelines she had been instructed on in regards to men, but Hye-ri could not resist bringing herself closer into his lean body. His waist was smaller than she had anticipated, and the muscles of his stomach much firmer. There was a tightness in his embrace that suggested a longing for intimacy. _Byung-yeon has always been a loner,_ she thought, _but is he simply just lonely?_ She felt safer wrapped in his arms than she had anywhere else, a sensation that seemed ten years overdue. That was all she wanted, after all. For Byung-yeon to be safe.

A small noise from the inside of the house startled them both. It was a grunt, or rather the noise of a very tired father awaking from his rest. Hye-ri pulled back from Byung-yeon, her body instantly cold at the loss of him.

"You have to go." Her hands fell on his chest, either in an attempt to push him away or to bring him near. "Before my father finds you."

Byung-yeon said nothing as he disappeared back in the crowded mess of trees. He left without so much a word or touch. Hye-ri wasn't entirely sure if she had properly read the emotion of his eyes, but it mattered little. When her father appeared on the back porch, she was already alone in the darkness of the early morning.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice was groggy from unfinished dreams.

"I needed some air."

"You have work tomorrow," her father mumbled. "Try and get some sleep before the sun rises."

"Yes, father." Her voice turned to smoke in the coolness of the night, the words chasing after him as he trickled back inside.

 _Try and get some sleep before the sun rises._

But for Kang Hye-ri, the sun had already seemed to rise.


	12. Moon

_Hye-ri was busy collecting vegetables from the backyard. Her eyes stung from the sun as water began to form at the bottom of her eyes. Her back was already sore, and she asked herself if this was what it was like to be an ahjumma._

" _Kang Hye-ri." It was her father's voice coming from the hanok. "You have someone waiting for you at the front of the house." His voice was laced with suspicion. "It's a boy."_

 _She dropped the radish between her muddy fingers, the size of her enlarged pupils noticeable from even feet away. "What did he say his name was?"_

" _Kim Byung-yeon. What are you doing spending time with boys at thirteen years old?"_

 _She batted the sweaty hair away from her face, not entirely concerned if the orphan boy thought she was attractive. It wasn't him she had her eyes on. "He's someone I met in the palace. What does he want?"_

 _Her father sighed with the realization that his daughter was growing up. "I'll send him through."_

 _After his short figure disappeared indoors, Byung-yeon took her father's previous spot on the porch. His hair was tied in a silk-scarf and she noticed he looked far prettier than she ever had. Hye-ri wondered how long his hair travelled. Maybe it was even longer than her own. "I was in the neighborhood and I knew that you were supposed to deliver the food." His voice was monotonous. "Do you need help taking it to the palace?"_

 _Hye-ri glanced at her wheelbarrow. It was three times wider than her. "Oh, that's… very nice of you."_

 _He walked over to the cart with an expressionless face. She tried to flick through the pages of her mind for a glimpse at when he had smiled, but couldn't seem to find one. "I'll help you carry it."_

 _Hye-ri laughed nervously. Her dark green hanbok was stained with dirt and pieces of grass. She had been sweating worse than a market vendor in the middle of the year, but he didn't seem to notice anything out of the usual. He could see her feet bleeding from beneath the white shoes. He told himself one day that he would carry her if she needed it. He would tie up her wounds and help her to rest._

 _He was never sure if he had said his thoughts aloud, but in the moment after the thought came to hid head, he saw her smile._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hye-ri strolled through town with her mind elsewhere. She thought about skipping her lessons that evening for a nice walk near the river, but knew that everything would be sacrificed for a single, selfish night of solitude. That was the unfortunate thing about her profession, it was remarkably difficult and those seconds of hesitation could potentially ruin her life. There was nothing to do but grin and bare it. Or so she believed.

There was another thought on her mind. A group of rowdy boys shoved past her in the square, nearly sending her onto her backside. She had hardly noticed as her mind trickled down a faraway river, and regained her composure with her thoughts still on the subject.

Byung-yeon had been awfully intimate the night before. In fact, _she_ had been awfully intimate. Her hand fell to her cheek as she recalled when she had brushed back his hair. His body had been so firm, and it put a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was it the seed of regret or desire? There was another feeling along with it, a much more animalistic one, but that was locked away in the prison of her emotions.

She was now entering a quieter part of the village. There were several gambling stalls for those with money in their pockets and perhaps those without. Her father urged her not to spend much time in those areas, but she desperately needed a visit to the temple to clear her head.

Without noticing, a man came out of the household beside her. She caught sight of him stopping his intended direction to look back at her figure. Her arms wrapped a tightly around her bodice when she got the sensation he was following. Turning a corner to take a longer route, she hoped she could nudge him off like an unwanted fly.

The crunching of his boots continued to ring in her ears. Sweat was building up on her neck with the thought that he might grab her. She was far away from the main street now, as the temple was tucked in the crevice of the woods. Cursing that she hadn't listened to her father, she quickened her pace.

It sounded like the man was running. The noise of breaking gravel was an echo in the dimly lit woods. The temple was not far away, but there was rarely other visiots. If it came to it, Hye-ri had no option but to fight off the unwanted intruder.

She felt something rough on her upper arm. Screaming in shock at the realization that it was a hand, she spun around with her knee raised. It went solidly through the man's legs and she watched him crumple to the earth with a solitary grunt. He held himself tightly to stop the blood from flowing, his brows tightly knitted in his forehead. Something about his form seemed familiar, and when he lifted his eyes to her, Hye-ri screamed again.

"Thank you for that." It was Byung-yeon. He was on his knees, his hands embarrassingly gripping a part of his body that Hye-ri could suddenly not stop noticing.

"Byung-yeon!" She shouted in annoyance, her arms reaching to help him stand. "What are you doing here? And more importantly, why wouldn't you just call out to me? It's not a wise idea to grab a woman in the middle of the woods!"

"I have something important with me. I couldn't give myself away." It was then that Hye-ri noticed a square shape beneath his arm. Whatever book he was hiding, she assumed it had to do with the Chinese ambassador.

"Aren't you supposed to give that to your leader?"

He hesitated against the pain. "I am."

"But you didn't."

"I don't want to give them everything."

Hye-ri understood more clearly now. "You're keeping them at arm's length. You're afraid that they'll attack Lee Yeong."

He sighed, brushing past her. His feet carried him up the temple's stairs, where he sat down in the middle of the floor to ease the shock still darting through his legs. She followed him quietly, her body cold against the rock floor. "I'm sorry about that," she muttered. Although their discussion was far from informal, she couldn't help to remember the feeling of his lips against her hairline. His body language might have read that he regretted the day before, but that was simply Byung-yeon. He rarely even had a body language.

"I don't disagree with what we are fighting for." He whispered despite her being close to him. "There are others in the group who are somewhat more brash than myself. I'm worried about what they might do to the Prince, should he get caught in our fight."

Hye-ri tapped the book that was now resting in his lap. "What other information are you hiding?"

Byung-yeon wasn't sure why he was telling her, but he spoke freely. "There might be a surviving heir of Hong Kyung-rae." Hye-ri knew the name. The man was a rebel that had died fighting for the same cause Byung-yeon was now a part of, signifying the delicacy of their situation. "If so, we're trying to find her."

"It's a woman." Hye-ri didn't know why she was surprised.

"Perhaps," he muttered. "If she's still alive."

Silence that rang through the empty temple. Hye-ri let her eyes rest on the colorful banners and fruit being offered at the shrine. They always brought a smile to her face with their powerful hues and warm gesture to the ancestors. Shamanistic practices were a dying breed in Joseon. Confucianism controlled people's minds and her practices were steadily being looked down upon. She was lucky enough to live in the capital, where she could still embrace her beliefs freely.

"Has the Chinese ambassador arrived?" The thought suddenly came to Hye-ri's mind.

"Yes. He's a very… firm man." Byung-yeon couldn't hide the twist of his lip. "I can't be certain about what he wants or what he will do, but I get the impression that he is weak. Unfortunately weak men seem to be the most dangerous these days."

Hye-ri laughed against the sound of crickets. "I wish I could be in the palace to see it all. Your lives are far more interesting than mine."

Byung-yeon glanced at her. She was still staring ahead at the shine, her pink lips pressed into a smile. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the night before and how ridiculous he had been in his choices. She probably suspected that with the blood loss he had forgotten about it, but that was far from the truth. He wasn't able to get it out of his head.

"The Chinese ambassador will leave in three days. I'm certain that he has a plan; I just need to figure it out. When things are over, I'll find you."

"You have to be careful," she urged. "If you accuse him falsely, one of you will bear the brunt of the punishment." She glanced back to the flags. "I don't want it to be you."

Byung-yeon moved to the furthest corner of the temple. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down its length, opening up the entire floor space to her. With a single raise of his fingers, he asked her a favour. "I wouldn't mind having some help from the ancestors."

Hye-ri understood his implication. Blush flew to her cheeks and she shook her head without properly considering. "You don't believe in that sort of thing. I'll just feel embarrassed."

"I do believe in it." His words were firm. "When you dance, I can see your connection to the ancestors." He picked at the bottom of his boot. "But only with you. Nobody else can convince me."

She thought his words took on a double-meaning. There was no music to accompany her, no crowd to clap after her hard work. All she had in that moment was her dusty hanbok, a friendly eye and the watchful gaze of her ancestors. It was strange to perform Salpuri in such a sacred place, but luckily a Shaman had left their fans and rattles nearby. She scooped them up carefully, as if handling the bones of a sacred leader. When she returned to the centre, all thoughts of Byung-yeon slipped her mind. She was in the presence of her belief now, and her body arched backwards with the start of the dance. Her hands beat the golden bells in a rhythmic tune, her mind entranced by the singular note. When she was sitting straight again, her other arm extended the fan out in a perfect flick. Byung-yeon smiled when the yellow flowers were revealed.

Hye-ri spun her body upwards, the fan covering her face while she continued to beat out the rhythm. It had been many moons since she had learned Mudangchum from the town's late Shaman. Repeating the steps felt like meeting an old friend.

Her hand slowly lowered the fan, teasing Byung-yeon with just the vision of her eyes. She continued to spin slowly towards the shrine, her eyes now shut with the imagery of someone singing. Normally there would have been a singer to accompany, but she was making do with the little preparation she had.

Byung-yeon watched her for several minutes. She moved with grace, but he could not pick up the pattern of her feet. Dance was underappreciated, he felt, in its strict rules and incredible agility. Even Salpuri, a dance that started quite slowly, required an incredible amount of core strength and focus. She was like a solider, in a way. When he thought about the hardships Hye-ri had gone through in order to do what she loved, it brought a smile to his face. He pressed his fingers to his mouth while he watched, his mind running off with a secret desire.

Byung-yeon knew the dance was close to finishing as Hye-ri began to skip sideways across the room. Her rattle picked up a much faster pace than before. She smiled at him with an unbroken laugh on her face, certainly mindful of his intense gaze. He was smiling too, but his mind was fixated on a solitary idea that clawed at his conscience.

Hye-ri had turned her back to get into the final position of her dance. She was close to laughing from embarrassment, but had to admit to herself that the dance had been long missed. It felt good to get her feet hopping. She didn't have to frown and cry with a pitiful smile as was required in Salpuri, but she could instead shut her eyes and feel the passion of the movements with a genuine smile. The joy she felt was so overwhelming that she had not heard Byung-yeon stand. He made his way behind her, waiting for the final spin. When she completed the move successfully, she gasped in surprise at the proximity of him. Her rattle and fan fell to the floor, the clang of it an unpleasant ending to the ritual.

"Byung-yeon," she muttered breathlessly. "What are you-"

Without hesitating, he slipped his finger beneath her chin. His arm wrapped around the back of her waist, pulling her hips to his own with a single sweep. She met his chest with force, their lips crashing into one another with a desperation she was unaware he had. Hye-ri could hardly comprehend what was happening, and stood frozen for a moment as the warmth coursed through her body.

His lips were so smooth against hers. It was the first time she had ever kissed someone, and the sensation made it difficult for her to focus on one part of her body. Her legs were shaking and her arms weakly clutched the front of his robe in her fists. Her chest was heaving with the struggle to catch her breath, but she was unsure if that was caused by the dance, or the feeling of his body on her.

Byung-yeon was unapologetic for his actions. He had seen her dance countless times, but she had never looked as joyful as when they were alone. It had sent his mind whirling with possibilities of collecting her in his arms. He wanted to feel that happiness against his skin, the warmth and scent of her engulfing every trepedation, fear and hesitation that lingered in the back of his mind.

She was so gentle, and her lips tasted like sugar. He knew that their actions were unacceptable. After all, Byung-yeon was a knight and could not marry. Hye-ri was reaching an age where she would soon need a husband, and any scandal would prohibit that from happening. More importantly, he was ignoring what she may have wanted, but if the signals offered to him last night were anything to go by, he believed what she wanted was him.

Hye-ri's eyelids fluttered shut as Byung-yeon pulled away. She had wanted the kiss to go deeper, to feel his lips part and explore her mouth. It was shameful to think such things without the prospects of marriage, but Hye-ri's mind was now far from what was acceptable.

"I'm sorry," Byung-yeon's voice shook while his hands struggled to release her. There was so much more he wanted to say, but words had never been his expertise.

"Why did you do that?"

He looked away without wanting to tell her.

"Byung-yeon," she repeated. "Why did you do that?" When no answer came, she felt nervous words spill out in an attempt to stop him from noting the flush in her cheeks. "If you did that to mock me, or just for your pleasure, then you should know that-"

"No." He shook his head. "That was never my intention."

The sound of crickets filled the air. It was shockingly loud; too loud for Hye-ri to think about what she was feeling. Byung-yeon had never been able to handle silence between two people well. He made his way back to the wall where his book rested. His fingers, which were still shaking at the feeling of her dress, scooped up the documents with ease. Hye-ri saw his lips move with the sound of several words, but the bugs' song drowned them. Or perhaps, she had chosen not to remember what he said.

He left her there in his path back to the palace. Hye-ri's body crashed weakly to the floor as soon as his body disappeared from sight. She let her back rest against the cool temple floor, her arms spreading out like the wings of a bird. Although there was some frustration beating at the sides of her head, the temptation to smile was irresistible. She could still taste him on her lips. It made her wonder if other men felt as comfortable, but the answer was shockingly clear to her.

Byung-yeon had buried himself so deeply into her heart; she was fearful she could not pull him out. His presence was like a splinter, invisible at times, but also consistent and unmistakable.

 _No_ , Hye-ri thought. _He's not like a splinter, he's like the moon. Always_ _present and always providing a path of brightness during the times it feels most dark._


	13. A Foreign Feeling

Hye-ri's chest was heaving with beads of sweat, but she could also taste the sweetness of her lips. When she touched them, she imagined that her fingers were Byung-yeon's parted kiss. Frozen at the end of her performance, the moonlight came shimmering against her white hanbok. Although it was unwarranted, the customer applauded.

"That was marvelous. I've never seen anyone dance with such passion before. I truly feel as though a weight has been lifted from my chest."

Hye-ri bowed deeply to him, her palms pressing into the grass. It felt like her sister's soft hair. "I hope that your inhibitions have been released and that sleep and good fortune finds you. Your ancestors wish it to be so."

He nodded heavily. "The demons have been trapped in my soul for quite some time."

"Yes." Her words were like butterfly wings. "I can understand that."

With a flick of her thin wrist, the teacher summoned Hye-ri to the front of the house. Out of fear that she was being scolded, her chin tucked into her collarbone. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry for the disappointment." The words came naturally.

"It was brilliant." The words were clearly difficult to say. "You've never moved with such focus and attention to detail. Your emotions were powerful tonight." A warm hand met the girl's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Kang Hye-ri."

The dancer's feet dug into the soft earth below. She could feel the mud squishing between her toes to cool her body down. "Thank you very much for your kind words."

"You've made him very happy." She was speaking of the elder. "For that, I won't keep you any longer. It's getting quite late and I want you to rest before we have to get back to work."

Hye-ri's dark brows shot up. "I can leave?"

A curt nod was her only response. Hye-ri knew that it was rude to display her teeth so passionately, but she could not resist the temptation. After her shockingly white smile, Hye-ri danced through the village to the outskirts of town. The Kang family's hanok was high on the hill. Light was still flickering from the inside.

Hye-ri threw her scarf onto the front porch, kicking her shoes off lazily before heading inside. Her eyes sealed shut along with the doors. "I've come home early!" There was a tune in her words, but no further hum. When she cracked open her vision, three unimpressed faces glanced back at her.

"Kang Hye-ri, this is Mister and Missus Park." Her father outstretched his hand to introduce them, but she thought he looked like a beggar asking for loose change.

Hye-ri bowed deeply, unsure of why she was doing so. "It's nice to meet you."

"You should wait outside with your sister." It was an order rather than a suggestion. "There will be supper when you return."

Hye-ri did as she was told. Her feet rose onto their highest point as she carefully made her way towards the back entrance. It was easier to pretend the floor was glass. She could still feel the eyes of the Park family on her falling bun and ruffled hanbok, but at least she looked slightly presentable for… whoever they were.

Na-ri seemed to have been waiting. She twisted a corn husk doll around her muddy fingers, her eyes landing on Hye-ri the second her bodice slipped softly outside. "You're back early."

"I am."

"You don't know who they are, do you?" Na-ri's voice reflected the times she spoke about the mother she had never known. It twisted Hye-ri's heart.

"I don't know." Her tired legs carried her to the porch edge where her sister sat thinking. "Can you tell me?"

Na-ri poked at the toy's head. "They're here for you."

"What do you mean?" Hye-ri began to undo her sister's braid. It was a temporary distraction for the dark pit growing in her stomach. "Why would they be here for me?"

"Hye-ri, is there anyone that you like?"

Her hands slipped through the thick strands. "Your imagination is running wild again."

Na-ri spun around this time, accidentally tugging her hair. She didn't seem to notice. "This is really important. Do you like Kim Hyung?" The question was so straightforward that Hye-ri didn't have time to process a way out. Her lips parted with unspoken words that were easily read by a child. "Of course you do."

Hye-ri's hands were too big as they cupped her sister's shoulders. "Na-ri, who are those people? What are they here for?"

"They're here to arrange your wedding."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hye-ri did not eat dinner that night. When her father tried to reason with her, his words had become distant and fleeting, like the sound of a wave slipping back to the sea. She wished she was at the sea. The salty wind would have felt nice against her skin. Time would have froze.

The next morning was the same. Hye-ri knew there was an invisible rock on her chest, because she often found herself struggling to breathe. There was no work, making the hours seem much longer than even a Salpuri dance. Her sister eyed her carefully throughout the entire afternoon as they washed and cut vegetables.

"I don't feel well." Na-ri's voice was loud. Hye-ri did not glance upwards. "I really, really don't want to deliver these to the palace today."

"It's your duty." Hye-ri could have been mistaken for a guard. Her words were emotionless. "We must always follow our duties in this house."

Na-ri grumbled as her plan failed. At least it was only the first try. "Hye-ri, you're not working today. Why don't you take these to the palace for me?"

They were the only words Hye-ri needed to hear. Her head shot up instantly after her mind had latched itself to Na-ri's plan. "Are you sure you're not feeling too well? I could go in your place." Their father was listening absentmindedly. "Father, did you hear that? Na-ri isn't feeling well again."

Her illness had given them quite a scare. There wasn't any chance that her father would let the child go. "Hye-ri, you must go in her place. Just be back by dinner."

She barely heard his final request. Her hands were already locked onto the barrow, her feet pushing it speedily along the forest path. Going to the palace would be nothing but a nuisance to those around her, but Hye-ri had to speak to someone. Anyone. There was no particular reason as to why she was so desperate for communication, but perhaps she wanted to admit aloud the confession she held so tightly in the confines of her mind.

Hye-ri reached the palace in nearly half of her usual time. The guards started at her with raised brows. Offering them a carrot seemed to put everyone in a better mood. She clamored her way easily through the back gate, the sound of her wheelbarrow enough to wake even the most hardworking gisaeng.

"Kang Hye-ri." It was one of the cooks. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister is ill again." It seemed twisted that she said it with a smile. "I came to deliver the vegetables on her behalf."

"Very well." He swatted her away like a bee. "Head off now."

Hye-ri didn't object. She flicked through the long grasses of the palace gardens to Byung-yeon's hut. Nobody seemed to notice her as the sun was set. She was secretly hopeful that a guest from China would reveal himself. She had a perverse interest to compare their looks.

Sneaking in through the side door, Hye-ri called out into the hall. Nobody replied. The eunuch's belongings were entirely gone. It made her worry for the strange little man, but her heart was more fixated on when Byung-yeon would return. If she was late for dinner, it would likely be the last time she came to the palace for months.

In the back of the room lay gisaeng clothes. They had been there when Byung-yeon first claimed the territory, and so were not viewed as a threat in light of recent circumstances. Hye-ri understood that if she were to meet with anyone, it would not be possible as a vegetable merchant.

She quickly and quietly changed into the soft linens. It felt wonderful to have the color pink pressed against her skin, the bright hue of it making her tone seem far less brown. She pulled back her hair as neatly as could be managed, grabbing a dragon pin and slipping it through the low bun. Using the tips of her fingers, she pinched her cheeks repeatedly to create a natural rogue. If she had a mirror, she might have even called herself pretty.

Hye-ri danced through the palace paths as nonchalantly as possible. Byung-yeon was likely with the Crown Prince, but she would need to arrive at his quarters in a somewhat covert nature. She was only a few steps away from the back of the building when a tight hand clamped itself over her mouth.

"Don't bite me!" Yoon-sung's voice rang in her ear as she attempted to kick backwards. "You're not an animal, Kang Hye-ri, although there are moments where I struggle to believe it." He released her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need Byung-yeon." She replayed her words. "I need to _speak_ to Byung-yeon."

"The Chinese Ambassador is here." It was perhaps the first time he had sounded angry. "You're digging yourself a hole right now, and furthermore putting my reputation on the line."

"You?" She chortled. "What does me being here have to do with you?"

"Did you really think you were going to get inside?" He rolled his eyes, almost disappointed. "I'm the only one here known to keep gisaengs around at this time of night, and the only one Lee Yeong will allow to come into his quarters with one." A pain from the past dug at her heart. "Come with me. Quickly."

They managed to get past the two main guards of the Prince's quarters. In fact, they seemed highly disinterested in the personal affairs of the palace royals. It made Hye-ri wonder why women cared so much.

They were outside of Lee Yeong's door now, a candle lighting up the square panels from the inside out. Yoon-sung knocked three times. "If you need me for any reason, take this." He slipped a piece of wood in her palm. His hands were too cold. "You just need to show this to the men outside of my quarters and they'll-"

The door flew open with Byung-yeon at the other side. His face held no surprise, as if he half expected them to be there. He did not, however, enjoy seeing their hands intertwined before him.

The Prince's head popped out from behind Byung-yeon's figure. "What's going on? What are you two doing here?"

"Just leaving," Yoon-sung mumbled.

"I… I needed to talk to someone." She sounded incredibly pathetic given the political situation.

Unable to hide his annoyance, Lee Yeong ushered for her to come inside. Yoon-sung gave her fingers a final squeeze before disappearing. It had to have been the hundredth time he slipped away from her.

"What's the matter?" Lee Yeong's lips parted against the rim of a cup. She could smell alcohol on his sleeves. "We have some personal problems of our own to attend to."

Hye-ri nodded too many times. "I am aware of that. Where is your eunuch? Maybe I can speak to him."

"Locked away at the moment." Something akin to heartache laced his words. "He got into a row with the Chinese Ambassador."

Hye-ri's eyes shot to Byung-yeon. "How could that happen?"

"It seems he took a liking to Sam-nom." The Prince answered with anger dripping from his tongue. Hye-ri did not ask for further explanation.

"Sam-nom will be fine; I'm sure of it." Now that she was aware of the issues occuring, her own problems felt small. Being married to a stranger was a blessing from the afterlife in comparison to what the eunuch was going through.

"The Qing envoy is scheduled to leave at 8AM the day after tomorrow." Byung-yeon spoke easily, his eyes far away.

Lee Yeong's words sounded desperate. "Is there no news of the arrival of the Inspector from Qing?"

"No, I don't think he's arrived yet."

The Prince's eyes squinted in frustration. "You must find it… the evidence that could hang the envoy."

Hye-ri thought back to the book in the temple. The puzzle clicked together in her head. Byung-yeon already had the evidence, he just couldn't use it. If he handed it over to the Prince, his cover would disappear and the safety of his group would be put under scrutiny.

She saw Byung-yeon's eyelids weaken. They twitched sideways to look at her, his dark lashes covering up some of the trepidation she knew was spreading over his heart.

"What are you both thinking about so deeply?"

Hye-ri and Byung-yeon snapped back to attention. "Excuse me?" Byung-yeon muttered. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

Lee Yeong looked as though his annoyance could stretch no further. "I asked how many people are guarding the front of my sleeping quarters. Can you make a path out for me?" He looked over at Hye-ri. The blue of the night sky seeped in the windows behind him, engulfing the room in a state of solitude. "What are we going to do about you?"

Hye-ri rubbed the back of her neck. Byung-yeon wanted to pull her hand down. "Don't worry about me. I can sneak out during all of the commotion." They stared at her in silence. "What are you waiting for? Change clothes!"

"Change clothes?" It was clear that was not the plan Byung-yeon was aiming for.

"If you switch clothes and Byung-yeon leaves quickly, they'll chase after him. That will give you a chance to escape." Hye-ri assumed he was leaving to see his eunuch. "If anyone tries to follow you as a guard, I can keep them distracted."

They did not disagree. It was a rather smart plan in the end.

After ordering her to look away, the gentlemen began to undress. Hye-ri was, unfortunately, standing in the only part of the room with a polished teapot. She could see the slight reflection of Byung-yeon's muscles in the shine.

"Hye-ri, I'm moving now." Byung-yeon's lips were at her ear. "Meet me in my quarters."

She nodded curtly, afraid that the person she was speaking to about her marriage plans was the one person she wanted to hide them from.

The next few moments happened quickly. Byung-yeon was out the window in a flash, his hat never once slipping from its high position. The guards darted to the back of the house, grateful that they were finally putting their training to use. It gave Lee Yeong and Hye-ri the perfect chance to make their paths through the main courtyard.

"You're going left and I'm going right," Hye-ri whispered to him before they parted. "I hope your friend is okay."

"I hope that you're okay, Hye-ri. I'm sorry that we couldn't speak for longer. What is it that you wanted to say?"

Hye-ri hesitated. "It seems that I'm getting married."

The look that passed the Prince's face was too quick to be read. Guards were already returning, and they both needed to run. Without a proper explanation, she fled the scene. Her feet found their way easily to the old shed, the rough wood threatening to plant splinters into the soles of her thin shoes. Slamming the door behind her, she found that Byung-yeon was already tucked in the corner.

"That was fast." Truthfully, she was not surprised. She was surprised, however, to find him in his undergarments.

"I managed to get rid of the outfit when I caught a corner. They couldn't follow my trail." His underlying words were clear to her. _Idiots_.

Hye-ri nodded without thought. Her head continued to bob like a dead fish on a busy stream. Byung-yeon stared blankly.

"About that thing-"

"You don't have to tell me." She froze. "I can tell when you're nervous."

Her clamped teeth slipped a sharp breath in. "I just don't know how."

"How to do what?"

Her eyes fell to his bare chest. There were cuts littered across his refined muscles, the stories they told not to be whispered at the bedside. "How to tell you…"

Byung-yeon carefully slipped on his uniform. It was the lightest shade he owned, the deep blue and green hues charming against his hair's long waves. She wondered why he hadn't mentioned the kiss. "You should go back."

Hye-ri felt her heart drop beneath her feet. When she looked down, it was only a soju cup. "You're right… I should go back."

Byung-yeon's skin was hot. He hid in the corner out of fear that she could see his blush. Was it possible for her to note the adrenaline coursing through his veins? He wasn't sure where her abilities ended when it came to seeing through him. All he knew was that he regretted kissing her. Not because it hadn't been as good as he expected, it had been _better_ than expected, but because the longer he let it melt into his conscience like butter, the more uneasy he felt. It was unfair when he could not marry her and he knew that. Whatever she came to speak to him about registered on an emotional level, and he wasn't sure if he could sacrifice being her shoulder any longer.

Hye-ri turned to walk out the door and he let her. He let her fallen hair splash behind her as the door swung back. He let the crash of the door hinge ring in his ears like a warning bell. He let his hand fall over his chest to feel the new sensation of enveloping regret.

Never had Hye-ri's walk been so swift. Her mind was so far from the raised brick walls that her feet seemed suspended on air. If that was the sensation of walking on clouds, as her mother had often expressed when she was a child, then Hye-ri didn't enjoy it. Her mother had hiked the mountains of Joseon and walked amongst the morning mist, but Hye-ri only felt as if she were running from her problems.

Frustration came out in the form of tears. They didn't dare to fall, but rather clutch with their dew drop hands to the edge of her dark eyes. The tightness of her jaw scared her; it may have snapped at any moment.

She soon found herself kicking her way through the vines of the forgotten entry, unaware that they were slicing through the delicate nature of her borrowed dress. Her clothes were still in Byung-yeon's hut, but there was no way to turn back. She would have to be quite creative with her lie when she returned home.

When she did return home, however, nobody was awake. Her dinner was left on the only table that the family owned, steam still curling upwards like a ghost dance. Beside it lingered a harmless flower of purple and yellow hues.

It was a father's quiet way of saying, 'I'm sorry'.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Na-ri awoke late in the morning. Her sister was already busy cooking breakfast, her dry fingers absentmindedly bringing carrots to their death.

"Why do you have a bandage on your arm?" Na-ri rubbed at her eyes.

Hye-ri had little energy to lie. "I cut myself on vines when running out of the palace."

"That was three days ago. Why were you running?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to see me."

"Why didn't you want anyone to see you?"

The spoon slammed into the rim of the bowl. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

Na-ri bit her bottom lip. Annoying her father was one thing, but when Hye-ri was mad, Na-ri wanted nothing to do with it. "Are you going back today? Who is going to deliver the groceries?"

"The Prince can pick his own vegetables."

Na-ri sunk further beneath her blanket. It seemed safer there than the kitchen. "Father will be awfully mad when he comes back to see that you haven't brought them. We'll lose the only job we have."

Hye-ri shrugged as if they were making a play. "I'll soon be married to a man that builds canals. He'll be paid handsomely, so your concerns are of nothing to me anymore. How you make money is your own business."

Na-ri lifted a brow. "You were always mean, but you were never that mean."

Hye-ri froze over the stew. "I know that." Her voice disappeared in a moment. "I'm sorry. There are a lot of things on my mind right now." She glanced over at her sister, finally wearing a playful smile. "What do you suggest I do to clear my head?"

"I would go to the palace."

Hye-ri snorted. "You just don't want to get yelled at."

"No." Her eyes made her seem like a bug. "Because you want to see Kim Hyung."

There was no sense in denying what was so clearly the truth. With a gentle hand, Hye-ri brought the plate over to her sister. "Eat this and get to work in the field. I have to take the food to the palace, but I'll be back right afterwards." She poked her sister's temple. "Then we can fix your hair, hm?"

Na-ri understood her sister well. When there was an opportunity to argue, she took it. She was boisterous, loud, and perhaps to most Joseon parents she would have been a nuisance, but she was undoubtedly brave. Avoiding a simple statement made by someone half her age was a cover up. Hye-ri was hiding feelings that she wasn't even aware she had.

Na-ri watched her sister leave with a full mouth of greens. The sound of crickets was too loud for her to think straight, but there was a feeling in the bottom of her tiny stomach that her sister would in fact not be returning directly afterwards.

Hye-ri trudged along to the palace with the sun high. She didn't normally arrive so early, but with the Chinese envoys as guests, food needed to be consistently stocked. She wasn't even sure if their farm could keep up with it. Na-ri had made the trip the last two days while Hye-ri danced, but it was her day off. Admittedly, she couldn't avoid Byung-yeon forever.

When she arrived at the green and red gates, Hye-ri had little energy to pass a smile at the guards. They let her come through with concern for the simple girl's good nature.

It seemed nobody was in the kitchen. Nobody rested at the doors of the royalty bedrooms either, offering a strange atmosphere to the place. Like a child, Hye-ri spoke to noone. "Hello?" Her voice was a distant mumble lost against the sound of a nearby stream.

Hye-ri knew it was out of place to make her way over to the edge of the wall when she spotted a crowd up ahead. She snuck further forward behind a building, suddenly recalling that it was the day the envoys left. Lee Yeong was unmistakable in his blue robes, but he stood in front of a small figure wearing white. His hands seemed to be bound and it did not take a genius to realize that it was Sam-nom.

 _What mess has this eunuch gotten himself into?_ Hye-ri thought with a shake of her head. _Even I don't get into as much trouble as him._

The ambassador, of whom Hye-ri could only see his elegant red arm inside the carriage, said something in a strange voice. Hye-ri couldn't help but scrunch her nose at the sound of it. Clear Korean words followed. "I am overwhelmed to see you sending us off personally."

"I'm grateful for your gratitude." The sarcasm in the Prince's voice was sharp enough to be shot through with an arrow.

Hye-ri nearly screamed aloud at what followed. Lee Yeong reached to his sword and stretched it before him, the tip just beneath the ambassador's throat. Turning to press her back against the wall, she wondered if it were best to simply leave the barrow and return for it at another time. Although if she stayed to see how things turned out, it was likely that nobody would take note of her presence. She was no longer the most foreign thing in the palace.

She was unable to come to a decision, however, when she noticed something unusual on the wall beside her. She could spot Byung-yeon resting on a tree branch beside her, his head shaking back and forth in disappointment. He traced a long line across his neck. No words were needed.

Hye-ri mouthed to him. 'What are you doing?'

'What are you doing?'

Hye-ri made eating gestures. 'Vegetables!'

Byung-yeon waved a finger. 'Follow me.'

She shook her head.

'Side gate. Five minutes.'

Hye-ri didn't even wait three seconds. She was off in a flash as the tensions continued to raise behind her. When she appeared at the side gate of the forest, Byung-yeon's hands roughly found her shoulders. There was barely any time to shout at him before he had one hand pinned over her mouth.

"I'm sorry about this." He didn't sound apologetic. "I need to know what you're doing here. Things are about to get very dangerous."

Hye-ri forcefully shoved him off. "You already know why I'm here! I came to deliver the food!"

"Keep your voice down."

She poked his chest roughly, the stitching on his uniform more delicate than the hems of her skirts. " _You_ keep it down. Why are you hiding out in the middle of the forest?"

Byung-yeon looked annoyed. "The envoy is stealing tribute offerings."

A frown slid across the girl's face. Byung-yeon couldn't remember when he last saw her smile. "That's a pretty nasty ordeal. And you're going to do something about it, I suppose?"

There were too many things to preoccupy his thoughts. Lee Yeong's safety was in danger. Joseon as a whole was in danger. The King's sanity was in danger, but nothing mattered more in that moment than what was shredding his heart in two. If he waited any longer, there would be no more pieces left to shred. "Hye-ri, why didn't you tell me that you were getting married?"

A bird sang loudly nearby. It's voice was high and sweet, like the voice of a young girl. It seemed to wait for a response, but no reply came.

"I wanted to tell you."

Byung-yeon's hands still held her. "But you didn't."

He almost missed her next words. "I couldn't think. I can't think." She took a step away from him. "I don't see why it matters to you." _You pushed me away. You didn't want me here._

Byung-yeon was unsure of how to express himself. Nobody had ever taught him. "It... doesn't matter to me." The sound of footsteps flooded into their ears. Byung-yeon's arm instictively shot out across her chest, protecting her from invisible daggers. She didn't push it away, as much as she wanted to. "Wait here."

"I'm coming with you."

He brought his face to hers. "You have no armour. You have no weapon. You'll be killed."

She took a step closer, their lips less than an inch apart. "I'm coming with you."

There was no sense in arguing. "Stay behind the trees where they can't see you."

The two made their way to the crowd. Hye-ri did as she was told, the green hues of her dress fitting to blend with the natural environment around her. Lee Yeong was not far away when he joined Byung-yeon's side, but he did not seem to be aware of her presence. It was often like that with him. When Byung-yeon broke their path, she tucked herself further into the forest.

"I had an important present prepared…" The Prince's words were almost playful as the Chinese envoys gasped over their stolen goods. "But it seems that I've forgotten it." His sword unsheathed with a song simiar to the bird's.

"I will do it myself," Byung-yeon spoke in his usual formal manner. "Please step back."

Lee Yeong chuckled. "You should have said that before I pulled my sword out."

The men charged at one another without a second of hesitation. The fight was unequally matched, but not because of number. Byung-yeon alone could have killed the envoys off in less than two minutes, but with Lee Yeong at his side, it was a rather swift team effort.

Hye-ri hated watching at the side lines. There was not enough false confidence inherself to claim that she could fight a trained man, but there was nothing that made her feel worse than the idea that you were worthless. She darted over to the carts while chaos broke out around them. She was still invisible, and decided to use that to her advantage.

Planning to break Sam-nom rom his bounds, Hye-ri noticed the eunuch was nowhere to be seen. Before any of the valuable goods spilt onto the earthen floor, Hye-ri began to click the boxes shut. The Chinese ambassador was only a few feet beside her, but with his eyes like a dog about to be beat, he began to run.

A sword rested in the hands of a fallen fighter. Hye-ri plucked it from his tight fingers, peeling them back with more difficulty than a fruit peel. When she finally took hold of the dagger, she was close enough to threaten the runaway.

"Try leaving." She brought the tip just beneath his doubled chin, his eyes blind to gender. "Just try."

A sharp sound whizzed above their heads. Another dagger stuck out of the wooden frame behind them, setting free a shout of surrender from the ambassador.

Hye-ri angrily threw her dagger to the floor. "What the _hell_ was that for? Did you not see that I had the situation under control?"

Byung-yeon blinked. "I knew it would miss."

"Kang Hye-ri!" It was Lee Yeong. "What are you even doing here?" There was enough anger in his voice to suggest that she was no longer welcome.

She uncomfortably gestured to the fallen ambassador. "A simple 'you're welcome' would suffice."

Lee Yeong redirected his attention to his victory. "Not only were you stealing from the Emperor's tribute, but you were also going to smuggle?" Hye-ri snatched the dagger from the wood and brought it beneath the ambassador's neck. Neither of her friends objected. "I heard that if anyone was caught smuggling the sulfur and Bull's horn of the Qing, they'd be exiled. Isn't that so, Byung-yeon?"

"Sulfur is death penalty, your Highness."

"I will say that it's a set up!" The ambassador fought with shaking words. "Who do you think the Emperor will believe?"

"You're right. There's no way that he will believe my words, so I invited another guest."

Hye-ri followed their gaze down the dirt path. A group of beautifully clad Chinese inspectors were headed their way, their robes worth more than Hye-ri made in three years. She suddenly felt ashamed of her appearance and let the dagger slip from her hands. Sticking around to hear the end of their conversation was not vital. Trouble had been caused, victory had been won. Lee Yeong would run to save his beloved eunuch and Hye-ri would make her way home alone. That was the way of the world, and she accepted it with little more than a twitch of the upper lip.

Hye-ri quickly ducked to the other side of the wall before the inspector could note her presence. Before she turned the corner, she noted the confused looks of her friends. But she didn't feel the need to explain herself. Sometimes it was surprisingly exhausting to be the underdog.

The girl wasn't sure how long she had stopped to catch her breath when Byung-yeon appeared. Even after fighting, his face looked pale and gentle. His hair parted halfway through his head, stripping a long strand over his eye as if he had styled it on purpose. It was the first time she could not read his expression.

Slowly, he sat beside her on the tree trunk. There wasn't room for the both of them and yet neither stood. "He would have run if you weren't there."

Hye-ri dug her nail into the weak bark. "You would have caught him."

"You ran too, and yet here you are."

Hye-ri laughed with discomfort. "I was ashamed of my appearance in front of the inspector. You and his Highness are like royalty, but me being there would raise nothing but questions. Lee Yeong has enough on his plate to finish without his father enquiring why the vegetable girl was present at the scene of the crime."

"You're a hero." Byung-yeon moved his hand closer towards hers. "I can see your training has paid off."

There was no more soft bark to dig through. Instead, Hye-ri watched the branches sway above her. They looked as if they were offering a greeting. "It's too peaceful of a day for me to feel so strange." The next words were difficult to form. "Byung-yeon... I don't want to get married."

His face was calm. "To anyone?"

It was a trap and Hye-ri knew it. "To that man. I want to marry someone that I…" She plucked the dust from her sleeve. "Someone that understands me."

"Please don't."

Hye-ri heard the weight of his heart in every syllable. It forced her to look up. Now he was the one avoiding the gaze. "Don't what?"

"Don't marry him."

"Byung-yeon, I-"

"I wouldn't be able to see you again." His body was slumped as if he had already given up. "If you married him, I couldn't see you anymore."

Hye-ri wondered if it was because she would have to leave the village. Or perhaps it was his inability to handle the sight of her with someone else, perhaps someone that could have made her happy. The idea was not impossible, and Byung-yeon latched to logic any time that it presented itself. It made praying in front of him very difficult.

"I don't know what I will do. If I knew, I would have told you, but you're not just anyone, Byung-yeon." There was a slight smile in her voice. He could hear it without looking. "I'm starting to see that you understand me better than others."

"And what does that offer me?" When he turned, their faces were dangerously close. They hadn't realized it moments before, but now the intimacy was unmistakable.

Hye-ri was thankful they were alone. "You already know what I want."

Byung-yeon tilted his head slightly. If he were to bring his lips to hers, they would fit like a puzzle. "You don't want to marry him."

Hye-ri's eyelids fluttered, not with the wish for a kiss, but because she could feel his energy without looking him directly in the eye. "I don't want to marry him."

Byung-yeon's hand lingered just above her hair. Her eyes were closed and she was unable see the difficulty in not touching her. "I didn't want you to go back. I wanted you to stay." There was an invisible hand around his throat that kept the words from coming out fully. "With me."

Her eyes opened at the sight of his hand nearly touching her hair. Carefully, she brought her lips to his palm, his soft lifelines a gentle curve against her mouth. "I have to go."

Byung-yeon's mind betrayed him. He was always so sure of himself, certain of every move and each careful step. There was never a time he took a risk that he did not believe he could handle. That is, until the day he kissed Kang Hye-ri. She was the biggest mistake he had ever made. She was also the biggest reward.

"Stay with me."

She moved back an inch. He winced slightly at the movement of his arm. "Byung-yeon, are you hurt?"

"No."

"You've always been the worst liar." She was already making his way to his back, but the sight of him was completely unexpected. There were deep cuts breaking through his silk uniform, bringing an unfitting shade of maroon to the sea green undertones. "We need to get back to the hut quickly. You can't wrap these wounds by yourself."

Byung-yeon winced as her hand traced a slice near the edge of his neck. "Will you do it?"

She nodded, outstretching her hand towards him. "I'll always take care of you."


	14. Just Like You

p dir="ltr"Hey guys! So for some weird reason, I can't get the bold font to go away on my computer... So this chapter will be entirely bolded and I want to apologize for that! Thank you for waiting as well, and for all the new subscribers and comments! I really appeciate it - I've got so many deadlines coming up for University that I'm practically buried beneath them! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think x /p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"~.~.~.~.~.~.~/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri waited inside the small hut for what could have been hours. Byung-yeong and the Crown Prince were in charge of taking back their beloved eunuch, no matter what the cost. Although Hye-ri was itching to step outside and watch the sunset from the palace walls, she knew that she must keep her ground. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHer fingers dipped into the bowl of water resting on the wobbly planks before her. Soon it would be tainted red. Her knuckles tapped the wood firmly to check that Byung-yeon's makeshift nest wasn't about to break under the weight of two people./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongWhen the creaking of the door flooded into her ears, Hye-ri glanced down from her small tower. "You're safe!" She spotted Sam-nom's prisoner outfit. It was strangely fitting for his thin frame, almost as if it were a hanbok. "Is everything alright?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon grunted. For once in her life, Hye-ri was unsure of what it meant. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Eunuch Hong, I've already set up some blankets for you." She gestured to the pad of pillows and fluffy sheets on the rice mat below her. "I hope it's comfortable for you." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongSam-nom instantly dove into them, but the suspicion on Byung-yeon's face was clear even from the height. "Where did you get those?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri's tongue clicked on the roof of her mouth. "From a friend." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon had to turn away to hide his scowl. They were obviously from Yoon-sung. He wasn't sure if it was the bitterness of the thought that they had been alone together, or the fact that his back was stinging worse than the crack of a horse whip. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongWithout a word of hesitation, he began to undress himself. Sam-nom and Hye-ri both watched with careful eyes as his black garments flew from his sore body. They may have admired his tone, had it not been for the uncomfortable spread of bruises and cuts across his back. He looked like an oil paiting; he was so splattered in color. The marks twisted around his arm until they reached the top of his neck. There was a particularly large slice down his spine, twisting Hye-ri's stomach into a dirtied dish rag. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongShe hadn't taken note of her audible gasp until she saw Byung-yeon's eyes glance upwards. His face was expressionless, but she knew that he was hurting. There was no way for him not to be./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Kim Hyung." Sam-nom's voice was low. "Did you get hurt again because of me?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHe turned away without sympathy. "It's my job. It's not because of you." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri's brows came together. He was abnormally bitter. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"That's not right. You always worry about me." The bashful eunuch dug his small toes under the covers. "You saved my life and nursed me all night when I was ill." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri dipped her head over the edge of the indoor balcony. "He did that?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"I already told you... that wasn't me." Byung-yeon's voice was insistent as he pulled his shirt back on. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"If it wasn't you, who could it have been? The only ones who live in Jahyeongdang…" Sam-nom's voice faded somewhere with the plausible thought that it could have been the Crown Prince. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri's memories took her to her backyard, where Byung-yeon had wrapped her wounds countless times. "It sounds a lot like you, though." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongSam-nom smiled. "See? Hye-ri can't be the only person you're nice to." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHis cheeks flushed darker than his cuts, but before Byung-yeon could say anything in protest, Hye-ri waved for him. "Take your shirt back off. How am I going to dress your wounds with that on?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon obediently climbed the ladder upwards. His shirt was still over his shoulders, his fingers hesitant to pull it off in front of her. He knew that she was only playing nurse, but he could not bring himself to do it. "Perhaps I can take care of it myself." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri's face fell to the floor. "You've kept me waiting for three hours. Let me do it." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongSam-nom seemed to be off into another world if the smile on his face was anything to go by. Hye-ri peeked down to make sure he wasn't going to gossip about this tomorrow morning, but his back was already turned to prepare for sweeter dreams. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongWhen she returned to her friend, his shoulders were bare once more. She was able to examine the wounds more intimately now, the purple hues of them growing as time passed. "I hadn't imagined that it would be this bad." She introduced the rag to the cool water. "You should have told me. Yeong could have taken someone else with him." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon shook his head once, barely reacting when she touched the open wound near his neck. "It's my duty to protect him." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongShe nodded without argument. He was right; that was what he prepared his entire life for. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongThe two of them sat in silence for a short time. Hye-ri continued to bring the rag from the bowl to his chest, the humid summer air slipping through open cracks of wood and forming beads of sweat along her hairline. She knew Byung-yeon was watching her, but was too focussed on grounding herbs to take notice. Once she placed the final piece of cloth across his upper stomach, she motioned for him to spin around./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongWhen his back was facing her, she felt as if she could speak more openly. "How does the salve feel? Are the leaves stinging too much?" Byung-yeon shook his head. Of course it did not hurt him. What did? "You really took a beating. When I was watching you in the woods, I wasn't even aware that you had been struck-" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHe turned his head slightly so that she could see his lips. "They're not all from today." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri dropped her hand. "Oh, right. Of course not." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongThere was little she could do for the bruises. After his cuts had been properly suffocated into a tight bandage, she was forced to look at what nature itself could only heal. She recalled when her mother used to press her lips against Hye-ri's knee every time she fell. She had sworn that a kiss would make the pain go away, and maybe because Hye-ri was a foolish child, she believed it. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"What are you thinking about?"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri almost laughed when she confessed. "My mother used to kiss my bruises when I was a child. She promised me that it wouldn't hurt anymore."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Was it true?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri began to twist a strand of his ponytail between her fingers. She was unsure if he could feel it. "To be honest, I can't remember. Now that she's gone, I'd like to think that it was." Hye-ri would have kissed the bruise at the bottom of his neck just then, had it not been for Sam-nom possibly waking up. She constantly found herself needing to touch him, in any small way, to remind herself that he was still there. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Hye-ri." Hearing her own name felt unusual. "I'm sorry if I've seemed somewhat-" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Bitter?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"For lack of a better word, yes." He turned around to face her, and she caught sight of just how black his eyes were. "My nerves these days are…" His eyes darted away from her, his lids flickering too quickly to express comfort. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongShe slid his hand over his at the risk of being caught. "You have nothing to apologize for. You should sleep; you'll feel better in the morning." Byung-yeon was facing her now. "Sometimes you have to take care of yourself first." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHe nodded, quietly moving to his usual bannister. It dawned on Hye-ri that she had never seen him lying down to sleep, most likely out of fear that he would need to spring into action at any moment. That was something she could understand in his line of work, but it also made her question how many times he would actually be required to do so./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Are you leaving?" It was more of a proposition for her to stay than a question./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"I wasn't planning on it," she whispered too softly for even a roof moth to hear. /strongstrongHye-ri laid on her back in her own pile of makeshift sheets. She was unsure of what Sam-nom would say should he awake, but they were luckily too far out of view for him to see them now. She patted the spot beside her ever-so-lightly, the sound enough to crack Byung-yeon from his trickle into sleep. "Why don't you try laying down?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon glanced at her suggestive hand on the empty space beside her. "It would be back for my back." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri was unable to suppress her laugh. "And leaning against a pole isn't?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon hoped the moonlight hid his rosy cheeks. "I'm used to this." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri couldn't resist smiling as she shut her eyes for rest. "Oh, alright. But if you get cold in the night, don't come asking for my blanket." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"strong~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongThe following morning, Hye-ri had still not woken up. Byung-yeon was preparing himself to meet the Prince, but had to retie his shirt three times due to the distraction of her sleeping body. He even leaned over at one point to check if she was still breathing./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongAs he left to head to the main courtyard, he couldn't resist laughing to himself. How could someone so energetic in life sleep so peacefully? emShe likely wears herself out/em, he thought with a smile./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongSure enough, the Prince was waiting beneath the roof of the shooting range. When he caught sight of his friend from the distance, he quickly made his way over. Whatever Lee Yeong had to say, he wanted it to be quick. Byung-yeon could read his friend's body language perfectly after all their years together./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"How is Eunuch Hong? How are you?" His head fell to his shoulder. "You seem surprisingly fine."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"I am."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongYeong smirked. "Hye-ri's still in the palace, isn't she? She's like a bird. She can fly over just about any gate." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon tilted his head down to hide the slight pink rising in his cheeks. "Eunuch Hong has already made his way to the main building. I thought I saw Yoon-sung chasing after him. Apparently he was rather helpful in getting Sam-nom settled last night." /strongstrongByung-yeon couldn't deny that he had noticed his friend's abnormally heightened concern for the boy, but there was another thought pressing on his mind that made the entire situation plausible. He was convinced that the eunuch was a woman, but did not have the heart to announce it out of fear for her safety. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"I should find him." Lee Yeong was already beginning to walk away. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon stood his ground. "Eunuch Hong or Yoon-sung?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongThe Prince waved an uninterested hand over his head, disappearing like a fly into the distance. There was still much that needed to be said. The Crown Prince's affection for Byung-yeon's roommate was now made aware to the entire palace. Not a soul would fall asleep without questioning the Prince's sexuality, particularly the Queen. She was keeping her eye on the throne for her own child, searching for any way to uncover a flaw in the current Prince. Byung-yeon had wanted to warn his friend that she would likely request for a medical examination soon, making sure that these eunuchs were all truly who they said they were./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongAnd yet, Lee Yeong didn't have the time to listen. He didn't seem to have much time for anything anymore when it came to the strange little creature. There was no trace of jealousy in this thought, but only concern. His friend was digging a grave big enough for the two of them to fall comfortably asleep in, but Byung-yeon was not offering to toss in the dirt. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHe himself was plagued with the idea of Hye-ri's marriage, but had little ability to change that. Suppressing his fear of seeing her with another man took more strength than fighting an army of Chinese, and he felt the delicate plaster of his heart beginning to crack. If his closest friend was not there to listen, who could he speak to?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongLeaving the court was impossible without the King's consent. If Lee Yeong was to be the next King, Byung-yeon likely already had his answer. And truthfully, he was unsure if he even emwanted /emto leave the court for the sake of a woman. It was not a thought he had ever grown accustomed to thinking. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon was locked in a maze without an exit. The only thing that seemed to still his mind was the delicate slice of an arrow, and so he made his way to fetch his bow. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"strong~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongWhen Hye-ri had awoken at the break of noon, she found herself alone in the hut. The ramifications that awaited her at home were only going to get worse with each passing minute, and so she made her way back more swiftly than a jay. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHer father was in the field working, his hands and feet stained brown from the mud of the Earth. When he spotted her cracking through the broken tree branches, there was little sign of annoyance on his face./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Where have you been?" Hye-ri did not answer. She stood like a toddler about to get scolded. "You don't need to answer; I already know."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"My friend was in danger. I understand that this is the last thing that I should be doing when I am engaged, but my nature is to-"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHer father tossed a radish into the barrel and motioned for her to follow. They walked together in silence for some time until reaching the edge of the hill. There were three tree stumps fit for the whole family, reminding Hye-ri of the hole in her heart that only her mother could fill./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Sit. I want to talk to you." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri did as she was told. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Now, I realize that I have not been able to personally ask you about how you feel towards this marriage. I understand that these situations often go without the opinion of the child involved, but it has not sat right with me for quite a few days." Hye-ri was beginning to note the wrinkles at the edge of her father's eyes. It seemed that he had grown older overnight. "Perhaps our relationship is abnormal without your mother being here. I feel more like a friend to you and Na-ri than a father at times, and have been ridiculed for that." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri bit her lip. "I'm sorry, father. We never aimed to embarrass you."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHe laughed, his teeth spreading apart against the delicate greenery behind him. "You have never once embarrassed me. You have always made me proud and there is not a moment in my life that I would change with the exception of your mother leaving us. And that is what started me thinking… The love that I felt for your mother overpowered the fact that our marriage was arranged. She was just what I had wanted, emmore/em than I had wanted, and I'd like to think that I never took that for granted."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri rested her head on her father's shoulder. "She knew that. She loved you just as much."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Unfortunately, I want to give that to you more than anything, but I worry that with our income, I would be unable to." She watched his fingers knead around one another. "Our situation grows more difficult as Na-ri gets older. Your dance brings in good pay, but I worry that with your age you will be shunned if you do not marry soon. In truth, Hye-ri… I have a simple question for you." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongShe felt a seed of fear hatch inside her stomach. "Yes?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"I know you get angry when your sister asks you, but I need you to be honest with me. I'm your father, after all." A bird's chirp broke the silence. "Are you in love with Byung-yeon?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri's back snapped upwards into a rigid position. Her first instinct was to laugh off the question and run, run anywhere and everywhere to get away from the suggestion. But she found herself unmoving. The sun was at its peak for the day, the beams of it a happy influence on her increasingly dark thoughts. /strongstrong"We've always been friends." She wasn't sure that was a proper answer. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"That's not a proper answer." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemDamn it/em, she cursed inwardly. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Father, I don't understand why you're asking me this all of a sudden." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHe shrugged. "Because I care about you, Hye-ri."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongShe sighed heavily, the palms of her hands dripping beads of sweat that damped her skirt. "Let's just pretend that the answer to your question is 'yes'. Even if I have feelings for Byung-yeon in my heart, how could I act on it? He is a fighter for the Crown and the Kingdom. He has duties that both you and I know he will never break, not even for the love of a woman." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"I notice that you didn't point out the fact that he may not have feelings for you in return." He tried to grab her eye contact, but Hye-ri turned away. "Did he say something to you?"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Not in so much as words." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongThe implication of what happened was clear. Her father could feel his chest tightening with the realization that their emotions went much deeper than his own mind could fathom. "Hye-ri, my only advice to you in this moment is to speak with him directly about it. Once you hear what he has to say about the situation, you'll know what it is that you must do."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHye-ri nodded. Her father asked if she wanted to follow him inside for dinner, but she requested to be alone for a while. If Byung-yeon said that he could not marry her, the only options left were to give her hand over to a stranger or be an outcast for the rest of her life. She was uncomfortable with the thought of the maids of the palace fawning over Byung-yeon for the rest of his life. She was even jealous of his ability to bask in their kind words and praises when she may be stuck under the thumb of an unloving partner. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongWhat made her most uncomfortable was the belief that she already knew his answer, and that hearing it in words would ultimately break her heart. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"strong~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongTwo days had gone by without seeing Hye-ri. Byung-yeon truthfully emwas/em counting. As he rested on his perch with Sam-nom below him, he was not ready to have his mind taken away from her. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongSam-nom's small fingers were busy working at creating puppets. He had a new mission to bring a eunuch and maid together that he had overheard whispering their confessions in the palace. Obviously, it was not his place to do so, but he would intervene nonetheless. He was quite good at that./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongJust as he stuck his finger with a needle, Sam-nom shrieked. No harsh words came from up above, scolding him that he was foolish and needed to stop sewing dolls like a woman. "Kim Hyung… Are you worried about something? You're not making fun of me."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon could hear Sam-nom's voice, but his mind was too fixated on an image he did not want to fully draw out. Hye-ri was taking the hand of someone else, her thin fingers unfitting into his rough ones. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Sewing is the best way to get rid of unnecessary thoughts," Sam-nom tried again. "Could you help-"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Be quiet." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongSam-nom's lip twisted into a snarl. "I didn't think you would help me anyway." He raised the distorted doll proudly. "This isn't even as easy as you think! You probably can't even put a thread through a needle." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon let an audible sigh fall from his lips. He saw what the kid was doing. He was partially trying to get someone to do his work, and partially trying to lesson the dark atmosphere of the place. Byung-yeon was always surprised by how easily the eunuch could read him. /strongstrongQuietly, he made his way down the ladder until he sat opposite the boy. Sam-nom was about to announce his gratitude, but Byung-yeon's hand halted all words. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Don't speak to me while I work." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHis fingers plucked the doll away like a greedy child, moving swiftly to readjust the pin that Sam-nom had incorrectly set. Once that was fixed, he went about his way attaching the arm. At most it took him five minutes, and he could see the eunuch's gaping mouth from the corner of his eye. As he pulled on the final thread, and explanation followed. "Hye-ri used to rip her dress while she was dancing. I would help her repair it." /strongstrong /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"You are really amazing. You know how to use every part of your body!" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon stared at the boy blankly, unsure of what he was referring to. "Blow out the candles so that we can sleep."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Wait, Kim Hyung! When a man puts a thread through a needle… shouldn't he finish the project?" Smiling sheepishly, another doll was thrusted in the guard's direction. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon whipped out his knife in annoyance, slicing the top of the candle and turning the whole room dark. Sam-nom screamed in horror, but not to the guard's surprise. "I'll do it in the morning. Just leave it."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"What's with you these days? You're always off in another world." The following words were not meant to come out but frustration had another agenda. "It must have something to do with Hye-ri. If you're trying to hide your feelings for her, it's not working very-"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon shouted through the darkness. "You should watch what you say! You should be reminded that you're only a eunuch. I could get you out of here before you even understand where your robes went. Understood?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongA long silence followed. Byung-yeon suspected it was safe to make his way up to his loft, but when he got there, Sam-nom's voice trailed after him. "What I wanted to say, in more delicate words, is that you can about it with me."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Talk about what?"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"The Crown Prince told me that she was getting married."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon's eyelids fell shut. He imagined that he was by a river, completely and utterly alone. There wasn't even a breeze in the air. "Who are you making those dolls for?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"There is a forbidden love in the palace." Sam-nom's voice was filled with wonder. It only emphasized that 'he' was actually a 'she'. "Since they can't say their words directly, I'm helping them do so by way of puppets." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"A forbidden love?" Byung-yeon snickered. "The only love in the palace that isn't forbidden is between the King and Queen. Otherwise, it would just be best to forget about it." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"That's the problem," the eunuch urged from below. "We can't just forget about love. If we feel it, then it's real. How can you just put it aside like it's nothing?" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongByung-yeon's fingers reached towards his face. It was dry, but why did he feel as if he were about to weep? "Because we're trained to. We're told not to love. We're told that it's wrong. If we want someone else in our lives, our livelihood must be sacrificed. It's all we've ever known and making puppets won't change that." /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongThe two of them may have fallen asleep on that note, but just before they trickled into their dreams, Sam-nom made a confession./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"At least I'm willing to try."/strong/p 


	15. Lost Promises

**HELLO ALL! So, sorry for the tardiness of this post, but I had University exams to attend. But guess what? Those end on Friday, which means I'll be back to updating! Granted, I have to go to school in Korea this summer, but I will still be updating on a much more regualr time frame. Hopefully even faster. Thank you for all the subs and comments while I was away - I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait!**

 **-Mistro-**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hye-ri noticed her arms were sore as soon as she picked up the wash basin. The stiffness in them almost caused her to spill its contents onto the wooden floor, had it not been for her sister's fast thinking.

"You're overworking yourself in the fields." Na-ri would never know how much she sounded like their mother. "What is it that has you so worked up?"

Hye-ri wiped the sweat from her brow, trying to change the topic. "You sound like you're eighty years old when you speak."

Na-ri spun around, her braid as sharp as a wasp's tail. "When did it become a bad thing to act older than one's age? I feel like society tells us to do it all the time, particularly as we're women." Her small feet danced down the patio stairs, carrying her delicate frame to the middle of the fields.

Hye-ri watched after her in a state of defeat. Even her baby sister seemed to have more of a grip on life than she did. Three days had passed without a visit to the palace, and Hye-ri knew that the longer she put off her father's advice, the closer she got to marrying a stranger. She may have continued to lounge in her nest of pity, had it not been for an unexpected appearance at the side of their home.

"Oh!" It was Na-ri's shriek that made them turn. "Y-you're here! My Majesty!" Her body flopped to the ground in a heap, her skinny legs lost beneath the poof of her skirt. "I-I mean... _Your_ Majesty!"

Lee Yeong laughed like the pouring of honey. Offering her his hand, she shakily took it. "Stand up, Kang Na-ri. What have I told you about bowing?"

She sucked in her breath. "I can't remember. Every time you speak, I just hear birds."

Ha-ri laughed uncomfortably to hide her sister's words. "Well, _okay then!_ That's enough of that, Na-ri. Get inside the house." The girl simply stared, her eyes lost in a fantasy that could never be. "Na-ri, if you go inside, I'll make yakgwa later."

The older duo watched as the child's feet fly behind her. Her frame disappeared behind the door like a ghost, the hem of her white skirt not even daring to take a peek. "She'll do anything for sweets," Hye-ri smirked. "But I'm wondering what the Crown Prince will do anything for." Turning back to him, her arms folded firmly across her chest. "To what do I owe the special appearance, my Prince?"

Lee Yeong smiled as if he had a secret. "I need you."

"You need to stop saying that."

"Aha, but I truly do need you. A woman with your skills is incredibly important to me."

Hye-ri took a step closer. "I'm listening, but you're making no sense. As per usual."

Lee Yeong's perfectly round eyes averted hers. She wanted to comment on how he was far more handsome dressed as an academic, that he was his true nature when he was anything but a Prince, but held her tongue. "There are accusations about me floating around the palace. Normally, these things could just be brushed off, but I'm afraid they're making something of an impact."

Hye-ri thought back to Sam-nom. Did it mean something that she instantly thought of the eunuch?

"Despite the whispered words having no validity, my stepmother seems to be taking them to heart. Her fierce aversion to me continues to grow with each passing day, the child inside of her more fit for the throne than me, without even being something akin to a human yet." His brows knitted together in his forehead, as both of them seemed to forget what the purpose of his coming was. "This has, as you can imagine, been incredibly hard on my father. His insomnia has grown worse and his nightmares are unceasing. I need someone to calm him… to make him feel more at ease, you could say."

Hye-ri's arms fell to her side. The wind coldly kissed her palms. "What does any of this have to do with me?" Lee Yeong smiled, spinning around in a delicate circle. The implication was clear. "You want me to dance? … For the King of Joseon?"

"You must realize the gravity of the situation." He took a step forward, his pouty lips now desperate. "If he could put his mind at ease, perhaps he could also calm some of the nerves of that woman who acts as Queen. You know how this could end, Hye-ri. I'm trying to find any way to slow down her plans."

 _"You know how this could end, Hye-ri."_

She knew about Byung-yeon. About Baekwoonhwe. She knew all of it, but the Prince did not.

Hye-ri shook her head without giving it a minute's pause. "I can't do that."

"Actually, you can. And you will. I've already prepared it."

" _What_?"

The cheek in his smile could be seen from the next town. "I am the Crown Prince, after all."

"Lee Yeong, this is-" He raised a careful finger. " _Crown Prince_ , even if I wanted to dance for your father, I have no time to prepare."

"What do you need to prepare? It will be nothing dramatic or elaborate. It will simply be you and him in the main hall of the palace with several guards looking on. This is no different from when you dance in the town square. In fact, I suspect it would be even more relaxed."

Hye-ri's mind had already stopped after 'guards'. "Will Byung-yeon be there?"

Lee Yeong paused. Of course she should have mentioned the third part of their trio, but it had been his mistake not to consider it as a ploy to agree. "Of course he will be there. He had rather insisted on it."

Hye-ri nodded slowly. "I will consider it."

There was only one thing he had yet to tell her. It would certainly make her refuse his offer, but he could command her and let that be the end of it. Granted, Hye-ri ever listened to his commands, but in this case he was something close to desperate. "Byung-yeon will not be the only person there that you know."

Hye-ri raised a thin brow. "Yoon-sung?"

"Not exactly. This is a person that you have yet to meet." The next words came carefully, as if they were swords on the edge of being sheathed. "When I spoke to your father about my proposition this morning at the palace, he made a small comment about… a _visitor_ coming into town that very same day. Naturally, all I could do was invite him to meet you in the palace as well." Hye-ri's suspicion was growing like a black cloud. "Naturally, Farmer Kang suggested that this guest see you in your natural state, dancing, to… impress him, I suppose."

"You're talking about _him_. The man I'm supposed to marry."

Lee Yeong's face was blank. It was the first time his canvas of emotion had ever been so empty. "I'm sorry, Hye-ri."

She looked away, the grey of her eyes expanding into the white sky behind them. "I wish that were true." The silence stretched between them like rope. Lee Yeong knew he could say nothing to convince her of his regret. "That settles it. When do you need me?"

"In two days. You can prepare your outfit in the maid quarters just before dusk. The dance will take place in the evening, and I suspect my father will not be able to sit comfortably for more than twenty minutes."

Hye-ri felt her head nod, but she was unsure if she was in control of her body, or if that power belonged to the universe. Her freedom had a structure in that moment. It felt like water. It was washing over her, slipping through her fingers and across her toes. It melted away from her body with ease, flooding into the Earth beneath her before vanishing to the next generation.

A single thought crossed Hye-ri's mind. There was no going back from this. Hye-ri may have had the duty to perform for the King, but there was one duty she required to fulfil for herself.

In two nights, it would either be the start or the end of something great.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The palace was quieter than usual. It even felt like the sun was giving up on staying awake, as darkness slipped in an hour earlier than normal.

On one side of the expansive house, Hye-ri sat alone. Her purple skirt billowed out beneath her like petals. She felt like anything but a flower. Her makeup rested, untouched, beside her. Nothing she did would ever make her feel as beautiful as when Byung-yeon had disguised her as a gisaeng. Her nose twitched when she realised how ironic the statement sounded.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Hye-ri knew how fast time was passing. Her hair rested over her shoulders, flat and wavy. She liked her natural state. It was her, despite feeling most like herself in the steps of the dance. How could she perform tonight with decorations on her skin? It would be a lie to her future husband, whoever that may be.

On the other side of the palace, Byung-yeon paced about his room. Lee Yeong had informed him of Hye-ri's arrival, along with the fact that her betrothed would be there to confirm the engagement. There was not a possibility that he would reject Hye-ri. Who could compare to her? There had certainly never been anyone else for him. Byung-yeon hated that he had realised that fact all too late.

It seemed he was not the only one in a sense of crisis. When he glanced at Sam-nom, the eunuch's small face was buried in his even smaller hands. "Did something happen?" Byung-yeon's genuine concern surprised even himself.

The eunuch sat up in unwarranted defence. "Kim Hyung! Those words are really harsh!"

"I… Excuse me?" _That's what I get for trying to be nice,_ he thought glumly.

"Asking if something happened... when nothing did! T-that's a bit impolite, don't you think?" Even Sam-nom didn't appear convinced with his own argument.

"Really?" Byung-yeon glanced to the side awkwardly. "I'm sorry." He cursed himself inwardly for attempting to be polite. Just as he began to leave, Sam-nom jolted upwards.

"Kim Hyung! Can I ask you something?"

His black eyes flickered with annoyance. "What is it?"

Hesitation was etched all over the poor boy's face. Byung-yeon was certain 'he' was a woman now, but the reason as to why she had put herself in such danger was still unclear. "From what I understand, you are the person that His Highness cherishes the most, and Eunuch Jang is the second… but, by any chance, has he ever liked a woman?"

Byung-yeon's head tilted slightly with warning. It was a dangerous question to ask in terms of the Prince's privacy, but even more so now that he had discovered her big secret. "No." Each word had emphasis. "Not. Once."

"… N-not once?"

Byung-yeon was smiling to himself as he pulled his light jacket on. He could see the girl's frantic gestures through the mirror on the wall, but decided it was best to let her panic in privacy. After all, Hye-ri was in the palace. It would be a mistake to see her unchaperoned, but he also knew it would be a mistake not to. Lee Yeong had certainly not said that she was in the maid quarters, alone, for nothing. It was likely an urge to bring the two together, for whatever reason.

The grass was soft and slightly damp beneath his padded feet. Byung-yeon might have taken notice of the crickets' dim song had his mind not been so lost. Hye-ri was just in the hut ahead, the flickering candlelight no doubt the result of her steady hands.

Unsure of how to capture her attention, Byung-yeon lightly twisted the door ring between his fingers. He could still see his bandages creeping from beneath his sleeves, the memory of her literally glued to his skin. "Kang Hye-ri. Are you in there?"

From outside, he could hear her body shoot upwards. "What are you doing here?"

Byung-yeon smiled against the wood of the door. "If you let me in, you'll see."

The few seconds that passed seem fatalistic, as if she would never appear. But sure enough, the door was delicately pulled back from its place. On the other side stood Hye-ri, her hair loose for the first time since they were children. He couldn't help but note its length, almost double that of his.

"You look beautiful." The words rushed from his lips without a barrier to stop them. Hye-ri stood in silence, unsure of how to react. "But you haven't done your makeup. There's little time, Hye-ri. The King is expecting you."

 _I can't ask him to do my makeup,_ she said to herself. _I can't ask him to touch me._ "I should get back to work."

Byung-yeon stepped over the threshold, his mere presence pushing her back inside. His hands closed the door with a forcefulness that was unfamiliar to his normal passivity. When he turned to look at her, she seemed to cower in the darkest corner of the room. "I heard that your fiancée will be here." Hye-ri nodded. If she opened her mouth, she would say something they both regretted. "Is this the first time…?" She nodded again, more weakly this time. "Of course it is." A gentle smile broke through. "You've rarely been out of my sight. How could you have met him?"

That seemed to be the trigger. "Byung-yeon." Her feet took a proud step forward. "I need to ask you something."

The world seemed to pause on its axis. Crickets stopped in their song to hear the sweet music of another, waiting for that single note that may never come.

"... Will you marry me?"

Byung-yeon felt his heart stop. Hye-ri was beginning to lose her breath, but that was beyond her control. Her words came out shakily, more afraid than upset. His own emotions verged on the edge of love and pain, the soul of him stuck somewhere unreachable.

"Byung-yeon… would you have me?"

 _Yes._

 _Yes._

 _To the edge of the world and back, yes._

"Hye-ri…" His words were careful. They did not match what was in his heart, but they were phrases etched from the stone of truth. They struck the body as sharply as a carved spear, the crushing pain surrounding you before even coming into contact with skin. "... I could never marry you."

Hye-ri's head fell in an instant. "I understand." The long curtains of black hair covered her face as if it were the finale of a show. With a pathetic murmur laced with the holding back of a sob, she whispered to him. "You need to leave."

Byung-yeon did as he was told. He had always trusted Hye-ri. Always listened to her. Always believed her. That particular situation changed nothing. If she asked him to grab a snake by the neck, he would do it. If she told him to carry her across the country, his body would obey.

If she had just asked him once more, he may have said yes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hye-ri knew Byung-yeon was not watching the performance. Her eyes focussed only on the soft dirt beneath her feet as she danced, the sorrow she was meant to express in her eyes entirely real. The trick was the smile on her lips, which stung like the quick kiss of a candle.

Her hair was made up perfectly, her rogue evenly applied. She was a true masterpiece, and it did not go unnoticed by a single eye in the room. That included the King. He was captivated by the girl's effortless turns, her precise tilting of the chin, the woeful sadness with which she carried his sins.

There was another man equally as impressed. His name was Park Hong-min. He built canals, both designing and digging them into existence. Many viewed him as an innovator or saviour to their water supply, but he only considered himself a common man. If anything, he knew he was entirely worthless of the woman dancing before him.

It was a shame they were not allowed to interact, and judging by her downcast eyes, she had no interest in stealing a glance at his tall and slender frame. He was close to her, just off the edge of the stage, but it was as if her mind were in the stars.

Hong-min wondered why she had accepted the marriage proposal just before the show. There seemed a sense of urgency in her choice, as if she merely wanted to get it over with. Did she want children? It didn't appear so, not when she herself was so ambitious. Was her father in need of his money? When working for the palace, one had to suspect they had a somewhat steady income.

What was her reasoning?

There was some speculation within him that the girl had known love. Perhaps it was forbidden or unrequited, but evidence of its existence could be found in the turn of her toes. Hong-min had never felt as passionately as she moved, meaning that there was inspiration from another man in her heart.

In that moment, he thought that perhaps with Hye-ri at his side, he could one day understand that kind of love.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hye-ri did not meet her betrothed, much to his disappointment. He did not come after her either, a fact of which she was unsure was honourable or disappointing. After all, she had accepted his hand. Was that not something to be grateful for?

Her father had already begun wedding preparations the next morning. Park's parents were in the house, sending Hye-ri far from it. Her mind dug through the thick pages of books as she roamed the town shops, the fantasy life far more appealing than what lay at her feet.

Rain began to pour through the village at midday. Life seemed to halt due to its appearance, but Hye-ri was grateful for it. After her mother had died, the rain was the only thing she had to hide her tears.

Making her way through the small huts, Hye-ri finally came to her destination as the sun began to set.

"Kang Hye-ri. You're soaking wet."

"Yak-yong," Hye-ri panted, unsure of what was rain or sweat. "I've been walking all day."

He stood up a bit straighter. There was a wobble in his action, making the soju bottle beside him all the more clear. "Well, that's no good. Take a seat." He slammed his fist against the spot beside him. "Take a seat, girl! Come, come." She joined him under the jutting roof, the water spilling off of it as much as it came from her. "Drink this." He thrusted the bottle forward. "It will warm you up."

"I-I can't." Her fingers wrapped around it. "As much as I would like to…"

"There's nobody here. Nobody likes to spend time with an old drunk." She felt his elbow enter her rib. "Just try it."

Hye-ri ignored the cups before her and took a swig directly from the bottle. It was hot as it passed through her throat, the invisible flames growing inside of her stomach. "Oh," she whispered. "That's nice."

"Now you know why I never wear a jacket." He watched her take a second sip. "What brings you here?"

"Medicine." A hiccup interrupted her words. "I was hoping you would have some."

"For what?"

"A broken heart."

Yak-yong's abrupt laugh scared the nearby chickens into a squawk. "Oh, wait. You're not joking, are you?"

Hye-ri shook her head, the world spinning with her third swallow. "I was never a comedian."

Yak-yong felt sober just looking at her. "Does this have to do with Byung-yeon? Don't act like I haven't noticed the two of you. I think these chickens are even smart enough to realise your little games."

Hye-ri's head shook slowly. The bottle was empty, and it made her head feel the same. "The game has finished. Byung-yeon was declared the winner and I'm getting passed onto the next player." She stumbled into the shed behind her in search of more rice wine. "If you can't cure me of a broken heart, at least tell me about a woman's first night with a man."

Yak-yong turned as red as the King's robes. "Kang Hye-ri, that's certainly not a conversation the two of us are going to have."

She sat back down in defeat, her hands empty. "You drank all of the soju."

"No, Hye-ri. _You_ did that." He flicked her chin. "Can't you speak to your mother about this?"

She thought she could see her mother's grey eyes in the holes of the plaster ahead of her. "She died ten years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The two of them sat in silence to watch the rain. It always seemed faster when you were viewing it indoors, but the sensation was not strong when actually in its midst. Hye-ri itched to feel its kiss again, to let herself drown in nature's weeping. If she hadn't drunk half of the soju bottle, the figure approaching her would have seemed more real.

"Speak of the devil," Yak-yong snorted. "It looks like you have a visitor."

Hye-ri's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Kang Hye-ri."

The drunkards glanced up, albeit somewhat slowly, to meet the face of Byung-yeon. His chest was heaving, as they could note through the open gap of his shirt. Black robes stuck to the guard's skin like Hye-ri's arms wanted to, the rain trickling easily through his tied black hair.

"Byung-yeon," she said slowly. "Welcome."

He chose to ignore the droop of her eyes. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You weren't at your house. You weren't in the village. I had to gave Mister Choi half of my pocket money for him to tell me where you went."

Hye-ri suddenly felt more sober. "Why does it suddenly matter where I am?"

Yak-yong stood up uncomfortably. "That's my cue to leave."

"No!" Hye-ri gripped his sleeve, pulling him back beside her. "Anything he can say to me, he can say to you."

Byung-yeon glanced awkwardly between them. "Hye-ri, you need to go home. You've been out all day and could catch a cold."

"I'm not the only one, apparently."

"Hye-ri, _please._ " There was desperation in his voice that she did not recognise. Whatever state of mind he was in, it was not a healthy one. "Please just come with me; I need to speak with you."

Hye-ri laughed heartily, startling the chickens into a cluck once more. " _Now_ you need to speak with me." Her head rolled to Yak-yong. "What's interesting about this entire scene is that yesterday, I asked him to-" Her sentence was cut short by his hand slipping through hers. It was not a pull or a tug, but a gentle move that entirely won her over. Byung-yeon led her through the open courtyard with only the soft squeeze of his hand. "Hey!" He felt her fists on his back. "Let go of me! This is entirely unfair, not to mention the fact that I'm engaged and you can't be-"

"Hye-ri!" Byung-yeon hated the sound of his raised voice. They were alone in a small alley, windowless walls trapping them with only a few feet to spare. "I need you to listen to me."

If she wasn't sober before, she certainly was then. The rain was falling over them, harder now, as the moon reached its highest.

"Yesterday, you asked me to marry you. I gave you an honest answer."

Her stomach fell between her feet. "Thank you for reminding me. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

His arm stopped her exit. Any other man would have grabbed her, but he kept to himself. "You can leave if that's what you truly want. I won't stop you next time, but I think you should hear me out."

Rain slid between her eyelashes. "I'm listening."

"When you asked me if we could be together, I said that I could never marry you."

 _"_ _Hye-ri… I could never marry you."_

The words played in her mind more clearly than the rain surrounding her. Hearing his former rejection once more made her arms react without will. She pushed him away, taking a step back as if his very touch were poison. "Why are you saying all of this? If you're trying to hurt me, I can guarantee that it's working. For both of our sakes, why don't we just put this to rest?"

Byung-yeon was past his limit. His hands met her waist, pulling her into him without warning. She stumbled against the mud, her wet palms meeting his exposed chest. The sensation of the cool water against his heated skin led her thoughts somewhere she could only describe as 'red'.

"I said that I couldn't, but I never said that I didn't want to."

Hye-ri's eyes helplessly met his. She scanned his face like a target in war, spotting the slight curve of his nose, the thickness of his brow, and the sharp way his eyes came to a point.

He was perfect, really.

Perfect for anyone but her.

"What are you saying?"

The rain fell hard around them, sinking them further into the soft earth. Byung-yeon didn't mind the pull of the ground; he would have died there, risking his life in the middle of a village full of men who wanted to kill him. For her. Enemies of the Baekwoonhwe had seen his face, but risking the journey for Hye-ri was more important.

"I don't know. I just need time, Hye-ri."

"Time for what?"

Her lips were turning white. The breath that came from them danced through the rain like smoke before it was struck down with another droplet. There was a force pulling her to him, unexplainable and entirely real. Letting his inhibitions go, he felt the small of her back against his palm. His fingers tightened around the fabric of her dress, his desire no longer hidden behind the excuse of blood loss or confusion.

"I want you, Hye-ri."

Before she could respond, his lips were on hers. She felt his thumb trace over her jaw, the rest of his fingers pulling her chin upwards. There was urgency, once again, as if they had no time. Perhaps they didn't. Surrendering herself to fear, Hye-ri let her lips part. There was a dance in her stomach before she felt his tongue on hers, their lips constantly desperate to meet again.

Unable to control her desire against the twinge of alcohol, Hye-ri found herself falling backwards. Her back hit the nearby wall with a thud, which only seemed to propel their actions into a new stage. Byung-yeon's body drew near, his hips meeting hers with a strange closeness Hye-ri struggled to describe. She felt her legs grow weak when she stared up at him, breaking their kiss for an involuntary gasp.

His arms sunk around her waist just as she began to fall. "Hye-ri, don't marry him. You can't."

"Byung-yeon, we-"

His voice shook, the fog escaping his lips broken into slivers of mist. " _Please_. I could never see you again if you became his wife."

Hye-ri could feel herself crying now. She was ashamed to do so in front of him, but meanwhile felt safe. He already knew every inch of her soul; crying was merely her sadness put into visuals. "If I do not marry, the village will shun me. They'll shun my family… I'll lose my job or be outcast." His fingers shook against the cold wind, despite his attempts to bury them deep into her black hair. It had fallen from its plait, the long waves sticking to her face like drying ink on canvas. "Even if that would allow me to see you, what sort of life does that mean for the both of us?"

"I just need time." He drew close again, his lips only meeting her bottom lip. She tasted new each time, but was always soft. He wanted to live in the space between their bodies, filling it with the two of them equally.

"What will time give you?" Her voice had lost its strength.

"I don't know." His head lay in strands as he shook his head. "I just need more time to think. If you get married within the week, there won't be enough of it."

Hye-ri released the grip that had been clinging to his waist. It felt like leaving a part of herself behind. "We can't afford more time. My father has already made arrangements. If that changes, I will lose the only certain suitor that I have." Hye-ri was about to leave him with an ultimatum, but chose to halt her path. It was unfair to abandom him with the idea that she did not care. Of course, his eyes were still on her when she turned. "If I could change things, I would. What I'm doing now is for my family, not because I want this life."

Byung-yeon's chest was heaving. It was the first time he noticed how much pain lingered there, how the curves of his heart seemed to grow against his ribcage. The sensation of the wind across his cheeks confused his mind with tears, and for a moment he was uncertain about what lingered there. "Is that your answer, Hye-ri?"

She hesitated with an open mouth, her whispered words laced against the rain. "My answer will always be you."


	16. In The Days That Follow

Things in the capital city were changing. Much of that change lay hidden in the hearts and minds of the people, including the country's very own Crown Prince.

Lee Yeong was not entirely sure of the exact moment that he had fallen for Sam-nom, but he knew in his heart that it was long before he even knew of her real gender. His eunuch was in fact a woman, as he had discovered long ago with that 'mysterious' tribute dancer. There was an itch buried within his skin to know her story, her real name, and just why she was risking her life to be a man, but these questions would have to remain buried. He had already kissed her. Surely that was enough trouble for now.

Byung-yeon too was besotted with the face of a woman. Kang Hye-ri mocked his every step. As each day passing allowed the tension of the Baekwoonhwe group to grow, he wondered about his promise to death. Even after kissing her in the rain, he wondered if he could keep any pledges that he had made. _I just need time_ , he had said. But how much of it was left?

Hye-ri was prepared to be wed in several days. Her betrothed was happily smitten with the match, but she was to wait until that fateful day where they stood across a table of offerings to gaze upon her fate. They would take hands and promise to be true to one another, a lie that would be spilled over the fresh fruit like invisible grains of soot.

There were other secrets that had been floating around, past the intimate lives of the trio, that the wind had caught and carried. Lee Yeong had snatched onto its whispery tail first, calling Byung-yeon into his private chambers for a more personal discussion.

The two stared at one another in the dimly lit room, the soju between them no more comforting than the guards prepared with swords outside.

"There is a rumour that Hong Gyeong Nae's daughter is alive. Have you heard?"

Byung-yeon stiffened slightly enough to go unnoticed. Hong was the main reason why he kept his secret from the Prince. Hong was the man he worshipped, the one whose ideas he wanted to spread like grain over the fields of Joseon. It was the only secret he could never tell his closest friend. "No," he lied. "I have not."

"With one word from Premier Kim, my father's anxiety has worsened." Byung-yeon understood what that would mean for the country. Complete chaos. He might have suggested bringing Hye-ri back for another dance, as it had calmed the King greatly, but he was startled by something else. A white mask placed on the table by his friend. His mask. The mask of Baekwoonhwe. "This mask is the same as what I saw at my father's feast. Do you remember?"

Byung-yeon struggled not to look away. "Yes, Your Highness."

"You need to look into it." The command was more fierce than the crackle of fire. "Who are the men that wear these masks? Are they looking for Hong Gyeong Nae's daughter? If so, what is their reason?"

To defend the country.

To provide for a greater future.

To see if Hong, the man behind it all, was truly dead.

"Yes, Your Highness." Byung-yeon's words dried with each syllable.

"If it is true, we must find them before Premier Kim does." The soju pressed to his lips did not do enough to calm his nerves. "I understand there is much on your mind, as well as my own." Both men could not seem to tear their eyes from the mask. It was as if its white surface was glue for one's attention. "However, the future of our country is at stake if my father does not get better."

Byung-yeon gently pressed the mask back across the table. "You have my word. I will look into the situation."

Lee Yeong nodded, convinced by the lies. "And you must do it quickly, before it is too late."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Byung-yeon knew that if he did not follow his duty, he had an incredibly high risk of getting caught. He had also not intended to return to the village so quickly after the rainy confession he had left there only one night before, but it seemed there was no path that led otherwise.

The first step he was forced to take was to the old home of Hong Gyeong Nae. Of course, he was unsurprised that it was still empty, as he had been there many times before. The old neighbor lady was willing to speak, however, likely bored from doing laundry all day without any gossip to hang along with it.

"At first I thought the woman living there was a widow, particularly because she was living alone with her daughter." The woman's words came out like water from a fall, but Byung-yeon kept his ears tuned. "But every once in a while, I could hear their arguing. A man would often come and leave rice in front of the door. I thought he was the father, but it turned out to be Hong Gyeong Nae." She whispered closely to Byung-yeon's chest, fearful of any noblemen patrolling the streets.

Byung-yeon's brows furrowed. "Have you heard anything since the riot?"

"The royal guards searched the nation in order to find them. They would not have let them live."

Byung-yeon's imagination begain to whirl. Coincidentally, he could not stop his line of thought from rushing straight into to that strange eunuch - his unwelcome roommate. "Do you remember anything else about the girl?"

"I do not. She was just a baby, but she had big, round eyes. She was certainly beautiful."

"What was her name?"

The woman's hands fell to her wrinkled face. Byung-yeon could not recall a time he had ever spent with a grandmother, nor the time such a gentle hand had pulled him into a familial hug to tell him that all would be well. "Ra... something." Her mind struggled to grasp onto the past, but it got there in quick enough time. "Ra On!"

"Ra on," Byung-yeon repeatedly suspiciously. "Hong Ra On." He may have asked further had it not been for the closing of a front door. Byung-yeon glanced to the clothing line where elegant suits of silk hung to be kissed by the sun. "I fear I am intruding on a rather important day."

The grandmother waved her hand. "It is nothing. My grandson has come from out of town to prepare for marriage."

Byung-yeon shifted his eyes to the woman. "That is worthy of congratulations." Even the single word of matrimony made his stomach flip. Anything about Hong Ra On was lost in his subconscious, his new focus on a familial matter that did not concern him. "Your grandson is getting married to a local woman."

"A farmer's daughter." She smiled softly. "There was trepidation within me when I first heard, as many have said that women of the field can be somewhat rough, but this one is also a dancer. I am certain she will provide him with many sons."

Byung-yeon's back straightened two inches taller. There was no possible way they were not speaking of Kang Hye-ri. "If she is a dancer, your grandson should consider himself lucky."

"He has told me that she is very beautiful, although I shamed him for looking before the offering ceremony." She smiled to herself as if in a daydream of her own marriage night. "They will soon visit the shrine for childbearing together, praying for a son to bless our family."

Byung-yeon took an unconscious step back, clearly offending the woman. "I apologize," he stuttered. The image of Hye-ri at the alter was too much, but the wedding bed was a thought that surpassed the edges of the Earth. He wanted to leave it there where it could never be reached. "I must be going, but I am very grateful for your help."

"Sir!" The quick raise in her tone stopped Byung-yeon in his tracks. "Is it too much to ask why you have come with these questions? Should the citizens be worried about their safety?"

Byung-yeon could not make eye contact with her. Instead, he turned his back as he often did to the rest of the world. "There is no need to be any less safe than usual. Stay inside at night and lock your doors." His heart twisted with his secret. "That is what we must all do."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hye-ri felt strange the next morning. She could not exactly recall a time in the past few months where she had felt completely normal, but this was something altogether unfamiliar. Her wedding was only days off, her body no more ready for the matrimony than her heart. And yet, there was work to be done. She was to meet a tailor in town to fix the silk of her mother's dress, the same one she would wear as she kneeled beside the stone of childbearing. She would pray under her breath to escape, when her new in-laws believed she would be asking the ancestors for a son.

Her thin arms were overflowing with shades of red, blue and yellow. She thought they clashed too much with the brownness of her skin. She was a nut where the world wanted white rice. Her imagination might have run away with insults directed towards herself, had it not been for a strange sight up ahead.

"I knew it," she muttered hotly. "I _knew_ something was going to happen today."

At the merchant stall for jewelry stood Lee Yeong, dressed in his typical scholarly robes. The newest sight was a woman next to him, a daughter from an elite family, judging by her elegant daffodil hanbok. It was impossible not to ignore love in the woman's eyes, which planted their target solely on Lee Yeong. If Hye-ri wasn't so nosy, she might have blushed and looked away.

Lee Yeong's attention was elsewhere. In the alley just nearby Hye-ri, a commotion was going on. It was unusual to hear such chaos in the middle of the day, when the sun was at its highest, as most travesties occured in the village at night. Curious as to what it could be, Hye-ri followed his sight.

Her dress slipped from her fingers, although not because of its material. "Byung-yeon," his name fell over the edge of her lips. The guard was being chased by several men, albeit this time not wearing his mask. Realizing that Lee Yeong had already seen his friend, Hye-ri was unsure of how to stop it.

"Lee Yeong." Hye-ri rushed to his side, ignoring the wide-eyed gaze of his new companion. "Tell me that you just saw the same as me."

"Who is this?" The girl's voice was higher than the flight of a bird. "How dare you speak in such a manner to-"

Lee Yeong's fingers wrapped themselves around Hye-ri's wrist, both of them ignoring the wedding dress laying in the dust. The shock on both the merchant and young woman's face was too great for a brief explanation.

"He told me he was at the training grounds," the Prince muttered. "Why would he lie?"

Hye-ri's heart pounded as Byung-yeon ducked out of sight. The men were still following him, no doubt croonies of Premier Kim. "I fear that is irrelevant right now."

The two of them made their way cautiously behind the small huts, unaware that the woman had followed them. It was not long to walk until they came across an unexpected scene. Byung-yeon was single-handedly taking on seven or eight rebel soldiers, barely out of breath yet.

Without a second thought, Hye-ri began to unwrap the skirt of her hanbok. The other girl reached out, her hand blocking Hye-ri's path. "What are you doing?" She snatched her body away from the stranger.

"What are _you_ doing?" The girl hissed. "It is inappropriate for a lady to get involved and even more inappropriate to do so in her undergarments."

Hye-ri snorted, continuing to untie the front of her dress. "Well, it's a good thing that I am not a lady."

Lee Yeong was next to stop her. "She's right, Hye-ri. Don't get involved."

All of their thoughts were cut off as Byung-yeon tumbled backwards, nearly knocking over the Prince's legs like pins. Hye-ri quickly caught him beneath the arms, hauling him up to his feet. There was shame etched all over his cheeks as their yellow hue flashed pink.

"You're in big trouble," she whispered threateningly.

"And now that you have followed me, so are you."

There was rarely a time Hye-ri saw the Crown Prince as angry as he was then. His eyes narrowed with concern and confusion towards the only friend he believed he kept. Why was Byung-yeon here? Why did he lie to the Prince? Who exactly was he to make so many enemies within the city?

No more time allotted itself, as five more men circled in on them. The foursome was now surrounded by attackers, three of them left without a weapon. Byung-yeon took notice more swiftly, his reflexes sharper than a fox when in the heat of battle. Without explanation, he tossed two fallen swords towards the Prince and Hye-ri. As for the other woman, he was unsure of just what to do.

"Stay behind me," Hye-ri ordered the girl.

"You know how to fight?"

Her black braid swung with a shake of her head. "Not outside of a practice field, but what choice do I have?" Hye-ri's sword came up fast enough to block an incoming attack, but she could feel another at her backside. "Lee Yeong! Take your strange friend and get her out of here!"

Lee Yeong spun the woman into him, sacrificing himself as a human shield. Hye-ri knew it was not the time, but she could not help but stare at the scene. Lee Yeong had never been so close to a woman before except for when he drew the steps of a dance. Was she someone that he cared for, or was she perhaps just getting in the way? Hye-ri suspected the latter.

"Get out of your fantasy," Byung-yeon ordered as he blocked an attack nearby. "Get out of here."

Hye-ri's sword swung into an incoming gut. His attention had been focussed on the men, the odds very high that he had not even noticed the presence of a woman with a sword. After all, it was not to be expected.

"I'm not leaving you," she snapped.

"I'm _telling_ you to!" Byung-yeon's shout was desperate as he hurled her behind him. She and the other woman were now both being blockaded by the royal household, their defense down and their exits trapped by the unforgiving point of ten swords.

"Who are they?" Lee Yeong asked calmly, meeting the stares of the men surrounding him.

Byung-yeon buried the question into the mud. "I will jump into them on the count of three. Please run away."

That was never going to work. They all knew the truth. Lee Yeong would jump as far as his friend, their bond too strong to be separated. His trust in Byung-yeon was stronger than his faith in the ancestors, making Hye-ri recognise that her new duty was to protect the girl.

As the two men charged back into the crowd, Hye-ri glanced sideways to note that the woman was no longer there. Frantically, she searched the crowd but found no daffodil dress in need of saving. It was the sensation of fingers around her ankle that made Hye-ri notice her new position on the ground, curled up in fear of being killed.

Hye-ri leaned down swiftly, taking the girl in her arms. "What is your name?"

"Ha-Yeon," the girl stuttered.

"I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to trust me. Can you stand?"

The girl nodded. She had gone from suspicion to complete obedience in five minutes flat. Hye-ri helped the girl stand on her shaking knees, her thin frame echoing the fear up to her chattering teeth. They moved swiftly under and over swords until they reached the nearest back alley. Luckily the men were not interested in harming the daughter of an elite member of society. In a way, Ha-yeon was saving Hye-ri's life as a human barrier.

"What's happening?" Her faint breath caught in her throat.

"That doesn't concern you. You must speak of this to noone. Understood?" The girl nodded like a child in fear of being scolded. Her body crumpled to the floor, her head buried in her hands, as if that would provide some form of escape.

Silence came from far off, meaning that the fight had either ended with victory or an escape. Hye-ri could spot Lee Yeong coming towards them, his eyes only fixated on his withering flower. "Are you alright?"

Uncomfortably, the girl took his hands in his. Hye-ri's sword fell to the ground in shock, never before seeing such an intimate display of skinship so visibly in the village, let alone with the Crown Prince. Was this the same girl who had shouted at her for even speaking to Lee Yeong?

"I am... relieved to see that you are unharmed."

Hye-ri glanced down at the small cut on the surface of her palm. She was unsure of when she had received it, but clearly the girl had a line of vision that could not be tampered with.

Lee Yeong said nothing, for there was not much to be told. He himself could not place an explanation on the scene. In the dirt beside them lay the same white mask that had taunted the strength of the royal family. Hye-ri's stomach fell into the dirt upon his discovery, almost certain that he would discover the truth about Byung-yeon. Just up ahead, she could spot his dark figure entering the alley. With a widening of her eyes, she warned him. _Do not come near._ Byung-yeon quickly caught onto her invisible words, as his mask lay resting in the hands of his dearest friend. If he took another step further, he would lose everything.

"Take it as evidence," Hye-ri muttered. "Take it back to the palace. We must find Byung-yeon."

Lee Yeong nodded distractedly. "He should be back in the center by now." Hye-ri was not convinced by his tone that he had not already put the pieces of the puzzle together. Was the image finally clear?

"Where shall I go?" The girl's eyes brimmed over with tears.

"You have to go back to the palace," Hye-ri commanded. "We cannot accompany you. You must brush off your skirt and walk with pride, as if you have seen nothing."

Lee Yeong raised a brow. "Most women are not like you, Kang Hye-ri."

Hye-ri swung her braid over her shoulder. "Perhaps they should be."

Lee Yeong stared at her attire, his eyes closing in defeat. "Hye-ri, you cannot walk through town in your undergarments. What were you thinking?" His memory trickled away from the mask in his fingers. "Did you not have a dress when we met?"

She nodded too small to notice. "It was my wedding dress, but I left it in the market." She opted to leave out the fact that it was in the dirt.

"You're getting married." Ha-yeon's expression of shock was more a statement than a question.

Hye-ri's eyes narrowed into slits. "As if you're not attempting at a matrimony yourself with the Crown-"

Lee Yeong's smile was unfitting for the situation, but it could not be helped. Like an owner with a dog, his hand clamped over Hye-ri's lips. "That's enough, pup. Let's go find your clothes." He looked at Ha-yeon, his fingers still acting as a muzzle for his friend. "Hye-ri is right. You need to go back alone. I fear that I cannot accompany you this time."

Hye-ri tried not to snicker. He had not been accompanying her in the first place; she had merely followed him. However, no other explanation was needed. She would do as he said, and so the girl dashed off behind the straw rooves and out of sight. It took a moment for Lee Yeong's hand to fall, but when he did so, no words came.

"You won't ask him."

Lee Yeong nodded. Hye-ri had always been one to see straight through him. "If he wanted to tell me, he would have. I believe that he has kept his secrets for a reason. The answers will come in due time."

Hye-ri smiled sadly. It was a friendship like no other. "I cannot go with you."

His eyes regained their focus. "Why not?"

She glanced away, the words stinging more than her battle scar. "I am to be married in three days. If I am seen around the town with two men, unaccompanied-"

"I understand," he whispered. "And I am sorry for it."

They had never spoken properly about her situation. Now was not the time, but she believed that Lee Yeong already knew of the complications. Perhaps Byung-yeon's feelings for Hye-ri had been known by the Prince long before their owner. But allowing the two to marry would mean the loss of his best friend and personal guard, and Hye-ri did not blame him for that selfish desire. She too wanted Byung-yeon by her side, but knew that Lee Yeong was far more deserving. She only wondered which path Byung-yeon wished to walk down.

"Lee Yeong." Her voice trailed after him. "I only have one thing to ask of you."

He smirked. "And what's that?"

With an equally matched grin, she gestured to her legs. "Do you mind bringing me my dress?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hye-ri's father did not notice any stains or tears from where Hye-ri had left her dress in the dust. After leaving Lee Yeong in the alley, Hye-ri had it perfectly pressed and cleaned like a proper wife-to-be. She was still awaiting Byung-yeon's answer, his plan for her to escape the clutches of motherhood, but no word came. She lost track of the hours of sleep that passed without a greeting, and the following evening found her in the same position.

"Two more days," her father called from the dining area. "You must be anxious."

Hye-ri did not reply. That was evidence enough for her nerves.

"You will make a beautiful bride." This time it was her sister, but with less convincing words than a shaman with memory loss.

Hye-ri continued to beat the skirt of her wedding dress into a perfect fold. It's red color was fading, but they could not afford anything new. The memory of her mother was enough to deem it acceptable, although she wondered what her husband would think. It pained her to realize that she even cared.

"My heart is broken," Hye-ri allowed. She knew the others would hear it, but could no longer restrain the rope that was pressing against the seams of her heart. "How am I to be a good wife and mother when I am not there in my mind?"

Her father and sister exchanged worried glances, thankful that she could not see them from the bedroom. There was nothing to be said. Kang Hye-ri had to marry for the sake of their livelihoods and for her reputation. If she reached her next birthday without a husband and child at her side, they feared no business would come. It was not good to be a dancer for the ancestors when you did not please them yourself.

"I would rather dance on my bloodied feet for three days straight then marry a man that I cannot promise myself to." Her eyes felt sharp with tears, but she was too tired to allow their release. "It is not because I do not believe that I am unable to love him. Perhaps I could, but there is no way of knowing for sure." Her wrists pinched wit the the tightness of their task. She rubbed at the hollow space between her bones, hoping to provide some comfort. "He will see through my lies."

Her father spoke up loudly. "Perhaps he has lies of his own, and you can find solace in sharing your truths with one another."

Their thoughts were all interrupted by a fierce beating on the back door. Hye-ri stood up immediately, still jittery from yesterday's fight.

"Who could that be?" Her father asked, pulling the door open with a slide. None of them were expecting the figure that greeted them. "Byung-yeon?"

Byung-yeon's chest was rising and falling. He had clearly run quickly from somewhere with a secret destined to fall, the strap of his black robes tumbling loosely at his waist.

"Hong Sam-nom." It was all he said.

Hye-ri took a step closer to the edge of the door. "Hong… Sam-nom?" She exchanged confused glances with her family. "Why are you mentioning the eunuch at this time of night? Has something happened to him?"

"Hong Sam-nom…" he repeated, his eyelids fluttering to a shut. Something more was growing. A seed of danger was planted as of yesterday, and Hye-ri felt trapped in its ever-growing roots.

What did the eunuch have anything to do with Byung-yeon's chase?

With a final sigh, the guard managed to reach his conclusion. "She is the person I have been searching for."


	17. A Second Chance

**Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the last chapter. I finished the first year of my MA degree and have just moved to Korea, so it was a lot to deal with. Now I can get back to updating - I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Even if Hye-ri had wanted to process the information Byung-yeon was now giving her, that the Prince's eunuch and someone akin to a friend was the daughter of a national rebel, she did not get the chance. Her father's rough fingers quickly formed a lock around her wrist.

"Father…" Hye-ri turned to him with wide eyes. It was the first time he had ever touched her with such aggression. "What are you doing?"

Although she was the one caught in his grip, his trap was set on their unexpected visitor. "Byung-yeon, I cannot allow you to see my daughter anymore."

Hye-ri attempted to free herself to no avail. "Father, what are you talking about?"

There was no sense arguing with the girl, and so he kept his gaze fixated on the breathless guard. "As I'm sure you already know, Hye-ri is to be married in two days. I can no longer accept her running around with Princes in disguise and their personal body guards."

Hye-ri's brows came together. She knew punishment would come if she defied her father, but her tongue was too quick. "This is a different situation. This has nothing to do with us playing foolish games anymore; it is much bigger than you can imagine."

"I cannot allow it," his voice was lost in his throat. "I am sorry, but you must leave here."

Byung-yeon's chest had managed to slow in the course of the communication. He could not bring himself to meet Hye-ri's eyes out of fear of getting lost in them. The words her father spoke were true. If anyone were to see her with Byung-yeon now, or even Lee Yeong, her marriage would be at risk. As he still had no answer to breaking off the engagement, there was little to be said. There had already been too great a risk after the attack in the village, and now Byung-yeon had to be careful of which path he treaded.

"You are right." Byung-yeon bowed deeply. "I should not have come here. It was my mistake."

Hye-ri inched forward at his apology, not in the least surprised that he had offered one. After all, his duty was to listen to orders. There was much she wanted to ask, but she realized that time may never come.

"Thank you for understanding." Her father's tone was softer now, but his grip was not. "If you will excuse my family-"

"Yes." Byung-yeon's head fell into his chest, a lazily committed bow. "I will take my leave." He glanced once at Na-ri, a quick smiling crossing his lips, but when his eyes met Hye-ri's they struggled to depart. Had it not been for her father's quick closing of the door, she wondered if he might have simply taken her away.

When wood replaced her vision of Byung-yeon, she turned with puckered lips. "That was uncalled for."

Her father raised a finger in warning. "Do not test me, Kang Hye-ri. You will lose."

"This matter had nothing to do with his feelings for me."

"Exactly!" Thankfully they had no neighbors to hear the shout. "The only thing that boy should be talking to you about from this point onwards is your hand in marriage, and with two days left, I fail to see how that is possible. If he came here bringing news of the palace to a peasant dancer, then shame on him." She had never seen his cheeks so red. "A guard of the royal household should not be sharing such gossip with commoners. It concerns the palace and nobody else, as far as I'm concerned."

Hye-ri felt as if a sword had been dipped into her heart. It lingered there, the blood turning into tears on her eyes. "How could you say that after all of these years?"

"It was my mistake thinking that you could handle such a simple task as delivering food without making trouble. If your mother was here, she would have scolded you much worse than I am doing now." Hye-ri could not blame him for his anger reaching its peak, but she wondered how much of his words held truth in them. "If you are caught with him or the Prince, your reputation is not the only one that will perish. Your sister's and I will be cut off completely; there will not be a single village across Joseon that does not bear our faces in warning." He turned into his room, but his words trickled into the centre of the hanok. "You have a duty to this family, Kang Hye-ri. I've let you have your fun, but the time has come to cut the tail of your kite." His hand rested on the door. He could not look at her. "Do not disappoint your father."

His face disappeared more quickly than Byung-yeon's. The door slammed with clashing of wood, leaving the two shocked daughters with silence as their company. Hye-ri was aware that tears had already dried on their face, but could not pinpoint exactly when they had fallen. Without a word, Na-ri's small fingers slipped into place between her sister's larger ones. Had it not been for that simple gesture, Hye-ri was certain she would hear her heart breaking.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Byung-yeon wondered how the sky could be so high the following day. It was like the world was rewarding him for achieving absolutely nothing. He had seen the Prince and Sam-nom… or was it Ra-on now, together the night before. The Prince knew she was a woman. He had heard Lee Yeong's confession of love, but how had something so obvious been swept under their feet for so long? Now that they both knew the eunuch's real name, it was only a matter of time until the Prince discovered her secret.

And then he was certain Hell would break loose.

That morning, Byung-yeon found himself on the training field in a matter of no time. His attacks were the sharpest they had been in weeks, his kicks more high and his strikes more sharply aimed. The guards around him couldn't even avert their eyes from the sight, their jaws struggling to stay closed in shock.

What was he to do about Hong Ra-on? How could he tell Lee Yeong, now that he was certain the Prince was in love? And even worse, how could he deny the closeness _he_ felt towards the girl? After all, she had called him her 'hyung' and there wasn't a flicker of doubt that the affection had not been genuine.

Being unable to meet with Hye-ri only made matters worse. There was no word he did not want to whisper in her ear, nor a fear he wanted sealed. She should know everything, because she was the woman he loved.

With the single word springing into his mind, Byung-yeon finished his invisible attack. He landed with one hand planted into the dirt, the soil digging into his fingernails. His sword was outstretched at his side, its blade meeting the invisible abdomen of a foreign intruder. And yet, he felt no victory. There were too many uncompleted missions in his wake.

The anger washed over him like a tidal wave. His body shot up to full position, his arms raised at their full height with a sword to mark its top. He wished, in the darkest place of his mind, that there had been a body to strike. Violence kept his mind far from the struggles of humanity. He wished, untruthfully, that he had never met the farmer's daughter, that he had never felt such companionship with the Prince, and that his parents might have wanted him more. There was a whole other life waiting from him outside of the palace walls, but he wondered if it was better or worse.

His eyes began to shake with the frustration. If he began to cry, not only would it be his first time as an adult, but it would also mark and insatiable tale of embarrassment throughout the palace. Instead he held his tongue. A time would come for answers. Time was always the healer of wounds, both physical and mental.

But he wondered just how deep his wounds here, and how much time he truly had.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The following day passed by without a blink. Hye-ri was already getting her hair soaked in petals as the moon danced high into the night. Her sister's small fingers were ringing out her long hair, creating a small waterfall for the insects around them.

"What are you going to do?" Na-ri's boisterous voice was now the purr of a cat. "About tomorrow, I mean."

"Marry him." Hye-ri's eyes stared straight at the wall of their home. Nothing was interesting to see, but nothing was interesting in her mind either. "What else can I do?"

Na-ri froze before continuing. "You could always live as a recluse. Perhaps you could even make it to China."

Hye-ri's lips twisted into a grim smile. "A woman alone faces dangers in any country, not just her own."

Na-ri twisted the wet braid into a bun on her sister's head. The dampness would keep the shape until tomorrow's wedding, when she would look more beautiful than a painting. "You could always see him before you go."

Hye-ri spun around with a brow raised. She kept her naked bodice hidden behind the edge of the tall bucket, her eyes peering over with curiosity. "Are you being naughty, Na-ri?"

The girl looked up at the sky. Her pupils shifted from darkness to a deep brown. "If you care about him like I think you do, then there's nothing more to be done." She glanced quickly at her sister. "You have to go tonight, before father wakes up at sunrise."

Hye-ri assumed her sister was trying to fulfill some youthful fantasy of escape, but Na-ri was smarter than that. Perhaps it was a pain to admit it, but there was nothing her sister did not say without meaning. It was a trait that she had likely been taught by Hye-ri herself.

"When?" She crawled from the tub in damp robes, her eyes blinking away the last few droplets of water. "I can't leave after washing my hair."

Na-ri scoffed. "When have you ever cared about your appearance?"

The words were unfortunately true. Hye-ri began to dress into her daily hanbok without another word, her sister keeping an eye on the back door. If their father were to catch onto their plan, it would likely end in the fashion of war stories.

"If father wakes up, I will think of an excuse." Na-ri nudged her sister to the edge of the woods. "You must go quickly and return here in three hours at the most." Hye-ri was almost frightened by the urgency, her feet glued to the ground. "You have to go! Now!"

Hye-ri nodded without a word. It appeared in her head as she sprinted through the woods that her sister had grown up when she wasn't looking. The fire in such a small chest, barely even a woman yet, shocked the dancer into the realization that life was passing by all too quickly. It made her run with even more vigorance, the pathway to Byung-yeon seeming more clear in the moonlight than when shrouded by the sun.

The palace wall greeted her after a while, but the sheen of her arms covered in sweat would make for a rather unpleasant greeting. Byung-yeon would hopefully allow her to enter, but there was a chance he would urge her to leave. She wished she had something to threaten him with, but the only weapon she could think of was a kiss.

She might have lingered on the daydream for a short time longer, but something turned in her stomach. The wall where she normally entered, once covered in shrubbery, was now cut. The leaves were nowhere in sight, the crack now visible to the guards from all angles. If she were to step over it, there was no chance of making it through the palace unseen.

 _No, no, no._ Her curses rang out. _Why did he not tell me? This is my only way in._ A sombering thought crossed her mind. _Was he the one to do it?_

Hye-ri could not spot any guards from her line of vision. She either took the risk and ran, or went back to never meet Byung-yeon. The mere thought was enough to send her head spinning, her feet instinctively flying over the wall. If it meant risking her life to meet him, her only hope was that his word could save her life. Perhaps not from her father, but hopefully from the sword of the King.

Hye-ri began to cross the tall grasses, only to note that they were also shorter than before. Her dark gown was the only chance she had for disguise, but as she neared the first set of servant quarters, Hye-ri realized her luck was beginning to wear thin.

From across the sanded courtyard, a gaze locked on her. She couldn't hear what he shouted, but his fingers were like an taut arrow aimed straight for her heart. The pounding in her chest rang within her ears as she realized they were coming for her, but her feet were faster. She darted out into the firelight, their bodies now only feet away. She tried to calculate her chances of making it to Byung-yeon's home in time, but that was left to the fate of the universe.

"Stop her!" A voice rang out into the silence. "Catch her and bring her to the King!"

Hye-ri's arms were pumping at her sides as she darted in between buildings. Nothing was to be done when she noted another pair of soldiers approaching from the front, their red robes an unfortunate premonition of blood about to be shed. Their arms grab each of hers like runaway child, her body being hoisted above the ground as they carried her.

"Let me go!" She shouted, kicking at the air in front of her. "I need to speak to the palace guard!"

"We are the palace guards," a soldier spat. "And luckily for you; you've got your wish."

"Byung-yeon!" She shouted, kicking harder as they reached the throne room. "I need to speak to Kim Byung-yeon!"

The grip on her tightened. "She's calling the Prince's guard by his name. I wonder how she could possibly know him." The two men exchanged glances that Hye-ri did not want to understand. It was likely they mistook her for a woman of the night, albeit a cheap one considering her attire. She hated when anyone looked down on such people, but she was ashamed to admit that it was more atrocious to be mistaken for one.

The palace throne room was now just beneath her feet, her body being flung onto the floor like a wet rag. The impact shook her bones, her body too frail to stand up. Even if she had wanted to, a figure approaching from the side kept her glued to the panels.

"Your Highness," her voice shook as she caught sight of the King. He did not look pleased, his eyes darting into her soul. Did he recognise her without the makeup? Was it possible that he could save her life? "I am sorry to disturb the palace at such a late hour. Forgive me, but I-"

"Did I ask you for an explanation?" His voice was like thunder. "You come into the royal palace and disrupt the sleep of my servants and myself. I do not even feel the need to ask who you are, as your attire makes it clear that you are a common peasant and thief."

Hye-ri finally glanced up, her head shaking back and forth. There was no doubt that her bun had fallen, the lilac smell now mixed with sweat and soil. "Your Highness, I would never wish something like that. I have danced for you only two days before, and I have grown fond of your family."

The dark circles beneath his eyes had become more clear. It seemed her dance had not quite helped his night terrors. "You are the dancer who entered my palace? The same who moved my soul so deeply? If it is true, then I can be certain of your ways. You came and saw the lavish nature in which we live and wanted a taste for yourself. Did I not pay you handsomely? Did I not shower you in compliments?" His rage from other stresses of the kingdom were now falling like snow onto her. "Perhaps the word of the King is no longer satisfying for the people of my kingdom, of which they live by and make a happy life!"

Hye-ri dropped her head onto the floorboards. Whether it was to show her shame or to simply hide the tears that were now coming in streams, she was unsure. "That is not why I have come." She was unable to explain herself. "Please, your Highness. I would never do such a thing. I would never wish to upset you or the Empress."

He scoffed, unimpressed by the words of a commoner. Hye-ri wondered how he had ever raised a child like Lee Yeong, but then he realized that the Prince belonged to his mother. "What is it that you have come for?" His arm raised dramatically. "If not riches, then what? I am very interested in hearing your story."

Hye-ri's lips shook with unspoken words. "I…" How was she to explain? If he knew she had fallen for a palace guard, that would still likely get her thrown in prison. Perhaps it would even put Byung-yeon at risk, as his focus was to be the Prince's safety at all times. There was nothing she could do but lie, and continue to plead for his understanding. "Your Highness, I…"

"The girl has no words." He waved his hand at one of the soldiers. "Get rid of her. Take her to the prison and have her executed by tomorrow morning." Hye-ri released a cry, her body collapsing into a plead. "I must admit that I am somewhat ashamed by the weakness of theives in my village. I would hope for them to at least try to-"

"Please wait, your Highness."

It was a voice from behind. Hye-ri did not need to turn to see who it belonged to.

"What brings you here?" The King questioned more calmly.

"She is with me. If you are to charge her with punishment, I request that you give the same to me."

"She has come to see you?"

"Yes…" The voice of her saviour was shaky, as if he had been running. "I saw her performance the other night and heard many good words about her work. These days have been stressful for many of us in the palace, and as I could not sleep, I requested her presence." The King was finally listening. "She was simply to dance as I had little time, to which case I also requested that she not bring formal attire. If you wish to blame her, please take my wrists as well, your Highness."

A long silence stretched over the room. Hye-ri's forehead was now a permanent part of the floor, her sobs coming out unwillingly now. The last thing she wanted to do was weep like a newborn child in front of the King, but her heart was too heavy to remain strong.

"I have no reason not to trust you." The King's voice coughed back into its former eloquent state. "I am unsure as to why she came in through such a way, but if you say that she belongs to you, then so be it. Apparently the girl has made a name for herself." Hye-ri seemed to be safe, but further orders took some time to follow. "Bring her with you. Get her out of my sight and make sure she leaves the palace from the entrance this time."

"Yes, your Highness."

The sound of feet disappearing thundered through Hye-ri's ears. Her body was still shaking from the past few minutes, her stomach moving towards her throat. A pair of gentle hands found themselves beneath her arms, hauling her limp body upwards without a fight.

"It's alright," a voice whispered in her ear. "I've got you now. I've got you."

Hye-ri kept her head down in shame, her hair now tumbling over her shoulders in a damp mess. She was ushered out of the hall with grace and humility, but a familiar pair of shoes greeted her downwards vision as they left the throne hall steps.

"What is going on here?" It was Lee Yeong this time, his glossy shoes mocking her.

"I need to get her to my quarters." The man began to usher her away, but Lee Yong's grip halted them both. She could hear the neck of her saviour turning. "Let us go. You've already done enough to help her."

Unsure of what the accusation meant, the Prince let his hand slip. Hye-ri's eyelids pressed shut, the curses towards herself flying through her head from every direction. It was only a short walk to the man's room, but when she arrived there, there was nothing that she could think of to say.

"Are you ever going to look at me?"

Hye-ri finally glanced upwards, her head still drooped. Yoon-sung stared back at her with something akin to affection, his beautiful purple robes blinding in the white room. The presence of him along with his kindness recalled her heart's old feelings towards him. She felt her lip quiver with the reminder that he had never loved her, nor anything close to it, but he stepped forward to stop her from weeping once more.

"You've always been strong, Hye-ri." His fingers brushed her hair gently away. It was _too_ gentle, too sweet. "Don't fail me in this moment."

"How did you know?" She choked. "How did you know that I was here?"

He smiled, the pink of his lips mocking her. "What other woman would shout 'Byung-yeon' through the palace this late at night?" He glanced away, a similar hue from his lips now landing in his cheeks. "Truthfully, I have always worried about you sneaking in here. Perhaps my mind is sharply attuned to you being in danger."

Hye-ri allowed herself to note their proximity. His eyelids folded over once more than her own, the lashes on them seeming longer in the candlelight. His cheekbones were sharp, defining his smile even more when he were to do so. Overall, he was incredibly handsome. It was not a surprise that women flocked at the sight of him, and perhaps it was no surprise that she had once done the same.

And yet, her feelings were long gone. Her heart now pound with gratitude, not love. Her eyes now blinked with humility, not wonder. Her hands now took his in reward, not confession. When she felt the warmth of his palms, it was _his_ heartbeat that could be felt through her fingertips now.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you have done." Yoon-sung did not smile. His eyes seemed to be locked onto their intertwined hands. "Can you help me leave this place? I need to get back before my father discovers that I am missing."

Yoon-sung stared at her fallen hair. It was rare to see a woman looking so free, but it stirred him to note that Hye-ri was almost beautiful. Whether it was because of her bravery or the nature of her flushed cheeks and wet hair, Yoon-sung began to ask himself why he had never truly looked at her.

"Yes," he coughed. "Of course I can get you out of here, but you must wait only a few more minutes. If they think you have come here for a dance, you must pretend to have given me one. Afterwards, I will take you home."

She raised her palm. "That is not necessary. I can take myself. I only need safe passage to the entrance."

Yoon-sung blinked in bewilderment. There was a time where she would have never rejected a chance to be with him. "You are to be married soon."

"Tomorrow."

"Have you come here to confess yourself to Byung-yeon?"

Hye-ri smirked, the tears now gone from sight. "I cannot explain why I came. I simply had to meet him."

Yoon-sung nodded slowly. "I see. Then it is a shame that you ended up with me instead."

Hye-ri felt a strange tug on her heart. Something sounded bitter in his voice, but she could not blame him. They all used to be friends, and now he was left alone on the outskirts. While the three others danced and had their fun, Yoon-sung was pushed into a life of strict academic excellence and loyalty to the family over those not related by blood. Realizing that this may have affected him more than she thought, Hye-ri brought her fingertips to his.

"No, Yoon-sung. It will never be a shame to know you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That same night in the palace, Byung-yeon was not the only one who could not sleep. He kept replaying images of Hye-ri's father from the evening before. It was clear that he could never get near the farmer's daughter again if it meant her safety was at stake. Otherwise, if he were to meet her again, it would have to be with a proposal of marriage on his lips.

Down below him, wrapped tightly in her thick covers, rested Ra-on. Byung-yeon could not shake her real name from his memory, and he desperately made sure for it not to accidentally slip out.

With a heavy sigh, she looked up at him, as if aware of his keen stare. He set loose a breath too, unsure if he should simply ask her about the past or leave it buried. And yet, she was his only way to finding the man that could save Joseon for the better.

"Kim Hyung." Her gentle voice floated to the roof. "Do you have something on your mind?"

"No." He stared straight ahead. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

He was careful of his wording. "What did you do before you became a eunuch?"

"Did I not tell you that I was in a performance troupe?"

"And before then?"

Ra-on smiled to herself. "I lived with my mother."

Byung-yeon's head turned slightly with curiosity. They were now entering a conversation about family, and it only seemed fitting to mention the others. "What about your father?"

"I was told he passed away when I was very young. I do not even know his name." There was no denying the genuity of her words. "All I have is the memory of my mother."

Byung-yeon looked away. She was not lying; she did not know of her father. What did that mean for his chase? "It must have been difficult," he admitted with kindness.

"Why do you ask about my past all of a sudden?"

Byung-yeon's mind whirled back to the sight he had seen earlier. Ra-on and Lee Yeong had been together. It made him think of the question he had asked so long ago, about what made living their life so bearable. "Do you still like the palace?"

Ra-on could not seem to find an answer. In her stomach, she felt that a seed of doubt was beginning to grow. Did Byung-yeon know about her feelings towards the Prince? Did others know? Byung-yeon's words had not been malicious, but there was more stress within him during the past few days than before. He had always seemed locked in a dark place, but with the news of Hye-ri's marriage, that world was spreading beyond the lock.

"What about your past?"

"It does not upset me."

Ra-on sat up a bit straighter. "But you trained every day for so long. You did not have the freedoms that other children had."

Byung-yeon reflected on Hye-ri as a child, her nose covered with dirt and her braid loose with youthful curls. He thought of Lee Yeong and his intelligence, which showed through his actions more than academic achievements. There were no greater people he could have asked to have been at his side. "I would not change it for the world," he whispered.

Ra-on smiled. "I can guess as to why." They both thought about her comment in a moment of silence. "But, Kim Hyung… what are you going to do if she gets married?"

Byung-yeon's eyes flickered to a shut. No more words followed, as it was a question he could only answer in his imagination.


	18. Lifetime Vow

It was grey the morning of the wedding. Hye-ri had joked that the weather was fitting, but her father had not followed up with laughter. While the sky attempted to hold its tears, Hye-ri began to prepare herself.

Her silk dress was a faded blue and red, its simple details slipping from its once tightly knotted stitches. It was not a perfect fit, as years of field work had thickened her arms and legs. _I am not my mother_ , Hye-ri solemnly reminded herself. _We differ in luck as well as size._

She moved herself closer to the hand mirror in order to see her face more clearly through its rusting edges. The sides were a mixture of green and brown that crumbled on her fingertips upon contact. All Hye-ri could see through the dirtied glass was dried fruit staining her lips and a face beaten too white with rice powder.

"They should be arriving shortly." Her father was calling from the sitting room. Shortly, in his words, meant a few minutes. That was not enough time to let the makeshift ink dry; her lips would simply be a freshly picked plum.

The bedroom door slid open behind her, the pitter of small feet following. At her side, Na-ri's figure didn't waste a second to appear. "You look..." There was a battle for words. "I want to say that you look beautiful, but you seem like a ghost. Are you trying to make yourself unattractive?"

Hye-ri's face half twitched. "You've caught onto my grand plan." Neither of them graced the joke with a laugh. "It does not matter. He has already seen me dance at the palace; I must have bewitched him for him not to have broken the engagement."

Na-ri sprouted like a mushroom. "Did you see _him_?"

"No, I did not see _him_. The mystery man remains a mystery."

Na-ri's thumb quickly ran across her sister's bottom lip, urging the juice to dry. "Father did not notice that you were in the palace last night."

"Neither did Byung-yeon."

Her thick brows lifted to the roof. "What was all of the effort for?"

Hye-ri's head hung with the memory. "I got caught. If it hadn't been for Yoon-sung, I would likely be dead at the hand of the King."

The conversation would have required more of an explanation, but the thunder of horse hooves outside was too overpowering to ignore. It meant the groom and his family had arrived, and their conversation was to be ceased.

Na-ri frowned as she adjusted her sister's flowered hair clip. "It's time to forget all of that now." Her nose scrunched up. "You didn't glue your eyelids."

Hye-ri's hand defensively raised to the spot of notice. "I may be getting married, but I do not have to adhere to all of the customs of our country." She glanced back at the mirror. "After all, today I am doing a service for others. The least they can do is allow me my vision."

Na-ri said nothing more. She was meant to be welcoming the guests, whose horses were already whinnying in the front yard. Hye-ri could hardly move, and yet she was unaware of her emotions. The world was as still as the stream in summer heat. Her mind whirled with nothing but the whistle of passing wind. No thoughts were carried on its pathway.

"You must come outside," her father spoke through the door. "They have arrived." Before exiting, he did a double take. "Your eyes are open."

Hye-ri puffed through her cheeks. "I will not be gluing them shut. He has seen me; it is now my chance to see him."

Her father struggled to adapt the idea, but waiting until the last minute worked in Hye-ri's favour. He quickly ushered her out without so much as a compliment, fearful that her brashness would lose them their only chance at maintaining a solid income.

 _Do not worry, father,_ Hye-ri cursed inwardly. _You will lose your daughter, but have your precious money._

Upon exiting the house, Hye-ri could not bring herself to meet the eyes that belonged to the three pairs of feet. She knew that they were those of her husband, no doubt the biggest, and his parents beside him. From her downcast head, she could still hear the squawking of the goose. It was a gift to Hye-ri's family in hope for a son.

The ceremony would be quick. They would first pray for the birth of a baby boy at one another's side, and after a series of bows the couple would be married. It was simple, brief and unromantic, but weddings were costly and neither family had much else to give than their oldest heir.

Hye-ri followed her husband to the edge of the woods. His face was still a mystery to her as she refused to meet gaze, the length of his legs already enough to capture her attention. He was perhaps two heads taller than her, and she could not decide if that was off-putting or charming. Either way, her heart remained frozen.

Many moons ago, perhaps before her grandmother was wed, a stone was left in the woods in the shape of a man's proudest body part. It was naturally formed, a gift from the ancestors, for the local villagers to pray upon in return for a son. This tradition was slowly fading with the spread of Confucianism and the dangerous rumours of religions from afar, but many families continued to hold onto this strong practice. Hye-ri and her husband were to kneel beside one another and bow their heads in homage for good birth.

It was of the utmost importance that the bride did not speak. Hye-ri knew of the custom. Her mother did not speak to her father even during their wedding night, and it was only during their second week of marriage that he became familiar with her voice. Hye-ri laughed when she heard the story, but now she could feel that laughter turning to bile in her throat.

"Do you think they can hear us?"

The voice shocked her from her memories, so much so that she was forced to look up. Beside her, his forehead pressed against the base of the rock, was her future husband. His face was long and smooth like a stream pebble. It was clear that he was an academic and engineer, his pale face only matching hers in that moment due to the white powder. She wondered how he would react when her makeup came off during the night.

"You should not be talking to me," her whisper flung out.

"On the contrary. _You_ should not me talking to _me_ , but I knew from the moment I saw you that there was something different about the way your brain worked." He smiled seemingly to himself. "It was a compliment. I am thankful for that."

Hye-ri turned away. Her mind did not want to recognize that his smile was handsome for a villager, but she was a girl who had practically grown up in a palace. Handsome men were not a scarcity, and she was not so easily impressed.

With hesitation, she whispered once again. "I expected you to be..."

"Older?"

"Shorter." She thought about Byung-yeon and how her head rested perfectly in the crook of his neck.

"I am sorry if I have disappointed you." There was a genuine sadness in his tone. "I suspect you are like me and have your heart locked with someone else." Hye-ri felt her breath halt. Did he understand her pain? Was he the only one who could? "I have given her up. After I saw you at the palace, I knew that we could be happy together, although I was not happy in the moments before. Tell me; do you know what it's like?"

Hye-ri could not stop the single tear that flooded out. It danced down the curve of her cheek, just as Byung-yeon's fingers had done only days before. "Yes," she whispered. "I understand."

"Then you still love another."

Hye-ri now cursed herself for not sealing her eyelids. If she admitted it, he could punish her later. He did not seem like the violent type, but Byung-yeon did not seem like the type who could love. Men always found a way of surprising people.

"You will soon be living with me and my family," he clarified with another bow. "I hope our home can offer you peace and comfort as you try to forget the life you lived here."

Hye-ri's stomach began to tighten with each passing word. They were nearly done with their 'prayers', which meant that after a few bows and the stamping of parchment with her inked thumb, they would be wed. Divorce was only acceptable if she was unable to provide him with an heir, but she was born with the gift of communication with the ancestors. If they heard the man beside her praying now, she was certain they would do as he wished.

Turning her back to him, Hye-ri stood up. She could not face her family, both old and new, standing several feet away. Little did she know that they could not face her either. There was a sadness in the air amongst both parties, but one still held hope while the others were drowning in despair.

"This way to the house." Her father's voice was at its softest. "We can conduct the rest of the ceremony there."

Hye-ri felt a tight squeeze on her wrist, the little fingers unmistakably Na-ri's.

The walk back to the house was undoubtedly short, but felt like the span of Hye-ri's childhood. She could see her life, albeit its short course, flashing before her eyes as the open fields finally came into view. This was the moment where they would face one another and bow. She would bend her waist twice, while he took the time to praise her with four bows. Her imagination sprinted off like a horse squarely whipped, into a land where the man across from her wore all black with a tail of black hair thick enough to bury her hands in it.

 _Byung-yeon,_ she weeped in her mind. _Why have you foresaken me?_

He stopped walking a few feet ahead of her. Screams began to echo in her head.

 _No, no, no, no. It's not supposed to happen like this. It's not supposed to be him._

Everyone was eyeing her, wondering what the wait was for. If she took any longer, the groom's family would begin to get suspicious. She could practically hear her father's begging voice in the crackling of oncoming thunder.

 _Is this punishment for loving the wrong man as a child? Is it destiny because I discovered Byung-yeon too late?_

Hye-ri's waist began to instinctively bend. She knew that waiting any longer would jeopardize her family's future.

Family was all she had.

There was only one more bow left on her part, and then it would be up to him. Nobody was coming. Byung-yeon, Yoon-sung and Lee Yeong were nowhere to be seen. She was entirely alone, her pack of warriors abandoning her side once and for all.

Hye-ri completed her final bow and let her eyes close. It was likely disrespectful not to watch her husband offer his loyalty to her, but she had always been the strong one. She did not want her family to see her cry, nor did she want her new family to assume she was weak. At any rate, she knew how many bows had passed just by the sound of his robes folding.

After the third bow, Hye-ri could feel her breath stop on the edge of her lips. If she held it long enough, she wondered how long it would take to faint. Would that mean they were not yet married? There was only one bow left to feign an illness.

Except, she found that she did not have to.

From the front of the house, another round of hooves could be heard. All family members turned to see the commotion, but they could see nothing. A worried glance was shared between her and her father, but Hye-ri was the only one who knew what had passed at the palace the night before. Had they come to arrest her? Death was not a life more desirable than an unwanted marriage. Even she was sensible enough to admit that.

A regal figure turned on the side of the house. Due to the grey skies overhead, it was difficult to comprehend the brightly clad gentleman now making his way towards the blushing bride. When she finally locked her vision, all breath was set free.

"Your Highness." She fell to the ground in a heap. There was no concern for the dress.

It appeared that the groom's family were unfamiliar with Lee Yeong's face, and so the newcomers were forced to hesitate with their bow.

"Please, stand." Lee Yeong's words were hard-pressed with a smile. "Perhaps you do not recognize me."

"He is the Crown Prince of Joseon," Na-ri spat out, her love too strong to be hidden behind honorific speech.

"Your Highness!" It was Hye-ri's husband. Was he her husband yet? "I am sorry to not have known you, but we were not expecting such an... important guest." There was a long silence dripping over the stale air. It gave Hye-ri enough time to note the grin tucked in the corner of Lee Yeong's mouth. "To what do we owe the pleasure, my Prince?"

He flung back a sleeve of his dripping robe. "Unfortunately, this case is not a pleasure." His eyes rolled over Hye-ri's father with a smirk. "I'm sorry to say that your daughter is being requested by the King of Joseon himself."

Even if her youth was spent alongside a Prince, a Lord and a Warrior, news of the King was never slow to shock. Particularly after yesterday's events, Hye-ri was not sure she ever wanted to return to those red and green rooves. If laying her eyes on the pink and yellow lotus flowers meant death, Hye-ri was happy with staring at wheat for the rest of her life.

"I'm afraid it's rather urgent." Lee Yeong spoke up amidst the stunned silence. "If this wedding has not yet been stamped for, then I would like to ask once again that you allow me to take the bride with me back to the royal palace." It was not a request. "Forgive me once more for interrupting."

Outstretching his hand, Lee Yeong suddenly forgot his place. Hye-ri was unsure if it was a gesture to apologise for the night before, or if he was simply growing tired of hiding their friendship. Either way, Hye-ri could not bring herself to accept his bare palm, the touch of his skin entirely unknown to her.

"I will follow you," she whispered with a tucked chin. Turning to the others, she lifted her voice with a choke. "I do apologise, but I must follow the order of the King. Please wait here until I return with more news." Unsure of why she did so, she locked eyes with her groom. There was no trace of understanding upon his face, but she hoped that he could sense the confusion in hers as well.

Upon leaving the backyard, Hye-ri glanced at the Prince without a word. He knew her well enough to read the meaning in her stare.

"He's not going to kill you."

"Then why are you here?"

Lee Yeong patted the rump of his horse. "Get on, hold my waist, and all shall be explained very soon." Another white grin broke his face in two. "Unless of course, you have changed your mind about not getting married upon seeing your handsome groom?"

Hye-ri thought her eyes might permanently locked in the back of her head. "Stop talking."

"That's no way to talk to a Prince."

"Stop talking, your Highness."

Lee Yeong scrunched his nose with joy, playfully brushing the powder from her cheek. "There's the Hye-ri I know."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lee Yeong smiling at the edge of the throne did nothing to calm the nerves pumping through Hye-ri's veins. Where was Byung-yeon? Did anyone except Lee Yeong know what was going on? Even the King himself, who stared at her slouched body on the floor, did little to ease the tension in the air.

"I suppose you already know why my son has brought you here." The King's voice was less harsh as it echoed off of the high ceilings.

Hye-ri dropped her head closer to the cool stone floor. "I'm afraid I do not, your Majesty."

Lee Yeong and his father exchanged glances. Their relationship had fallen over the past several months, but Hye-ri was certain there was something unspoken in their exchanged look. "It appears that I alone was not the only one impressed by your talent. Yoon-sung, your patron yesterday, not only saved your life, but put in a good word for you afterwards... along with my son." There was no ending clear enough for the King's trail. "With the Queen's pregnancy and the state of my sleep, we feel that it would be comfortable to have someone in touch with the spirits nearby."

No more words followed. The King suspected his implication was clear, but judging by the blank stare on the poor girl's face, he had to sigh with a reminder that not all villagers had been educated like him.

"I am requesting for your placement at the palace." He raised a brow. "Indefinitely."

Hye-ri's waist snapped upwards like a stick under a boot. She was well aware of her height, but could not find the means to shrivel herself. "You want me to live in the palace." She barely had the air to speak such words, let alone the heart.

Lee Yeong finally set free his grin. "You would need to be on call at all hours, and would be of service to anyone in the palace that the King feels your talents may be shared with."

"Although you deliberately snuck your way into my home past the hour of midnight, and for this I cannot understand truly comprehend why, I feel that your place here should become more permanent." He shifted uncomfortably. It was not often that he had to compliment others; even the Queen herself heard such words several in the passing years. "Everything you do here will remain confidential. Leave to the village will be minimal, and pay will be sent to your family on the first of every month. It will not be much, but perhaps as much as you would be making with your marriage."

Lee Yeong winked and his voice was clear. _I told him everything._

Hye-ri could feel the seams of her heart about to burst. The man waiting for one more bow in her backyard was no doubt kind, but she did not know him. Her heart could never fully be his, and the single thought of Byung-yeon propelled her heart into a speed fast enough to fetch a doctor. "I will not reject your offer, your Highness." Hye-ri would have laid on the floor if it meant the lowest bow she could possibly perform. "I cannot reject your offer, for there are no words to describe the kindness of the opportunity you have given me." She could feel her nails beating against the stones as her hands shook uncontrollably. "I will not disappoint you, your Highness."

"If you accept the position, then you will have your private quarters near the handmaidens." Lee Yeong explained with an additional message. "It is also not far from the archery field."

The King shot his son a look no softer than an arrow. "Although you will not be receiving any lessons. Do not be mistaken by my son's rambling." Hye-ri felt her head nod repeatedly. She wasn't even aware that she was moving it. "In that case, let my son show you to your quarters. Your personal items will be sent for tomorrow and one of the maidens will give you a tour of which parts you may call home."

Hye-ri coughed softly. "Thank you, your Majesty, but not all will be necessary." Both men turned to her. "I do not have any personal items, but I would like to say goodbye to my family if I may do so, your Highness."

He blinked once, as if unable to understand such a sentimental request. "Then so be it, but I expect you to be back before nightfall."

Hye-ri bowed for the final time. There was little more she could say to him that was not a stream of gratitude. Her hands would become soft. Her skin would grow white. Her hair could be decorated with the alloted time to do so. It was not only that she would be closer to Byung-yeon, but her entire life was set to change course.

"You do understand what this position also means, do you not?" Lee Yeong's glossy eyes narrowed cautiously. "You are not to be wed today."

She was standing at full height, but her mouth tucked in like a child. "Yes, your Highness."

"Is that a sacrifice you are willing to make?"

If she was near enough, she could have slapped him. What did his question mean? Did it mean she could never marry throughout the course of her life? There was nobody married in the palace except for the royal family and the upper elites; this was well-known. If Lee Yeong came to power, that rule could be shifted, but all were well aware of the risks he held in becoming King. No matter what her options were, if it were a way to be closer to the life she loved and the man she believed she felt the same sentiment for, then so be it.

"I am aware of that commitment," Hye-ri whispered. "I readily accept the pathway that you are offering me, my Prince."

Lee Yeong clasped his hands together, slightly too friendly for the regal atmosphere. Ignoring his father's look of warning, he waved her towards the entrance of the main hall. "We should be getting along then." His voice was like a bird song. "There's much to see, and little time to do it."


End file.
